¡Somos la Guardia de la Amistad!
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Spin-off de Caos la era de Spike, colección de One-Shots de las aventuras de la más reciente y más pequeña guardia de toda Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es traído a ustedes con el patrocinio de, _Testigos de Cthulu del Séptimo Día; ofrezca su entera existencia hoy a nuestro señor oscuro que descansa en su morada de R'yleh y reciba gratis un relieve de arcilla con las oraciones para que él deposite sus mensajes en sus sueños, promoción válida sólo a los primeros cien creyentes_.  
El día de hoy les ofrecemos:

 **Los uniformes**

Era una hermosa y 'normal' mañana en mi bello pueblo de Ponyville, cuando un tremendo rugido tronó por todo el lugar, comenzando una de las típicas oleadas de pánico de mis vecinos y amigos. ¡Y no era para menos! Pues un monstruo compuesto de un montón de rocas gruñía y lo destruía todo por ahí; queriendo aplastar ponis una y otra vez hasta convertirlos en papilla. Pero yo no iba a permitirlo, claro que no. ¿Y quién soy yo? Ni más ni menos que Vinyl Scratch, miembro de la unidad de élite más poderosa de Equestria y mis amigas y yo salvaremos el día o mi nombre será Fancy Vanilla; ¡y ya no me llamo así!

El monstruo seguía rugiendo y queriendo aplastar ponis como si fueran hormiguitas, y rugía abriendo su horrible bocota, y vaya que tenía muy mal aliento; como a encierro y a humedad, ¿de casualidad han entrado a una cueva? Háganse una idea.

Bueno, les decía que el monstruo quería aplastarlo todo a su paso pero por suerte era muy grande y patoso y todo los ponis se le escapaban, pero si seguía así pronto le haría daño a alguien y no en nuestra guardia, ¡La Guardia de la Amistad!

—¡Oh Vinyl! ¿Qué haremos? — Gritó muy asustada mi joven esposa, la bella Octavia y casi se desmaya de no ser por mis gallardos cascos que la sujetaron firmemente.

—¡No temas amada mía, yo Vinyl lo tengo todo controlado! Derpy, vuela alrededor del monstruo y atrae su atención.

—¿Está segura señorita capitana? — Preguntó suavemente mi tímida subalterna. — No siento que sea una muy buena idea, puede que nos lastimemos.

—Mientras yo esté a cargo nada nos sucederá teniente — dije yo con firmeza. — ¡Ahora vaya y yo me aseguraré que salga ilesa!

Ah, las lágrimas de gratitud casi la ahogan pero no hubo tiempo de celebrar pues al vernos ahí quietas el monstruo nos atacó; pero Derpy corrió a seguir mi orden y luego me volví a mi tímida y hermosa esposa y a mi amiga Lyra y les dije:

—¡Adelante, ahora que Derpy lo tiene dando vueltas usen su chelo y lira sónicas!

Ellas claro obedecieron, pues les había infundido con mi voz todo mi valor. El ataque de los instrumentos encantados aturdieron al monstruo; pero no por eso estaba del todo vencido, no, soy demasiado buena como para confiarme así señores y señoras. Entonces le dije a mi otra fiel y muy valiente subordinada:

—Bon-Bon, usa tu enorme fuerza para terminar de derribar a la bestia esta.

—¡Tú mandas querida jefa! — Dijo ella lanzándose sobre la cosa y dándole un tremendo golpe en el pecho, haciendo que cayera de espaldas; ahora era mi oportunidad.

Con mi maestría en la magia me teletransporté encima de la bestia y con mis gafas de rayos caloríficos lo derretí. Ahora una vez más Ponyville estaba a salvo, gracias a nosotros.

—¡Oh mi amor, lo hiciste! ¡Ahora siento que estoy todavía más enamorada! — Me dijo mi bella esposa Octavia cayendo en mis cascos y yo me puse una rosa en mis dientes.

—No querida Tavi, lo hemos hecho todos — dije con toda la gallardía que pude. — ¡Por eso nosotras somos la Guardia de la Amistad! ¿O me equivoco queridas amigas!

—Siempre tan modesta, no lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti valiente líder — sonrió Derpy.

Y yo sonreí poniendo la pose de victoria, pero no habíamos vencido aún. Una risa malvada y fría se escuchó y ella salió. ¡¿Cómo no lo vimos antes?! ¿Un monstruo de rocas? Sólo podía ser obra de esa maniática.

—¡Ajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Parece que han vencido a mi creación, oh valiente Vinyl Scratch y el resto de la Guardia de la Amistad! Pero no me vencen a mí, Maud Pie; la mente más brillante y más perversa de todos los tiempos, ¡ajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Era el momento de actuar, salté y la callé de un trompazo, ahora sí Equestria estaba a salvo otra vez.

Una potrilla se me acercó:

—¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como usted señorita Vinyl!

—¡Todos una hurra a la Guardia de la Amistad y su valiente líder Vinyl! — Gritó mi jefa, la Princesa de la Amistad en persona.

—¡HIP-HIP!

—¡HURRA!

—¡HIP-HIP!

—¡HURRA!

Y como es frecuente en mi amado pueblo, iniciaron su número musical:

—VYNIL SCRAAAAATCH, VYNIL SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH! ¡UNA HEROÍNA ES VYNIL SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!

Y yo quise decir que no pude hacerlo sola, que me apoyó mi gran equipo pero no podían dejar de celebrar por mí. Entonces me dejé llevar por el momento y besé a mi bella esposa ahí mismo, ¡qué lindo es ser una heroína!

—PLAM—

Vinyl se levantó de golpe cuando Octavia la tiró de la cama.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Tú me tiraste a mí cuando soñabas no sé qué, no sé qué eran pero bueno; no dejabas de patalear y hacer sonidos raros con tu boca. Eso y ya es hora de levantarse.

—Ya, ya, lo siento Tavi; fue sólo que tuve un sueño taaaan cool y tú estabas ahí, y Derpy estaba ahí, y Bonnie y Lyra también. Ah, y esa maldita lunática de Maud, ah, soñé con que le pateaba el trasero.

—Tristemente te entiendo, todos soñamos con patearle el trasero a esa loca — dijo Octavia ayudando a Vinyl a levantarse del suelo y de paso darle un beso. — Ahora sí, buenos días amor.

Vinyl se sonrojó.

—Buenos días Tavi.

Se pusieron a hacer el desayuno cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién es? — Preguntó Vinyl.

Del otro lado sonó la voz de Derpy cantando lo de siempre:

— _El correo ya llegó, anunciando su canción; y grito con emoción, ¡CORREEEEOOOO!_

Octavia le abrió la puerta y se cuadró ante ella.

—Ey capitana, muy buen día.

—Ey chicas, entrega inmediata; firmen aquí — les dijo Derpy acercándoles un paquete y una forma.

—Gracias Derpy — dijo Octavia. — ¿Y eso que sigues entregando el correo? Se supone que ya no necesitamos pantallas…

—No pero me gusta mucho hacerlo, como a ti tocar el violonchelo y a Vinyl hacer de DJ. Pero en fin, son sus nuevas insignias. Y tenemos reunión con Twilight a las diez en la Boutique de Rarity.

—¿La Boutique de Rarity? Bueno, esa sí es nueva — Se dijo Octavia pensativa.

—Mmh, por lo visto a las otras Princesas les da igual si usamos armadura o no siempre y cuando tengamos algo que nos identifique como Guardia Real oficial; así que nos harán uniformes nuevos. Las insignias son para ponerlas sobre el uniforme.

—Enterada — dijo Octavia cuadrándose.

—Bueno, las veo luego; tengo muchas cartas que cantar, es decir que entregar — se despidió alegremente la pegaso gris.

El olor a quemado alertó a Octavia.

—¡Maldita sea Vinyl te he dicho mil veces que no hagas pan tostado con tus anteojos de rayos láser! ¡Son armas no juguetes!

Cuando finalmente salieron a su cita con Twilight y Rarity, Vinyl presumía su nueva placa, parando cada dos por tres a los transeúntes:

—¡Alto en nombre de la Guardia de la Amistad! Debo hacer una inspección de rutina…

Y se ponía a revisarlo.

—¡Ajá! ¿Qué es esto? Confiesa ya mismo si sabes lo que es bueno.

—Eh, ¿un paquete de goma de mascar?

—Mmh, bien, siga su camino y manténgase lejos de problemas.

Y el poni corría asustado.

—¡Ey, tú! — Gritó de pronto la unicornio blanca. — ¡Alto en nombre de la Guardia de la Amistad!

—¿Quién yo? — Preguntó Pipsqueak.

Vinyl se acercó y se puso a revisarlo.

—¿Qué haces fuera de la escuela a estas horas?

—Ehem, yo… es día de las profesiones, iba a casa de Dairy Queen para que me enseñe cómo ser un buen lechero.

—¿Alguien puede corroborar tu historia? — Preguntó la DJ.

Pip señaló a su alrededor en donde los potros se unían a los mayores que ejercían la profesión que querían ser de mayores.

—Bien, puedes irte pero no te metas en problemas — le aconsejó Vinyl dándole de paso una tarjeta. — Y aquí tienes mi autógrafo; un auténtico autógrafo de la DJ más famosa del medio y futura gran heroína como soldado de la Guardia de la Amistad y…

Octavia le dio un golpazo en la cabeza y la arrastró del cogote.

—¡Deja ya de fastidiar a otros y vamos a la reunión, caramba!

Y si alguien todavía se pregunta cómo Vinyl entró al servicio secreto, es por su habilidad para el combate tanto en tácticas como el combate en sí.  
Pero finalmente llegaron a la boutique, donde Rarity ya tenía lista la tela para los trajes, sería de color púrpura fuerte con botones magenta fuerte con la forma de la Cutie Mark de Twlight. De hecho hasta les presentó una miniatura del diseño: sería una camisa a botones rosa, una corbata púrpura fuerte con una estrella tipo Cutie Mark de Twilight bordada, una chaqueta militar del mismo color y una quepis púrpura con una estrella en el centro para terminar el conjunto.

—De acuerdo queridas, no tomará mucho tiempo; sólo tomaré sus medidas y en una semana máximo estarán sus uniformes — dijo la modista. — ¡Uy es la primera vez que me toca hacer un proyecto de esta magnitud! Imagínense, uniformes para la mismísima Guardia de la Amistad; me encanta, me encanta.

—No queremos causar molestias — dijo tímidamente Derpy.

—No es molestia, no es molestia — se defendió la modista. — Tavi mi buena amiga, ¿te importa si empiezo contigo?

—Todo un honor — dijo Octavia acercándose y Rarity le pasó mágicamente el metro.

—Bueno, gracias amiga — dijo ella anotando las medidas de la yegua gris en un cuaderno, — como siempre te mantienes en tu línea; me encanta… ¿quién sigue?

—Yo por favor — dijo Vinyl, — me aburre un poco ver vestidos.

Rarity rodó los ojos, ¡otra!

—No te preocupes cariño, será rápido. Tu pata por favor.

Vinyl estiró la pata, (no, no en ese sentido) y Rarity comenzó a pasarle el metro pero apenas la rozó Vinyl soltó una risita.

—¿Ehem, sí? — Preguntó Rarity algo irritada.

—No, nada, me hizo cosquillas. Sigue por favor Rarity.

De nuevo acercó el metro y pero otra vez Vinyl se rio.

—Ehem… — pidió Rarity.

—¡Prometo concentrarme a la próxima, lo juro! — Dijo Vinyl. — ¡Ya sé, me morderé la lengua para no reírme!

—Lo que haga falta por favor — dijo Rarity de nuevo tomando la pata de Vinyl y funcionó, pero entonces al tomar las medidas del abdomen,

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ME HACEN COSQUILLAS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Rarity soltó el metro ya harta.

—No puedo trabajar así.

—Pensaremos en algo — se disculpó Octavia apartando a Vinyl, — de momento empieza con alguien más.

Rarity estuvo de acuerdo y se acercó a Derpy, que estiró su pata también cuando Vinyl volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

—¿PERO AHORA QUÉ? — Rugió Rarity.

—Nada, nada, pero es que siento que me van a hacer cosquillas a mí y…

Todas hicieron un face-hoof de exasperación.

—¡Octavia! — Pidió Derpy.

Y Octavia le dio un nuevo golpazo a Vinyl, que se desplomó al instante.

—Denle ahora antes que despierte — dijo la chelista.

—Con placer —suspiró Rarity.

—(Hablando de violencia marital) — le susurró Lyra a Bon-Bon, que se limitó a asentir.

Al final se tomaron las medidas, costó pero se tomaron, y Tavi pudo arrastrar a Vinyl de regreso a su casa, pero con todo y todo la DJ sonreía.

—Me preguntó qué estará soñando — se dijo la chelista. — Es un fastidio y todo, pero no imagino mi vida sin ella.

Y mientras en el sueño:

—¡VINYL SCRAAAAATCH! ¡VINYL SCRAAAATCH! UNA HEROÍNA ES, VINYL SCRAAAATCH!

—Oh Vinyl, por favor sé mía — me pidió la Princesa de la Amistad, mi jefa. — Te asciendo a gran general pero por favor sé mía.

Tavi me miró muy asustada, la pregutna se leía en sus ojos: ¿yo la grandiosa capitana Sctatch la dejaría por la Princesa Twilight? ¿En serio se preguntaba eso?

—Lo siento Princesa, pero este caballero ya tiene a su damisela.

Y Tavi me besó llena de agradecimiento y amor, a mí, su caballero en morado uniforme. Chicas, nunca subestimen el poder del uniforme, traerá todas las yeguas a tus pies.

* * *

 **Bueno, hoy me concentré en Vinyl como podrán ver; dándole un papel más bien cómico pero a todas les tocará hacer el ridículo en su momento pues quiero hacer este proyecto estilo una sitcom; y al igual que en el fic principal tomaré ideas si alguno tiene una. Por supuesto que haré cruces oficiales entre capítulos pero démosle tiempo. De hecho hago esto como un fic aparte porque el fic de Spike ya tiene demasiados elementos. Ni modo:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic es traído a ustedes con el patrocinio de, _La Casa del waffle del doctor Frank. Cuando quieras unos deliciosos, pero deliciosos waffles, sólo abre la boca y di 'aaaaaaaaahhhh'_ El día de hoy les ofrecemos un episodio titulado:

 **Los expedientes secretos L**

Papeles, documentos históricos secretos y mucho más. El poni estaba casi ahogado en los muchos papeles que probaban 'sin lugar a dudas' la existencia de los humanos. El gobierno lo ocultaba, eso podía verlo hasta un niño pequeño. Pero de todos modos había ponis valientes como él que descubrirían la verdad tarde o temprano… y sobre todo ella, su heroína la famosísima antropóloga Lyra Heartstrings. Sus tratados sobre los humanos y su civilización perdida eran como mucho los más completos e irrefutables del mundo, ah sí.  
Pero el joven Sweet Pea no se atrevía a verla de lejos en la Antro-Con o siquiera escribirle como muchos otros en la comunidad de Antropología, no Sweet Pea aún no era digno.

Él quería primero publicar un trabajo digno de ella y luego hablarle de antropólogo exitoso a antropólogo exitoso. Pero ese fatídico día abrió el periódico de la mañana y casi se cae de la impresión ante la primera plana:

¡SOMOS LA GUARDIA DE LA AMISTAD!

Y en la foto de portada estaba ella, su heroína, vestida con un uniforme con los colores de la Princesa de la Amistad Twilight Sparkle. ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo la mejor de las autoras sobre teorías de conspiración se pasó del lado del gobierno? Abrió el periódico muy asustado y comenzó a buscar como loco la respuesta en la noticia y esta vez sí se cayó de la impresión.

La nota rezaba "Ex agentes del Servicio Secreto" aparentemente una división militar que se especializaba en la caza de terroristas y demás bajo falsas identidades. ¿Entonces que la famosísima Lyra fuera la número uno en derrotar a los terroristas era una pantalla de espía?

—No, esto no puede ser — gruñó Sweet Pea. — ¡Esto es cosa del gobierno! ¡Le lavaron el cerebro para silenciarla! No esto no se puede quedar así, iré a rescatar a la doctora Hearstrings aunque sea lo último que haga; no me importa qué me pase, mi heroína me necesita. Y como no me conoce el gobierno no sospechará de mí, ¡qué listo soy!

Una chica abrió la puerta del sótano, encandilando a Sweet Pea.

—Oye dice mamá que es tu turno de lavar los platos, ¿me estás oyendo Sweet?

—Sí, sí los platos — dijo él empacando una maleta a toda prisa. — Termino aquí y subo.

—¿Vas a algún lado? — Dijo la hermana sorprendida. — ¿Te vas de la casa por fin?

—Ja-ja, — dijo el hermano. — No, tengo algo muy importante que hacer, debo salvar a la doctora Heartstrings del maldito sistema que finalmente la ha silenciado y de paso vengarla.

Y dicho esto puso todo tipo de ropa negra, ganchos, cables y demás en su maleta y finalmente se puso unos lentes oscuros ya que al estar encerrado en su recámara/sótano tanto tiempo no soportaba mucho la luz solar; luego de eso un sombrero de papel aluminio para protegerse de los hechizos de control mental y para disimular un sombrero normal.

—De acuerdo, lavo los platos y haré esta gran misión de rescate. Deséame suerte hermanita, puede que no regrese… o peor, regrese convertido en un esclavo del sistema ya que me han lavado el cerebro. Recuérdame ahora hermanita, mi versión original.

Y corrió escaleras arriba a toda prisa pasando frente a su hermana a toda velocidad, ella sólo lo observó con una gotita en la sien y suspiró.

—Necesita novia urgentemente.

…

—No me acostumbro a esto de tener que usar ropa todos los días — se quejó Lyra arreglándose la corbata sobre su camisa a botones y luego colocándose su chaqueta militar y su gorra. — Es medio incómodo.

—Me lo dice la que no dejaba de recordarme cada dos por tres que si fuéramos humanas tendríamos que hacerlo de todos modos — bromeó Bon-Bon abrochándose su chaqueta.

—Oye ya te dije que eso de ser la loca de los humanos no era más que una pantalla de espía — dijo Lyra. — No sabes cuánto me alivia ya no tener que hundir la nariz en documentos que un viejo chiflado redactó por ahí o pulir obsesivamente mi placa de 'QUIERO CREER'

—Me alegra que la hayas tirado por cierto — dijo Bon-Bon aliviada.

Afuera, el joven Sweet Pea miraba la gran placa de bronce tirada en la basura, QUIERO CREER, el famoso dicho de la doctora Heartstrings. Esto era peor de lo que pensaba, no, tenía que actuar rápido.

Tocó la puerta violentamente.

—¿Diga? — Dijo Bon-Bon abriendo.

—¡Necesito hablar con la doctora Heartstrings de inmediato! — Gritó el sujeto. — Es sobre su renuncia a los casos humanos, no puede abandonar su investigación

Bon-Bon rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta en cara del sujeto.

—¿Quién era, Bonnie? — Preguntó Lyra.

—Nadie importante amor, tú no te preocupes.

Desde afuera, Sweet Pea volvió a tocar la puerta con bastante fuerza.

—¡SEÑORITA HEARTSTRINGS, SOY UN GRAN ADMIRADOR DE SU TRABAJO, NO ABANDONE LA INVESTIGACIÓN HUMANA!

Bon-Bon se armó de paciencia, debió ver venir que los fanáticos de los libros de su esposa no iban a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—¿No pueden entender que no era más que tu pantalla?

Lyra soltó una alegre risa y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Obviamente no conoces el mundo de las teorías de la conspiración, lo más seguro es que crean que es la forma que halló el gobierno para silenciarme.

Bon-Bon hizo un face-hoof.

—¿De veras hay gente tan idiota?

—¿Recuerdas qué creías de mí antes que supieras que era espía?

Bon-Bon gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Este tipo no se irá, verdad?

Como respondiendo a la pregunta el sujeto volvió a golpear la puerta:

—¡LA VERDAD ESTÁ AFUERA SEÑORITA HEARTSTRINGS! ¡LA VERDAD ESTÁ ALLÁ AFUERA!

—Lyra haz algo — suplicó Bon-Bon.

—Bien, bien, estás viendo a una verdadera experta — dijo la unicornio alegremente mientras salía a recibir al sujeto.

Los ojos de Sweet Pea se iluminaron de repente:

—¡Doctora Heartstrings! ¡He pasado mi varios años de mi vida estudiando sus investigaciones y haciendo mis propios avances doctora! La verdad está ahí afuera, ellos existen doctora, ellos existen. Ellos han abducido y hecho experimentos sobre nosotros antes y lo seguirán haciendo. Equestria tiene derecho a saber, la verdad está ahí afuera.

Lyra se mantuvo indiferente.

—Señor, si es cierto que tengo un doctorado en folklore equestre los humanos no son tema de mi interés, son una leyenda ridícula. Ahora si me disculpa, como cadete oficial de la Guardia de la Amistad tengo deberes pendientes.

Sweet Pea se quedó congelado.

—Tú… ¡le han lavado el cerebro doctora, le han lavado el cerebro!

Y salió corriendo.

—¡Listo! — Anunció Lyra a su esposa.

—¿Por qué siento que esto no terminará bien? — Gruñó Bon-Bon.

Al final terminaron de desayunar.

—Bien, al trabajo — dijo Lyra alegremente yendo al Palacio de Twilight.

—Sí, va a ser medio extraño atender mi tienda de dulces con este uniforme — dijo Bon-Bon. — Pero nueva situación nuevas reglas.

Se separaron y Lyra llegó al Palacio de su jefa.

—¡Lyra! — Se sorprendió Twilight. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lyra se encogió de hombros.

—Soy tu guardaespaldas de turno. Digo, ahora que no somos espías tenemos deberes oficiales de guardia, tristemente Derpy tiene que atender su puesto de revistas, Octavia tiene una presentación de último minuto, Bonnie tiene que atender su tienda de dulces, a Vinyl no la levantan ni con una palanca cuando se la pasa haciendo de DJ toda la noche así que soy la que queda y… wow.

—¿Wow? ¿Wow qué?

—No, que caí en la cuenta que damos pena como guardia — dijo Lyra.

Twilight gruñó.

—Lyra, estoy ocupada, ¿no tienes tú también tu propio negocio que atender?

—Náh, mi trabajo era ocultar códigos entre libros de teorías de la conspiración y me alegra no tener que hacerlo más. Vamos, no te estorbaré, prácticamente tenía que quedarme sentada todo el día leyendo y escribiendo.

Twilight rodó los ojos y la dejó pasar, por esto no quería su propia Guardia Real, simplemente le incomodaba todo el asunto y sentía que le traería más problemas que beneficios.

—No te molestaré, de veras — dijo Lyra. — Un par de rondas alrededor del Palacio, leeré un libro o dos y listo.

Twilight la dejó pasar a regañadientes pero comprendía que la pobre sólo hacía su trabajo.

—Sí pasa, y perdona mi rudeza. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme.

—Tú tranquila, todas somos nuevas en esto, pero ya nos acostumbraremos.

Entonces Lyra se puso a hacer su ronda, aunque más bien recorría el Palacio de arriba abajo sin nada interesante que reportar. O eso creía.

—Un cabello verde, una envoltura de goma de mascar, un bolígrafo sin tinta… sí, muy interesante — dijo la unicornio examinando algo.

—¿Qué pasó Lyra? — Preguntó Twilight sorprendida por la seriedad de su soldado. — ¿Acaso descubriste algo?

—Sí, que a la biblioteca pública le hace falta una buena barrida. Tal vez deberías contratar sirvientes de la amistad, no eso suena tonto, ¿sirvientes amistosos? ¿O servidumbre amiga?

Twilight gruñó y regresó a su papeleo.

—Yo no más decía — dijo ella volviendo a su ronda esta vez por los pisos superiores; cuando de improviso alguien le dio con una sartén y todo se puso negro.

Cuando Lyra despertó descubrió que la ataron a una silla.

—Es oficial, ¡como Guardia Real damos pena!

Levantó la vista, ante ella estaba el tipo de la mañana.

—Adivino que no estás aquí por la Princesa Twilight — suspiró Lyra.

Sweet Pea caminó de un lado a otro nerviosamente y prácticamente se arrojó sobre la unicornio verde menta.

—Señorita Heartstrings, soy Sweet Pea; el presidente de Cans & More, la distribuidora de alimentos enlatados más grande de toda Equestria.

—¿El billonario que aún vive con sus padres? — Dijo Lyra sorprendida.

—Oiga, me cobran renta muy razonable…

—Usted tiene muchísimo dinero.

—Exacto, pero no logré mi gran fortuna despilfarrando.

Y en eso ella tuvo que darle la razón.

—El hecho eso, doctora, que puedo financiar su investigación…

—Decías no sé qué del despilfarro — recordó Lyra.

—¡La verdad está ahí afuera! Los humanos abdujeron a mi hermana mayor cuando yo era pequeño. Mis padres aseguran que ella se fugó con un novio pero yo sé que les lavaron el cerebro, yo sé que ella está en su poder y que el gobierno los apoya secretamente. Por eso me esforcé por mi compañía y me hice rico y uno de los principales contribuyentes de la Corona, ¿ve mi genialidad? Con eso Celestia se asegura que no me abduzcan a mí también y…

Lyra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobreponi por no rodar los ojos, ¡qué tipo por Celestia!

—Ya, oye amigo, tengo el número de un psiquiatra muy bueno, si hicieras el favor…

—¡Y le han lavado el cerebro a usted, doctora! No puedo permitir esto, con mi ayuda pondremos los trapos sucios de Celestia al sol valga la redundancia y…

—Oye genio basta, de verdad. Soy un soldado de la Guardia de la Amistad, y antes súper espía.

—¿Guardia de la Amistad, no? ¿Pero qué clase de idiota soy? ¡Ella es una experta en magia! La Princesa de la Amistad, y seguro sabe, después de todo es la aprendiz de Celestia; qué tonto soy.

Y el paranoico corrió escaleras abajo por Twilight mientras Lyra lo miraba con una gotita en la sien.

—Bien, me corrijo: no damos pena, damos vergüenza como Guardia Real.

Luego se soltó de sus amarras, con facilidad sin magia, y luego corrió tras el loco aquel.

—¡Maldita sea! Metí a mi jefa en un problema, ¡tenía que ser!

Abajo la Princesa estaba leyendo para relajarse de su papeleo cuando escuchó un trote a toda velocidad:

—¡OIGA ALTO! ALTO EN EL NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT.

La aludida levantó su vista del libro.

—¡Lyra! ¿No que no ibas a molestar?

Entonces lo vio, al poni de la sartén dispuesto a pegarle; pero por suerte Lyra saltó ágilmente sobre él y le dio con su propia sartén.

—¡No, ella le ha lavado el cerebro doctora! ¿Qué no ve que ella es la clave para encontrar a los humanos que tanto ha buscado? ¡El gobierno los oculta! ¡El gobierno los oculta! ¡El gobierno los oculta!

El tipo se quitó de encima a Lyra y salió corriendo por la puerta. La unicornio verde menta tocó un botón de su gorra.

—Aquí Lyra, repito, aquí Lyra. Un loco atacó a la Princesa Twilight y se escapó. ¡Todos los que no estén ocupados, que me echen un casco!

Bon-Bon despachó rápido a su último cliente y cerró su tienda.

—Ya decía yo que lo del loco de la mañana no iba a terminar bien.

Derpy igual cerró su puesto y voló a la acción.

—Aquí Bon-Bon — dijo la poni color crema por el comunicador, — ¿era el mismo loco de la mañana?

—El mismo, ¡cambio! — Respondió Lyra. — Oigan, en serio damos pena como Guardia Real.

—Aquí Derpy — dijo la jefa por el comunicador. — ¿Qué loco?

—Terrestre, verde musgo el cuerpo y rubio, Cutie Mark una lata de arvejas — respondió Bon-Bon. — ¡Cambio! Un idiota que se tragaba las boberías de los libros de Lyra.

Recibiendo el mensaje, Octavia salió de su casa donde practicaba para la presentación que tendría luego y con violonchelo en la espalda corrió buscando al tipo.

Finalmente lo vio, cara de loco, agitado, cargando una sartén en casco.

—Alto, está cargado — dijo ella poniendo el arco sobre el violonchelo.

—¿Eh?

Ella tocó su instrumento y una onda sónica de doble poder empujó lejos al tipo dejándolo fuera de combate.

—Bien, eso fue fácil — dijo Octavia con una gotita en la sien.

Lyra llegó corriendo junto con Bon-Bon y finalmente Derpy aterrizó con él.

—Bien, ¿hay calabozo aquí? — Preguntó la pegaso gris. — ¿En el Palacio de la Princesa?

—Que yo sepa no — dijo Bon-Bon-

—Insisto que damos pena como Guardia Real — suspiró Lyra. — Pero creo que ya sé cómo calmar al loco este sin necesidad de

Sweet Pea se despertó de repente, estando en un callejón oscuro. ¿Qué rayos?

Entonces vio a la doctora Heartstrings envuelta en una gabardina.

—¿Me lavará el cerebro también?

Ella se llevó un casco a los labios.

—No idiota, nadie me te lavará el cerebro ni me lo han lavado a mí. Efectivamente me han reclutado para silenciarme pero es una oportunidad para obtener información de la conspiración desde adentro. ¿Comprendes?

Los ojos de Sweet Pea se agrandaron como platos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Es lógico! Y viniendo de usted, doctora

—Pst, casi comprometes mi investigación. ¿Puedes ser paciente? Cuando saque mi próximo libro no creerás lo que estoy descubriendo.

Sweet Pea sonrió.

—Entiendo, gracias doctora.

—Ahora volveré a dormirte y te despertarás en la biblioteca de mi falsa jefa, ¿comprendes? Vete sin decir nada y la verdad surgirá, pero mantendré el contacto contigo, si descubres algo nuevo no dudes en venir conmigo.

—¡Entiendo!

Entonces Lyra tocó su lira y una nueva onda sónica dejó inconsciente al tipo.

Finalmente lo dejaron en la biblioteca de Twilight.

—¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Con este loco no se puede hacer otra cosa — dijo Lyra. — Además dejen que crea y publique lo que quiera, ¿no es inofensivo?

—De acuerdo — dijo Twilight. — Como sea siempre y cuando no vuelva a hacer esto. ¿Así va a ser siempre con ustedes?

—Bueno, yo prometí mantener el contacto con él — dijo Lyra. — Así que si molesta será a mí, pero no te preocupes; lo convenceré que Celestia y Luna son las que cooperan secretamente con humanos, no tú.

Y se fue, así que Twilight fue por su aspirina.

—¡Por la Guardia de la Amistad!

* * *

 **Bueno, un poco rápida la acción pero quiero concentrarme en las boberías que vivirán estas soldados. Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que la verdad está ahí afuera.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Este fanfic es auspiciado por: _Los Destinatarios, ¿no crees que es el momento de un cambio? ¿No es el momento de sacrificar libertades individuales a cambio de algo mayor, el bien común; el bienestar de todos los ponis sobre todas las cosas? Firma ahora y recibirás tu propio kit sable envenenado y el manual con nuestras creencias. (Entrenamiento en armas de fuego y otros tipos de asesinato además del standard se venden por separado)._ En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado:

 **El duro entrenamiento del fénix, o al menos el intento de…  
** _ **(invitado especial Draco Sparkle de la saga del Fénix)**_

Repasando un poco los hechos: por razones desconocidas un joven alicornio llamado Draco Sparkle que venía de un mundo lleno de guerra y desolación se vio de pronto en este mundo, con un pequeño y muy activo señor del caos que no dejaba de jugar bromas cada dos por tres; y por supuesto la más pequeña y más nueva guardia de toda Equestria: la Guardia de la Amistad. Al ver lo poco protegida que estaba su madre en esta dimensión (pues Draco es hijo de Twilight de donde viene) el chico se ofreció a entrenarlos para convertirlas en verdaderas guerreras. Y por supuesto aceptaron, estaban listas:

—De acuerdo, mañana nos veremos en el patio del Palacio a primera hora.

—Cuenta con ello, ¿verdad chicas? — Dijo Derpy arreglándose su gorra militar.

—¿Tiene que ser temprano? — Se quejó Vinyl. — Tengo que animar una fiesta y todo el mundo sabe que no soy exactamente una poni mañanera, si de por sí es una tortura tener que levantarse a las once, ¡las once de la madrugada! ¿Se imaginan?

Octavia le dio un buen coscorrón bastante severa y se arregló su corbata.

—Estaremos temprano señor Draco, no se preocupe por ello. Espero que nos haga una mejor Guardia Real con su entrenamiento.

—Ya se los he dicho — aseguró Draco. — Cuando termine con ustedes no importará que sean tan pocas, pero sí buscarán más guardias en un futuro, ¿verdad que sí?

—Por supuesto — dijo Derpy. — Por supuesto compañero, pero ahora concentrémonos en mejorar nuestro nivel actual, ¿te parece bien? Luego pensamos en entrenar a otros.

—De acuerdo, entonces a primera hora; recuerden, primera hora — dijo Draco. — No quiero excusas, se supone que como Guardia Real deben tener orden y disciplina.

Se despidieron y al día siguiente a las tres de la mañana Draco ya las esperaba listo para pulir a ese desordenado y pequeño grupo en una verdadera guardia de élite. Alguien tocó la puerta, era Derpy con una despreocupada sonrisa y su gorra de cartera.

—Ah, capitana Hooves; justo a tiempo. ¿Y su uniforme dónde está? Bueno, no importa, puede que lo arruinen con el entrenamiento. Qué bueno que llega a tiempo, dando el ejemplo como buena cabeza — felicitó el alicornio gris con firmeza.

Derpy se rascó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

—Eh, amigo no te ofendas pero ni ha salido el sol, digo, ¡son apenas las tres de la mañana!

—Precisamente, primera hora, ¿o qué entendieron otra cosa ustedes?

—Sí, primera hora de luz — dijo Derpy. — De hecho sólo toqué la puerta porque vi la luz encendida, compadre. En fin, ahora mismo no puedo comenzar a entrenar señor Sparkle; tengo una tarea muy importante que realizar antes que salga el sol.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Un patrullaje — dijo Draco comprendiendo de qué iba la cosa.

—Casi pero no — dijo Derpy sacando una carta y pasándosela para luego ponerse a cantar: _El correo ya llegó, anunciando su canción y grito con emoción ¡CORREOOO_! Ehehé, tú perdonarás compañero pero todos saben que todo es mejor con una canción en el corazón.

Dicho esto le dio unas cartas a Draco, casi todas para su madre de esa dimensión: cuentas, solicitudes urgentes para audiencias, unos cuantos volantes publicitarios y una muestra gratis de suavizante de telas. ¡Ah! y para él una nota de Celestia y Luna para preguntarle cómo le iba.

—En fin, todavía tengo muchas cartas que cantar, digo que entregar. Y de paso despertar a las otras, no captábamos que tú querías entrenar _**tan**_ temprano.

Y se fue dejando a Draco refunfuñando por la impuntualidad. Pero bueno, dos horas luego cuando por fin todos estuvieron reunidos estaba de mejor humor e iba a pulir y enderezar a esas cinco.

—De acuerdo, es un gusto ver que todos estamos aquí reunidos — dijo Draco. — En cuanto al malentendido de la mañana supongo que fue un error de comunicación, me disculpo por ello, mañana a las tres, ¿entendido?

—Entendido — Dijeron todas al unísono, todas menos Vinyl.

Draco se acercó a la chica que estaba ahí parada firme pero no decía nada.

—Esto es serio señorita Scratch, y usted es la que más me preocupa. Mañana a las tres, ¿entendido o no?

No dijo nada y todas soltaron una risita.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? — Preguntó Draco.

Octavia se acercó y le quitó los anteojos oscuros a Vinyl. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y ahora que la veía bien tenía una pequeña línea de baba escurriéndosele por la boca.

—¿Eh?

—Mi esposa perfeccionó hace años el arte de dormir de pie — explicó Octavia. — Perdón por eso.

Draco hizo un face-hoof para calmar su ira y con su magia hizo aparecer un vaso de agua helada, que volcó sobre Vinyl.

—¡OYE! — Se quejó de pronto la DJ.

—¡Esta es una Guardia Real, caramba! ¡Se acabó la risa! ¡Es tiempo de entrenar duro!

Entonces se pusieron a hacer diferentes ejercicios de fuerza, a Derpy por ejemplo se le ataron dos pesas a las alas y tenía que probar si podía volar a grandes velocidades por períodos prolongados; e increíblemente superó las expectativas de Draco.

Por otro lado Draco la noche anterior le había pedido a Twilight diseñar una carta especial que convocaba un enorme monstruo, golem, de hielo que podía destrozarlo todo a su paso; y como seguía fastidiado con Vinyl la puso a luchar contra eso. Vinyl se rio alegremente y comenzó a moverse con gran agilidad para confundir al monstruo, que tenía una velocidad proporcional a su tamaño (como en el Ataque de los Ponitanes); pero de todos modos no podía atrapar a la DJ que tranquilamente se puso sus audífonos y se puso a bailar tecno a todo volumen. El efecto creado era que se movía con gracia y la cosa no le hacía ni cosquillas por mucho, finalmente se aburrió y con sus gafas modificadas le lanzó un ataque calorífico de triple intensidad que deshizo a la mole esa.

—¿Cool, no? — Sonrió Vinyl.

—Bien, eres mejor de lo que esperaba — dijo el sujeto.

Luego probó la magia de Lyra, lanzando gran cantidad de flechas mágicas de alto poder probaba su velocidad, pero ella no tenía problemas ni para eludir ataques físicamente ni usando teletransportación repetidas veces. Era increíblemente hábil, ahora iba a probar con un ataque realmente severo para probar la intensidad de su escudo mágico; cuando guiado por sus instintos eludió a tiempo un ataque inminente de un sartenazo. Se volvió a enfrentar a su temible oponente: un poni terrestre verde musgo blandiendo como loco una sartén.

—¡Doctora Heartstrings corra! — Suplicó Sweet Pea. — Este sujeto es del gobierno, quiere silenciarla; descubrieron sus intenciones y…

Lyra se apresuró a quitarle la sartén al idiota antes que lastimara a alguien o lo más probable que hiciera que Draco lo lastimara a él.

—Párale idiota, para antes que nos lastimemos — pidió Lyra con paciencia. — Recuerda: somos solados y estamos entrenando. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Entrenando? Pero este tipo es un alicornio.

—Los alicornios son meras coincidencias — recordó por enésima vez Bon-Bon. — Las propias Celestia y Luna son hijas de un pegaso y una unicornio.

—Lo lamento — se disculpó Sweet. — Creí que quería hacerle daño a la doctora Heartstrings, ¡Un minuto! ¿Es del gobierno?

—Es un consultor externo — dijo Lyra. — Y en serio Sweet, estás interrumpiéndonos, ¿te importaría regresar luego?

—¡Pero doctora tengo nueva evidencia sobre los humanos! El doctor Box Mulder, director del departamento humanología de la universidad por correspondencia acaba de mandarme un nuevo documento que muestra la antigüedad de la conspiración que…

—(¿La universidad por correspondencia?) — Murmuró Draco.

—(Pst, sólo síguele el juego o no te librarás de este paranoico) — le susurró Bon-Bon.

Por su parte Lyra calmaba a Sweet Pea:

—No es un buen momento, además si bien este alicornio no está con el gobierno déjalo tranquilo porque no tiene ni quiere tener nada que ver con esto.

Sweet Pea aceptó el reto y casi se le echó encima a Draco.

—¡Usted! Usted es un alicornio, apuesto que puede pasar por alguien muy importante — dijo el millonario. — ¿No quiere tener un cargo público? La masa es tonta y manipulable, de ahí el éxito de la conspiración, pero podemos usar eso a nuestro favor podemos hacerlo senador o algo para Celestia. Yo financiaré su campaña.

Draco estaba viendo que este tipo no estaba en sus cabales, pero todas le animaban a seguirle la corriente, así que de mala gana les hizo caso:

—¿Pero a cambio de qué? ¿Qué quiere usted?

El sujeto sacó un libro, LA VERDAD DE LOS HUMANOS por Lyra Heartstrings.

—Quiero que el mundo sepa la verdad, la verdad de los humanos.

—¿Para qué demonios?

—¡Porque ellos están aquí! Los humanos existen, caminan entre nosotros, a muchos los abducen durante la noche, experimentan con ellos y una buena parte no regresa. Mi hermana mayor fue abducida por humanos, ¿sabe? Mis padres insisten que se quedó embarazada y huyó con su novio bueno para nada; hasta manda notas en Hearts Warming, pero todo es falso, reconocería la letra de mi hermana mayor en cualquier parte y no es esa de las notas. Ella fue abducida, yo sé. Ahora escuche, esto es todo lo que sé sobre la conspiración…

Entonces se llevó a Draco, que miró suplicante al grupo pero ellas le dieron a entender que no podían hacer nada, aunque Lyra le deslizó un papelito disimuladamente.

DALE UNA NUEVA PISTA FALSA QUÉ SEGUIR, IVENTA CUALQUIER COSA Y TE LO QUITAS DE ENCIMA POR DOS MESES COMO MÍNIMO

Draco tragó saliva y el tipo se lo llevó.

—Bueno, por lo menos tenemos dos horas — suspiró Lyra que era la que usualmente trataba con el maniático de la conspiración gobierno-humana. — ¿Vamos a comer?

Fueron a comer, y al regresar se toparon con Draco gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Bien, fueron dos horas de mi vida que no voy a recuperar — dijo Draco. — Nadie puede predecir qué hará ese loco, ¿no? Bien ahora sigamos entrenando.

Derpy y Octavia levantaron un casco.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó de mala gana.

—Tengo que ir a traer a mi hija a la escuela, ¿me das unos quince minutos? — Se disculpó Derpy.

Por su parte Octavia volvió a levantarle los anteojos a Vinyl y dormía plácidamente.

—En cuanto a Vinyl, acostumbra a echarse una siesta después de comer. Igual perdón por eso pero mientras viene Derpy…

Draco tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no gritarle un par de cosas a esas dos pero se mordió la lengua y asintió, por lo menos podía dejar dormir a Vinyl mientras Derpy iba por su hija.

Después de esos quince minutos y despertar violentamente a Vinyl, otra vez, retomaron su entrenamiento. Una vez más las nuevas guardias superaron las expectativas de Draco:

Bon-Bon resultó tener una fuerza tremenda, mucha más que Derpy (eso lo sabía Draco por experiencia al haber tenido un combate amistoso con ella) pero se sorprendió bastante cuando descubrió la terrestre crema destrozó como si nada una enorme roca en segundos; y luego pudo levantar ciento veinte kilos en los cuatro cascos como si nada.

—Esto no es nada, puedo inmovilizar a una bestia tipo zodíaco sólo con mi fuerza, ¿genial, no?

—Bien, eso sí es impresionante, sólo me queda evaluar las habilidades de Octavia.

La yegua gris resultó ser bastante lenta al momento de moverse, pero porque siempre cargaba su enorme violonchelo que soltaba poderosas ondas sónicas que hacían un enormes grietas en el suelo; pero parecía que sólo era una operaria de armamento pesado.

No fue hasta una simulación de combate con un dragón falso hecho de hielo, proporcionado por Twilight, fue que se dio cuenta que Octavia era una experta en estrategias y dirigir la batalla junto con Derpy. Octavia era experta analizando patrones de movimiento y formas de ataque para luego coordinar las capacidades de cada una de forma que pudieran acabar con la amenaza pronto; y tenía la manía de terminar todo con una onda sónica de su chelo.

—Para eso sirve el armamento pesado, finalizarlo todo limpiamente — dijo Octavia.

—Wow, ¿cómo es que es Derpy la que está a cargo y no tú? ¡Sin ofender! — Dijo Draco.

Derpy sonrió.

—Mi rango es más alto, sin mencionar que he estado en el Servicio Secreto por más tiempo.

—Eso y soy del tipo de ponis que para tomar el papel de líder necesita ser presionada — dijo Octavia. — Si no simplemente no me sale naturalmente; así que no ejerzo como tal hasta que estamos luchando.

—Pues eres bastante buena y te felicito — dijo Draco.

—Ey, de ahí mi título de teniente y segundo al mando. Aunque siendo tan pocos el rango no dice mucho.

—Eso, nos basta con saber que Tavi y Derpy son las jefas — dijo Vinyl tranquilamente. — Nosotras obedecemos, supongo que es una de las ventajas de ser sólo cinco.

—No es ninguna ventaja — regañó Draco. — Pero está bien, sigamos entrenando y…

Una campanita sonó al fondo.

—¡Los helados! — Soltó alegremente Bon-Bon a quien le encantaban los dulces. —¡Ey Cream Cone, dame un cono waffle de vainilla!

—Cómo no señorita Bon-Bon — dijo la heladera dándole a Bon-Bon lo que pedía. — Dos bits.

—Aquí tienes, ¿oye amor quieres uno también?

—Sí, por qué no — dijo Lyra. — Vainilla por favor Cream.

Draco no podía creerlo, ¿interrumpir el entrenamiento por eso? Y lo peor es que al rato se unieron Vinyl, Derpy y Octavia a servirse también un helado.

—¿Tú no quieres uno Draco? Yo invito — dijo Derpy.

El alicornio sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza y le dieron uno de vainilla también. Cuando se fue la heladera Bon-Bon sacó un frasco de su chaqueta.

—¡Mis famosas chispas de chocolate! ¿Quién quiere?

Todas acercaron sus helados, menos Draco que no podía creer esto. Este fue oficialmente su peor día de entrenamiento de toda a vida, ¿pero qué le pasaba a esta llamad Guardia de la Amistad? ¿Tenían flores creciéndoles en el cerebro o qué?

Al final el sujeto entró al Palacio cabizbajo.

—¿Qué tal tu día amigo Draco? — Preguntó alegremente Spike.

—¿Tienen una aspirina que les sobre por favor?

Al día siguiente Draco bajó las escaleras desanimado y listo para otro pésimo día pero para su sorpresa se topó con las cinco uniformadas perfectamente disciplinadas listas para su entrenamiento.

—¿Entonces comenzamos? — Sonrió Derpy.

—Eso — dijo Vinyl. — Mira que dejé de trasnochar sólo por ti, más vale que lo valga.

El alicornio estaba asombrado pero se puso de inmediato de buen humor.

—¡Vaya, gracias chicas! Por un momento pensé que no se tomaban en serio esto.

—Daremos pena como Guardia pero nunca nos rendimos — dijo Lyra. — Y siempre tenemos presente que lo que importa es confiar entre todos y pasárnosla bien sin que esto interrumpa nuestro trabajo.

—Aquí lo importante es ver el mundo con una sonrisa y una canción en el corazón — agregó Derpy. — ¿Si no cómo crees que soportamos a Spike el señor del caos?

—No puedes pasar tu vida amargado Draco, tómalo en serio pero alégrate — concluyó Octavia. — ¿Entonces qué hay de ese entrenamiento?

Draco sonrió y se puso en acción.

* * *

 **Un episodio inspirado en el crossover que estamos haciendo entre Eye y yo. El pobre Draco se verá OOC pero este lo hice todo por mi cuenta y el pobre era perfecto (por el fic donde viene) para representar al sufrido personaje serio en un mundo lleno de comediantes. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeguas y sementales, potros y potrancas, ¡ustedes lo pidieron! Una vez más les presentamos a la mundialmente famosa Guardia de la Amistad. Presentando a Vinyl Sratch como Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody como Octavia Melody, Sweetie Drops como Bon-Bon, Lyra como Lyra y Derpy Hooves como la capitana Hooves. Con las actuaciones especiales de Twilight, la Princesa Celestia y el Príncipe Blue Blood como ellos mismos.  
En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado:_

 **Recepción-Decepción**

Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel estudiante:

¿Cómo estás, cómo te ha ido? Por suerte aquí todos estamos bien y no ha habido novedades más allá de las bromas de Spike pero tú sabrás más de eso que nosotras. Te escribía porque mañana al igual que cada año empezaré mi tour por los pueblos de Equestria para brindarles audiencias a los ponis que lo necesitan (Por cierto, no sé si sabías Ponyville es de los pocos pueblos en los que me solicitan más a mí que a mi hermana). Pero bueno, siguiendo la costumbre pienso iniciar con una pequeña fiesta de té para ponerme al día contigo y tus amigas; y no te preocupes, ya me las arreglé con los Cake para el catering y alquilé el ayuntamiento para la fiesta y las audiencias, no te molestaré en ese sentido. Pero me preguntaba si podrías proporcionar tú la seguridad, ya sabes, aprovechando que tienes nueva Guardia Real. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es movilizar a mis soldados para esto, mejor usar a los que ya están ahí, claro, si no es mucha molestia.

Un abrazo y nos veremos pronto, tu maestra y co-Princesa, Celestia.

Twilight terminó de leer y corrió alcanzar a Derpy que por su cancioncita el correo siempre se tardaba aproximadamente un minuto por cada casa y no estaba demasiado lejos.

—¡Derpy espera! Espera, tengo una misión especial para la Guardia de la Amistad.

Derpy se volvió a su jefa y se cuadró lista para recibir sus instrucciones.

—La Guardia de la Amistad está para servirla Princesa… pero creo que hay que ir a despertar a las demás aunque no hago promesas con Vinyl, le tocó tocar anoche.

Twilight hizo un face-hoof de paciencia, ¿qué clase de Guardia era esta? En fin.

—Olvídalo, lee la carta y coordínate con las demás, la Princesa Celestia suele tomar el té a las cuatro así que necesito que estén las cinco listas a esa hora mañana. ¿Podrán?

—No creo que haya problemas — dijo Derpy. — Después de todo, ¿qué tanto puede salir mal en una simple fiestecita de té? Usted despreocúpese jefa que tenemos todo controlado.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en ustedes, gracias Derpy; como siempre es un honor contar con toda tu ayuda. No en balde fuiste la segunda al mando de Blue Blood — sonrió Twilight.

La yegua gris se sonrojó complacida y tras despedirse de su jefa procedió a entregar lo que le quedaba de correo. Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para la llegada de la Princesa a la hora prevista, y según lo acordado la mañana anterior Octavia ya estaba lista para recibirla.

El carruaje llegó con media hora de retraso pero como buena soldado ella no se quejó y esperó pacientemente, y finalmente el carruaje de Celestia llegó, tarde pero llegó.

—Buenas tardes y disculpen el retraso, tuve ciertos asuntos de último minuto — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — ¿Qué pasó con el resto del comité de bienvenida? ¿Se fueron ya?

Octavia se sonrojó ligeramente y avergonzada dio un pequeño suspiro.

—Sí, lo lamento, digamos que estamos algo cortos de personal… je-je. Disculpe.

Blue Blood, que iba en el carruaje con su tía, se asomó pareciendo sorprendido.

—Cadete Melody, no me diga que siguen siendo sólo las cinco que nombré.

—Vaya… no esperaba verlo aquí señor Blue Blood.

—Venía a ver cómo han avanzado — dijo él. — ¿Y por favor no me digas que siguen siendo sólo ustedes cinco?

—De acuerdo, no le diré — dijo Octavia. — En marcha.

Se pusieron a caminar detrás de la soldado.

—Pst, ¿realmente cree que son sólo cinco? — Preguntó Blue Blood a la Princesa.

—Conociendo a Twilight Sparkle… no me extraña que así sea — dijo Celestia.

—¿Ehem, puedo ayudarlas en algo antes que lleguemos? — Preguntó Octavia.

—Nada, no se preocupe cadete… — dijo Celestia.

—Teniente — corrigió Octavia. — Pero de nada vale con tan poca gente.

—Ya, muy bien, teniente. Ese uniforme es muy bonito.

—Gracias Alteza, lo diseñó la Princesa Sparkle para darnos más libertad de movimiento ya que luchamos de la misma forma en que lo hacíamos en el Servicio Secreto — explicó Octavia.

Llegaron a la puerta del ayuntamiento, en donde Vinyl guardaba la puerta celosamente.

—¡Ah! Señorita Scratch, me alegro que por fin haga bien su trabajo — dijo Celestia, a quien le llegaban historias sobre esa cadete desde que estaba en la academia: genial luchando y ejerciendo operaciones logísticas pero un desastre en cuanto a disciplina.

Vinyl se mantuvo firme.

—Ya, ya probaste que eres eficiente, ahora por lo menos di algo — la animó la Princesa.

Vinyl permaneció impasible.  
Entonces Blue Blood apartó gentilmente a su tía y se aproximó al oído de la soldado.

—¡DESPIERTA SCRATCH!

Vinyl dio un salto y tras sacudir la cabeza se cuadró.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! Oh, perdón. Cadete Scratch lista para la acción, la saludo Princesa Celestia y ex jefe Blue Blood.

Celestia tenía una gotita en la sien mientras que Octavia murmuraba para sí frotándose las sienes con un casco.

—¿Logró quedarse dormida perfectamente de pie?

—No sólo eso — dijo Vinyl. — Y con los ojos abiertos, claro que no se nota con las gafas pero…

—Eso es imposible — dijo Celestia.

—No, no lo es — suspiró Blue Blood. — ¿Cómo cree que supe que estaba dormida? Yo fui el que adiestró a Dolor de Cabeza Scratch allá de regreso en la Academia.

—Oiga, retire eso — se quejó la unicornio blanca.

—¿Me lo vas a negar, Scratch? — Dijo Blue Blood medio fastidiado. — Honestamente no se me olvida el día en que finalmente perfeccionaste el arte de quedarte dormida sin parecerlo, de hecho de no ser que éramos agentes secretos hubiera incluido eso en un libro de récords.

Vinyl, para exasperación de Celestia y Octavia, sonrió muy orgullosa de sí misma, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo se volvió a Blue Blood.

—Como sea, retire eso.

—¿Que retire qué?

—Mi apodo no era 'Dolor de Cabeza' era 'Dolor de Muelas'. Las cosas como son.

Blue Blood pareció sorprendido pero asintió pensativo.

—Ah, cierto, 'Dolor de Muelas Scratch'. Perdón cadete.

—No hay de qué — dijo la chica sonriendo.

Celestia ya tuvo suficiente.

—Bueno basta, ¿quedarse dormida en tu puesto de trabajo? — Dijo la Princesa harta de todo. — Teniente, ¿podría tomar medidas disciplinarias?

—Con gusto — dijo Octavia adelantándose y dándole un tremendo golpazo a Vinyl que la dejó en el suelo.

—¡Oye! — Protestó Vinyl.

— ¡Con un demonio Vinyl! ¿De todos los días que tienes que quedarte dormida tenías que escoger precisamente hoy?

—¿Y yo qué culpa tengo que la tipa esta se haya retrasado? Me aburrí de tanto esperar, ¿por qué no nos predica con el ejemplo además de la Magia de la Amistad también la Magia de la Puntualidad, eh?

Celestia tenía una venita de irritación palpitándole en la sien, pero Blue Blood tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobreponi para aguantar un inminente ataque de risa.

—Olvídalo — dijo Octavia. — ¿En lugar de eso qué pasó con Bon-Bon? Se supone que te asignamos compañera para evitar precisamente que te quedaras dormidota.

—Sobre eso, dijo que tenía un no sé qué en el horno y que se olvidó de sacarlo así que fue corriendo a su casa y… ¡ey Bonnie, precisamente hablábamos de ti!

La terrestre color crema llegó como pudo.

—¡Lo lamento mucho chicas, su Alteza, lo que pasó fue que… bueno la ley de Murphy.

—Ahórrenselo — ordenó Celestia ya cansada de tantas boberías. — Pero tendré una charla muy seria con su oficial al mando, ¿entendido? ¡Habrase visto! La peor Guardia de la Historia.

E iba a entrar dignamente cuando Bon-Bon preguntó.

—¿Y por qué no nos ahorramos futuros problemas y firma un decreto apelando la Ley de Murphy? Le haría un favor a todos los ponis…

Fue suficiente, Blue Blood soltó una ruidosa carcajada y la Princesa entró indignada al ayuntamiento. La recepción animó un poco pero seguía molesta con la situación de la Guardia.

—Te lo digo Twilgiht Sparkle, en todos mis años jamás había visto semejante ejemplo de ineficiencia y falta de profesionalismo en una Guardia Real. ¿Quién es la oficial al mando?

Twilight señaló a una yegua gris que comía alegremente muffins en compañía de una potrilla rosa grisáceo igualmente rubia.

—Dinky, Dinky no comas tan rápido, te vas ahogar — dijo Derpy limpiando el hociquito de su hija con una servilleta. — Ya te llenaste de migas, ten más cuidado.

—Pero tú también mami — dijo Dinky sacando ella misma una servilleta y limpiaba la mejilla de su madre. — Te vas a llenar tu uniforme nuevo de migas, con lo bonito que está.

Las dos se sonrieron alegremente cuando la Princesa Celestia avanzó.

—¿Es en serio teniente Hooves?

Derpy se volvió y se cuadró ante la Monarca del Sol.

—Ah, es usted Princesa Celestia. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

—Primero que nada, ¿por qué actúas de esa forma tan infantil? — Dijo ella. — Solías ser una soldado tan seria y hábil.

—Yo se lo pedí Princesa Celestia — dijo Dinky. — Mi mami me asusta un poco cuando se pone en lo que llama su 'modo-soldado' así que le pido de favor que siga en su modo de siempre. ¿No pasa nada o sí?

—Olvídalo — suspiró Celestia. — Sólo quiero saber por qué no se han tomado medidas contra la cadete Scratch, su actitud indisciplinada es un problema a que no debe ser tolerado en un cuerpo militar formal. Además que…

—¿Y no bastan los golpazos que le da Octavia? — Preguntó Lyra interrumpiendo de pronto. — El chelo es uno de los instrumentos más pesados conocidos por la ponidad y Octavia lo lleva de aquí a allá como quien lleva algo livianito… qué sé yo, un suéter o un cuaderno. Y créame que le pega con toda su fuerza, que no es tanta como la de Bon-Bon pero de todos modos es un golpe de los fuertes.

—Soldado Heartstrings, ¿cómo se atreve a interrumpir una charla entre su superior y yo? — Dijo la Princesa.

—A Derpy no le molesta, ¿o sí?

—No, tú tranquila amiga.

—¡Pero a mí sí! — Se quejó Celestia. — ¿Es que ustedes cinco no saben nada sobre orden y disciplina? ¿Cómo pretenden ser una Guardia eficiente de ese modo?

—Bueno, somos la Guardia de la Amistad y todas somos amigas y estamos en confianza — dijo Derpy. — No creo que haya problema.

De nuevo la Princesa tuvo que armarse con toda la paciencia que no tenía, pero entonces la alcaldesa se aproximó.

—¿Eh, ya terminó de hablar con Derpy, Princesa Celestia?

—Sí, por suerte sí — gruñó ella. — ¡En serio que hay gente que me saca de mis casillas!

Y se fue a otro lado.

—Bueno, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? — Preguntó la alcaldesa.

—Algo sobre mi nuevo trabajo — explicó Derpy. — ¿Sucede algo?

—Oh nada, acaba de llegar un paquete que debe de ser entregado inmediatamente, ¿no hay problema?

—Creo que no — dijo Derpy cambiando su gorra militar por la de cartera. — ¿A quién?

La alcaldesa señaló a Twilight.

—Entrega inmediata de libros del Tecnológico de Mane-Hattan.

La alegre cartera se acercó a Twilight, de nuevo interrumpiendo a la otra Princesa.

—Usted perdone Princesa Celestia, pero el deber es el deber. Princesa Twilight, jefa, El correo ya llegó anunciando su canción; y grito con emoción ¡correo!

—¡Oh, esperaba esto! Muchas gracias Derpy, como siempre eres un ejemplo para todos los carteros, me gustaría que todos estuvieran así de animados siempre — dijo la alicornio morada.

—Ey, todo es mejor con una canción en el corazón — explicó Derpy.

Las dos se rieron alegremente, cuando la Monarca del Sol finalmente tuvo suficiente. Seguían interrumpiéndola una y otra vez y parecía no tener fin, sin mencionar ese episodio de la puerta y Vinyl. Su paciencia se agotó por fin.

—¡BUENO BASTA! — Gritó con su Voz de Canterlot. — ¿DESDE CUANDO LOS SOLDADOS SON CARTEROS CANTANTES? Y LUEGO ESAS MEDIDAS DISCIPLINARIAS TAN TONTAS ¡CON UN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA ESA BOBA NO ESCARMIENTA! ¿NO DEBERÍAN DE ARRESTARLA O ALGO?… ¿Y A QUIÉN SE LE OCURRE VENIR INTERRUMPIRME CUANDO ESTOY HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN, EH?

Finalmente se calmó.

—Quedan suspendidas del ejército, estoy harta. Twilight, te mandaré un pelotón nuevo, un grupo de soldados con los números suficientes y de paso competente. No tendrás que preocuparte porque este quinteto de bobas, que más parece un quinteto de circo que una operación militar formal haga un mal trabajo.

La alicornio morada se paró de pronto.

—Oiga, ¿con qué derecho viene y molesta a mis soldados? Usted mejor que nadie sabe que los espías hacen lo que quieren, ¿o me equivoco Blue Blood?

—No, de hecho a nosotros nos basta con estar listos para el combate en todo momento — dijo él.

—Exacto — confirmó Twilight. — Y todas mis soldados son ex agentes secretos, los procedimientos militares formales son nuevos para ellas; porque están entrenadas para actuar normalmente y sólo reaccionar cuando hay peligro, y eso lo hacen muy bien. Pregúntele a cualquiera cómo se desempeñaron en el incidente con Maud Pie, ellas son buenas en lo que haces.

—De hecho por sus habilidades de lucha fue que seguimos tolerando las boberías de la agente Scratch — añadió Blue Blood.

Esta sorpresiva reacción hizo dudar a Celestia, que se defendió como pudo:

—Bueno pero eso no es excusa por no buscar más apoyo para la Guardia Real, responsabilidad que recae específicamente en la oficial al mando — se defendió finalmente ella.

—Eso es porque al igual que la Princesa Luna yo sé cuidarme sola y mis cinco guardias me parecen más que suficientes— dijo Twilight. — Esa no es culpa de Derpy, yo soy la que no deja que recluten más. Ellas cinco serán como usted dice un quinteto de circo pero las une la amistad sincera y por eso trabajan bien juntas; sólo los verdaderos amigos pueden formar a la Guardia de la Amistad. Y usted no tiene derecho a despedir a mi gente, ellas son mis soldados y punto final.

Celestia no podía creerlo, pero finalmente tuvo que dejarlo pasar.

—De acuerdo, es tu decisión. Pero no quiero quejas más adelante, ¿entendido?

—Yo sé cuidarme sola y también tomar responsabilidad de mis acciones no se preocupe — dijo Twilight. — Mis amigas se quedan y si algo pasa ya nos las arreglaremos.

Al final el resto de la recepción pasó sin problemas al igual que las audiencias aunque Celestia se la pasó enfurruñada, no le gustaba que pasaran así sobre su autoridad pero era cierto que en lo que correspondía a la Guardia de la Amistad era asunto de Twilight, no de ella.  
Al regresar al Palacio claro, comentó toda la aventura con sus propios soldados.

—¡Se los digo! La peor Guardia de la historia, pero si Twilight Sparkle es feliz, que así sea. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andarme preocupando por un quinteto de circo que se hace pasar por un grupo de soldados.

Al día siguiente varios Guardias del Sol tocaron la puerta del matrimonio Scratch/Melody.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Vinyl.

Uno de ellos se acercó tímidamente.

—¿Es usted la soldado Scratch de la Guardia de la Amistad?

—Eh… sí, ¿por?

—¡Señorita, por favor necesitamos que nos enseñe!

—¿Que les enseñe qué?

—¡A dormir por supuesto! Hasta nosotros llegan los rumores que puede dormir con los ojos abiertos y perfectamente parada. ¿Es eso posible?

—Pues sí, soy una experta — sonrió la unicornio. — ¿Por qué, quieres aprender?

—Los turnos nocturnos son largos y nunca pasa nada, pero si te atrapan durmiendo son dos días de calabozo. ¡Ayúdenos señorita Scratch!

Vinyl sonrió muy satisfecha de sí misma cuando salió Octavia y se encogió de la sorpresa.

—¡Espera Tavi! ¡No me pegues, no era en serio!

—No te preocupes, no iba a hacerlo — dijo la teniente. — Con un poco de suerte nos quitarán el título de la peor Guardia de la historia.

* * *

 **Otro cap con un poco de chistes reptidos pero bueno, por lo menos Twily defiende a sus amigas de una u otra forma. Espero les haya gustado y como siempre me despediré con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

No, no estás soñando; de veras es la renombrada Guardia de la Amistad, la única Guardia Real que nos muestra que menos es más. Un fanfic que es traído a ustedes con el apoyo de _Artículos para el estafador moderno Flim y Flam. ¿Corto de efectivo y demasiado perezoso para trabajar? Artículos Flim y Flam le ofrece toda una variedad de productos milagrosos que garantizarán un rápido enriquecimiento con los primeros seis tontos… ¡ejem! clientes quiero decir. ¡Prácticamente se pagan solos! Así que recuerde, si cada minuto nace un tonto, ¿por qué no aprovecharse de ello, o acaso el tonto es usted? Visítenos en el local 5-45 del Barrio rojo, justo al lado de la tienda de porno y frente al cuartel de la mafia.  
_ En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado,

 **Los galardones familiares de la familia Apple  
(tributo a The Royal Ponyivlle Orchestra, escrita por Distaff Pope y traducida por Mikimoco)**

Otro día que iniciaba común y apacible en la residencia Scratch/Melody. Octavia y Vinyl no tenían obligaciones musicales ese día así que se le unirían a Lyra en el 'patrullaje' del Palacio y en la tarde tratarían de practicar un poco. Fue cuando puntualmente a las cinco cuarenta y cinco, Derpy tocó la puerta y como siempre Octavia salió a abrir.

—Ey, muy buenos días Tavi — le dijo Derpy. — Lo de siempre amiga: el correo ya llegó anunciando su canción y grito con emoción ¡CORREEOOO! Bueno aquí tienes: un par de cuentas, una que otra carta de fans tanto para Vinyl como para ti y… una invitación especial a la gran 'Juerga después de la cosecha' de los Apple. Suena divertido.

Octavia lo recibió todo con una sonrisa, se despidió amablemente de su capitana e iba a tirar la última carta cuando Vinyl corrió como bólido y se la quitó de golpe.

—¡Oh, cool! ¿La famosa fiesta sólo para la familia Apple? Qué bien, qué bien, qué bien. ¿Qué nos pondremos Tavi? He oído que es un genialísimo desorden como toda fiesta de granja así que supongo que sólo mis gafas estarían bien y… ¿oye eres una Apple también?

Octavia rodó los ojos algo molesta y asintió de mala gana.

—Sí, sí, soy pariente por la rama Orange de los Apple, ¿de acuerdo? No es la gran cosa.

—Bueno pues qué bien, ya quiero ir — sonrió Vinyl. — ¿Pero por qué nunca nos habían invitado antes Tavi? A poco hiciste algo que los ofendió y no te hablan.

—Applejack la invita cada año — aclaró Derpy. — Pero la señorita remilgada nunca está de humor de ir. Pero como la familia es primero y últimamente ellos se quejan que los dejas mucho de lado se me encargó especialmente que vea que vayas. Octavia Melody, como tu oficial superior te doy una misión de vital importancia más que todo por tu bien…

—Ahórratelo Derpy — dijo Octavia levantando un casco. — Ahora que Vinyl se enteró no me queda de otra. Yo que me quería librar pero ni modo, por lo visto tengo que ir.

Vinyl soltó un bufido divertido y se puso una de las corbatas de moño de Octavia.

—Ay sí, sufro mucho porque ahora no tengo más remedio que ir a divertirme — dijo la unicornio blanca haciendo tal pose de señorita que hasta Rarity la envidiaría. — No seas aguafiestas y pásatela bien Tavi. No hay nada más importante que la familia… a menos claro que tu familia te haya lastimado mucho como a mí pero en tu caso son los Apple, ¡los amos de las fiestas de campo! ¿Te imaginas? Será genial, ya lo imagino.

Octavia no dijo mucho más y mejor aceptó la invitación ante la mirada de Derpy y Vinyl. Vaya que cuando querían fastidiarla sí sabían hacerlo.

…

—¡Sigo emocionada! — Decía alegremente Vinyl en el camino de ambas a la famosa juerga. — Genial… y he oído que los Apple guardan la mejor cidra, los mejores buñuelos, las mejores frituras de manzana, la mejor tarta, la mejor mermelada y el mejor bizcocho para sus celebraciones familiares. Ya no puedo esperar a ese gran banquete.

—Sí, estás muy emocionada — suspiró Octavia.

—Oye, ¿pero en serio son parientes tuyos?

—Sí, si alguien tiene el registro perfecto de la familia Apple… esa es la tía abuela Applesauce.

Llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres, en donde fueron recibidos por un abrazo como los que sólo Applejack sabía dar.

—¡PRIMA TAVI! — Gritó ella. — ¡PRIMA VINYL! Ya sabía yo que podía confiar en Derpy, ¡FAMILIA, YA TENEMOS UNA GANADORA!

Los Apple, que venían de todas partes de Equestria, soltaron un alegre grito de emoción. Entonces la abuela Smith le dio otro abrazo Apple a Octavia y Vinyl mientras que Applejack hacía una profunda reverencia.

—Prima Tavi, te has ganado el galardón más importante y afamado de la familia Apple: ¡la manzana de oro!

Le entregó una manzana que alguien había pintado de dorado. Octavia tenía una gotita en la sien.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos?

—Si vinieras más a menudo entenderías — la reprendió suavemente Applejack. — Siempre entregamos como cincuenta de estos galardones en las fiestas de la familia, es una broma familiar y todos nos reímos con ella. Tu premio es a la pariente que menos se aparece en estas reuniones.

Vinyl estalló en carcajadas, y hasta Octavia tuvo que reírse, buena esa.

—¿Entonces listas para divertirse? — Invitó Applejack haciendo un gesto con su sombrero.

Octavia y Vinyl se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la fiesta. Era muy animada, había música en vivo improvisada por varios parientes, una mesa con todo lo que Vinyl había soñado y mucho más, y por supuesto la mejor cidra de la familia.

—¿Gustan? — Ofreció la pequeña Apple Bloom con unas jarras en su lomo. — Es fuerte, se los advierto.

—Por favor — dijo Octavia tomando una jarra. — Wow, unas dos más de estas y podré disfrutar de la fiesta de verdad.

—¡Tavi! — La reprendió Vinyl. — Amor, por favor no te refugies en la bebida.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Puedo disfrutar de la fiesta sin tener que…

—No, no me refiero a eso. Te digo que no te refugies en la bebida, ¡porque ya no cabemos, jajajajajajajajaj!

Durante medio segundo dos fuerzas lucharon dentro de la mente de Octavia: el deseo de reírse contra el deseo de golpearla, pero al final la risa ganó y soltó risita; y de pronto se dio cuenta que uno de los primos Apple (Apple Fritter) se apareció desde quién sabe dónde y no dejaba de reír.

—¡Caramba pariente! Ese es el mejor chiste de ebrios que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Está bueno.

—Ah, y no has oído nada — dijo la unicornio blanca. — ¿Qué te parece esto? Santa cidra que estás en el hielo, qué refrescante suena tu nombre. Venga tu tarro a mi cuerpo, danos hoy el mareo de cada día. Hágase tu presencia tanto en la mesa como en cualquier lugar. Perdona al vodka así como nosotros perdonamos a quienes no invitan, no nos dejes caer en la cirrosis más líbranos de la resaca, ¡salud!

Ni Vinyl ni Octavia se dieron cuenta en qué momento los rodearon los Apple, pero lo siguiente que supieron fue que a su alrededor se había formado un enorme círculo que estalló en carcajadas.

—Creo que no se discute quién gana el galardón al mejor chiste de ebrios de la noche — dijo la abuela Smith. — ¿O alguien se sabe otro igual de bueno?

—Eh, nope — confirmó Big Mac. — Prima Vinyl, te has ganado la manzana de oro.

Y le dieron una manzana pintada de dorado.

—¡Pero qué cool! — Celebró Vinyl.

—¿No es un desperdicio de manzanas? — Preguntó Octavia. — No es que no aprecie un buen chiste familiar pero…

—Descuida, son las que salieron malas en la cosecha — le explicó Applejack. — Al final cada uno de nosotros sale con dos o tres de éstas. Es una forma divertida de aprovecharlas, ¿no te parece? ¡Hala, a divertirse!

El resto de la noche fue bastante animado y pronto Octavia se quedó más tranquila y hasta se divirtió como todos. Incluso sacó su chelo y se unió a Fiddlesticks con su violín y a Braeburn con el banjo para hacer un trío de cuerdas el cual les valió a cada uno una manzana de oro. Luego se ganó otro cuando la reconocieron como la mejor aguafiestas que se anima.

—¡Tres galardones Tavi! — La felicitó Vinyl. — Qué suerte, yo sólo tengo el del chiste ese y a la mejor unicornio.

Octavia miró a su alrededor.

—Bueno, eres la única unicornio aquí — dijo ella al ver que sólo había terrestres en la fiesta.

—Sí, pero yo quería ganármelo de verdad. Quise meterme al concurso de barril sin fondo pero ni loca me meto con ellos…

Señaló a una esquina en donde una yegua y un semental tenían a su lado un barril vació cada uno y seguían bebiendo. Octavia levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, al menos reconoces tu límite. Sigue intentando.

Siguió la fiesta, y hasta la teniente se estaba divirtiendo. Fue entonces cuando cansadas pero felices las dos se sentaron en una mesa.

—Qué bueno que te animaste — dijo Vinyl.

—Qué bueno que tú me animaste — le aclaró Octavia. — Te quiero Vinyl.

Las dos se quedaron sujetándose los casos la una a la otra escuchando la alegre música del fondo cuando dos ponis en elegantes trajes, la última moda en Mane-Hattan, se sentaron en la mesa más próxima.

—Pst, nunca fui muy fan de la música campirana — dijo el semental. — Qué fastidio.

—Al menos la tipa del chelo finalmente hizo silencio — dijo la yegua. — Nunca he sabido de otro instrumento más detestable.

Una sombra de ira apareció en el rostro de Octavia y ella se levantó de repente. Vinyl levantó la ceja, usualmente ella tomaba muy bien las críticas… pero esto era diferente. Con firmeza se acercó a los dos ponis de la mesa.

—Ehem, ¿entonces les molesta mi violonchelo? — Dijo ella conteniendo su ira.

Los dos ni se molestaron en volverse pero claramente intercambiaron una mueca de desdén.

—Señorita, lamentamos si nuestros comentarios la molestaron pero tenemos historia con el violonchelo y hay una buena razón por la que no lo soportemos — dijo la yegua forzándose a quitarse de encima a la impertinente.

—Verá usted, nuestra única hija desechó una brillante carrera en la producción musical y lanzamiento de nuevos artistas por ponerse a tocar un tonto chelo. Por mucho que tratamos de convencerla… tuvimos que echarla. Una verdadera lástima, ella tenía mucho potencial, pero tenía que aprender la lección.

—Pobrecilla, suponíamos que con sólo diez años vivir en la calle la haría cambiar de opinión pero bueno, no supimos más de ella más que cuando la echamos juró que la próxima vez que nos viéramos la íbamos a conocer.

Octavia tronó el cuello.

—¿Y si mejor se voltean? — Dijo arrastrando su silla despacio.

Los dos ponis ricos, Music Profit y Landed Money se volvieron.

—¿Octavia? — Preguntaron al unísono.

Sin más la yegua gris tomó la silla y se las partió a ambos en la espalda. Rodaron por el suelo.

—¿Saben? Nada compensa que me echaran de casa a los diez años pero de momento me conformo con un par de fracturas por cabeza. Vinyl tu silla.

—Tavi…

—¿Recuerdas cuando arrestaste a tu viejo y te dejé arreglar cuentas? Agradece que trajera el chelo normal y no el que me fabricó la jefa. Silla por favor.

Vinyl no discutió más y Octavia les quebró la segunda silla a sus padres cuando se levantaban.

—¿Saben? en todos mis años nunca me acerqué a Mane-Hattan porque una pequeña parte de mí no quería que la otra parte de mí que lleva planeando esto por años lo hiciera pero como ustedes vinieron hasta aquí…

Dos sillas después la yegua finalmente se calmó y como suponía, llamó público.

—Ya, ya. Lamento haber arruinado a fiesta — le dijo a Applejack. — Pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que odio a mis padres.

—Tranquila, Vinyl nos contó. ¿En serio te echaron a los diez años? ¡Caramba prima de haber sabido los hubiéramos tachado del árbol familiar hace mucho! ¿Pero oye, cómo saliste adelante si te echaron tan niña?

—La Academia militar ofrecía una beca completa con orientación musical, conseguí un subsidio estudiantil me uní al Servicio Secreto.

—Ahí nos conocimos — dijo Vinyl sonriente. — Y wow, no sabía que también tú tenías ganas de darles una paliza a tus viejos.

—¿Quién no las tendría? En fin, perdón por el escándalo y mañana a primera hora te pago las sillas — le dijo Octavia a Applejack.

Para su sorpresa, ella le dio una manzana de oro.

—¿Es en serio? — Dijo la chelista con una gotita en la sien.

—¡Pst! ¿Qué esperabas? Una fiesta con cidra alcoholizada fuerte, mucha familia y alguno que otro conflicto sin resolver… mejor nos lo tomamos con buen humor y ofrecemos el galardón al mejor pleito de la noche. Cuatro galardones en una noche prima, ¡genial! ¿Pero sería mucha molestia traerme sillas nuevas en lugar de pagarlas?

—¡Cómo no!

Regresaron a su casa.

—¿Entonces te arrepientes de haber ido Tavi?

—Pues no — dijo ella. — Aunque hubiera preferido que no me vieras estando tan molesta.

—¡Pst! Somos soldados Tavi, tú tranquis. Igual te smo.

—Y yo a ti Vinyl, y yo a ti.

* * *

 **En fin, como dije este no es más que un tributo a uno de mis fics favoritos que si bien tiene un toque un poquito demasiado extremo yo me divertí haciéndolo. Como digo siempre, en futuras entregas prometo regresar a mi humor tonto de suerte. Espero les haya gustado y me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Saben? me pregunto si alguien realmente lee la publicidad, pero bueno, de alguna forma tiene que pagarse el fic. ¡Hela aquí, una vez más presentamos a la famosísima Guardia de la Amistad! Un fic que es traído a ustedes por, _los Testigos de Cthulu del séptimo día. Les recordamos a todos los fieles que el próximo aniversario de nuestro señor oscuro es en una semana, entrada gratuita. Por favor no olvide traer su propia víctima de sacrificio.  
_ El día de hoy les traemos un episodio titulado:

 **El correo ya llegó anunciando su canción**

¡Paz y tranquilidad! Finalmente paz y tranquilidad: el equipo del caos estaba en el país dragón y ahora era tiempo de relajarse. Precisamente las seis amigas estaban aprovechando y pasaban el tiempo poniendo a prueba su amistad en una de las pruebas más peligrosas para cualquier grupo de amigos, una épica batalla que ponía los lazos en la línea de fuego:

—¡Muy bien, uno! — Se arriesgó a decir Applejack colocando su carta.

—¿Conque sí? Reversa — dijo Rainbow poniendo su carta que era de un color diferente a la de la vaquera obligando a ésta a buscar en la 'mesa' más y más cartas hasta que le salió lo que le buscaba; pero su cercana victoria ahora estaba mucho más lejana que antes.

—Te detesto Rainbow Dash — se quejó Applejack mientras su amiga se reía divertida.

Entonces toda la mesa en donde estaban jugando tembló violentamente y el Cutie Mapa emergió en toda su gloria solicitando la ayuda sólo de Twilight en un pueblo lejano.

—¡Ay por favor! Desparramó todas las cartas — se quejó Rainbow Dash.

—Sí, yo tenía un más cuatro que tenía tu nombre Dashie — dijo Pinkie riéndose.

—Esas son palabras de pelea Pinkie Pie — dijo Dash encarando a la poni.

—Ya mejor dejen eso, ya nos desahogaremos a una próxima — dijo Twilight. — ¿Entonces sólo me está llamando a mí? Vaya, no ha de ser un problema de amistad tan grande.

—¿No quisieras que te acompañemos Twilight? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—No, no, si el mapa me llama a mí por algo será. No se preocupen… pero realmente no me gustaría ir sola… ¿qué hago?

—¿Podemos ir y prometer no intervenir? — Sugirió Rarity.

—No creo que eso sea posible amiga — dijo pensativa Applejack. — En todo caso…

—¿Y si mejor te acompañamos nosotras? — Dijo una séptima voz.

Todas se volvieron, era Lyra quien estaba apoyada contra una columna leyendo.

—¿Lyra? ¿Y tú a qué hora entraste aquí? ¿Qué se supone que haces? — Dijo Rarity.

Lyra se limitó a señalar su uniforme y hacer un pequeño saludo militar.

—Pues lo de siempre, patrullando el Palacio, ah sí, todo despejado jefa. En serio que aburre un poco ser un soldado en un pueblo tan pacífico como Ponyville cuando Spike no está cerca, ¿no saben cuándo vuelve de sus vacaciones de casualidad? Esa vez que luchamos contra él fue de lo más emocionante, ¿así son todos los dragones crecidos?

—Lyra te lo voy a pedir sólo una vez: no lo invoques por lo que más quieras — pidió la alicornio morada. — Pero tal vez no sea una mala idea, ir con mi Guardia personal.

—Eso, y si no le gusta la idea de un escolta que sea entonces una salida con otras amigas — dijo Lyra alegremente. — Será un buen cambio para todos, además en un pueblo tan pacífico como Ponyville no creo que extrañen a la Guardia de la Amistad.

Twilight al final lo consideró sólo unos instantes pero asintió alegremente.

—¿Sabes? de hecho no es mala idea, le iré a avisar a Derpy y las quiero a todas en la estación del tren mañana a primera hora, ¿entendido?

Lyra se cuadró.

—Jefa, nosotras somos su Guardia de la Amistad.

Al día siguiente el grupo estaba en camino a aquel pueblo desconocido mientras se relajaban tranquilamente en el tren. Esto era nuevo para Twilight, nunca había convivido tanto tiempo con su Guardia de la Amistad y ahora las cosas estaban un poco incómodas según ella. Por suerte las otras como siempre se encontraban de buen humor.

—¿Entonces jefa, alguien especial en su vida? — Bromeó Lyra mientras abrazaba a Bon-Bon y ella le besaba en la mejilla.

—Sí, ha de ser medio raro estar en medio de tantas parejas felices — dijo Vinyl dándole un beso en el cuello a Octavia.

—Vinyl, estamos en público — dijo Octavia.

—Vamos, ¿qué el cuello no es tu debilidad amor?

Y pronto Octavia la golpeó en la cabeza.

—Ya, ya, luego nos las arreglamos — dijo pícaramente la chelista.

Todos desviaron las miradas algo incómodas pero con una risita. Twilight pensó involuntariamente en su encuentro involuntario con Applejack mientras tenía su momento especial con sus libros. Pero volviendo al tema Derpy, que también estaba incómoda con la situación cambió el tema:

—Oh, antes que se me olvide Octavia — dijo Derpy sacando una carta de su bolsa. — Te la mandan tus padres, es la cuenta del hospital.

Octavia la revisó y levantó una ceja.

—Ah, de haber sabido que me saldría tan barato no me hubiera contenido tanto. La próxima que nos veamos…

Todas se le quedaron viendo a Octavia con lo que podría llamarse caras de póker y Derpy sacó su segundo sobre.

—Lo que me recuerda, también te mandan esta orden de restricción y estás oficialmente desheredada.

—¡Ah! Y mucho se tardaron.

Un silencio incómodo más tarde,

—¡Llegamos! — Dijo Bon-Bon.

Stalliongrado, un pueblo conocido por sus duros acentos y sus ponis altos y musculosos.

—Sean bienvenidos camarrrrradas — dijo un poni alegremente al verlas.

—¿Cómo les va a ustedes, camarrrrradas?

—¿Herrrmoso día no es verrrrdad camarrrrrrradas?

Las chicas iban caminando y todo eran alegres saludos, salvo la interesante forma de dirigirse los unos a otros no veían nada raro.

—¿Entonces qué tiene que ser? — Preguntó Twilight en voz alta. — Todo lo que veo es amabilidad.

Entonces Vinyl señaló hacia la derecha.

—¿Eso tal vez?

Dos lugareños se habían topado entre sí y se veían uno al otro con una mirada asesina.

—¡Tú! Pedazo de basurrrra, ¿cómo te atrrrrreves a decirrrrle a mi prrrrrrromeida que yo soy un imbécil?

—Tú jamás me dijiste que fuerrrrrrra un secrrreto.

Fue suficiente, el primero le lanzó un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro y el otro respondió con un gancho a la mandíbula y entonces los dos estaban rodando por el suelo dándose de golpes.

—¡No podemos quedarnos así nada más! — Gritó Twilight.

—Claro que no, diez bits al que el de la barba rubia gana — anunció Vinyl

—Yo le voy al lampiño — dijo Bon-Bon estrechando su casco con su amiga.

Las amigas se quedaron ahí apoyando la pelea cuando sintieron la mirada de advertencia de Twilight.

—Ni modo, paremos esto chicas — dijo Derpy arrojando una carta a los dos ponis que no dejaban de golpearse entre sí.

El sobre explotó congelando a los dos a media pelea entonces la pegaso gris aterrizó frente a ellos.

—¿Oigan en serio no han pensado en enfriar los ánimos? — Dijo ella hinchando el pecho.

Miró a sus amigas y a la jefa.

—¿Chicas?

—¿Qué teníamos que reírnos?

—Derpy, mejor quédate en la comedia física.

—Sí, francamente…

—Tan gracioso que olvidé reír, ¿en serio cómo era? Ja-ja, je-je, ¿ju-ju?

La pegaso gris puso mala cara.

—Olvídenlo, ¿cuál era el problema entre ustedes?

Los dos sementales ya se habían descongelado lo suficiente como para hablar:

—Fue culpa de este sujeto, le mandó una carrrrrta a mi prrrrrometida en donde asegurrrrrró que yo errrrra un imbécil.

—Perrro sólo porrrrque él le mandó una carrrrrta a mi mejorrrr amigo asegurrrando que yo errrra un idiota.

—Perrrro porrrrrque antes tú me mandaste una carrrrrrrta llamándome torrrrpe muchas veces.

Una sombra de ira apareció en el rostro de Derpy.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién usa el correo para insultarse?

—¿Qué imporrrrrta? — Dijo uno de los sementales.

Derpy le mostró su placa violentamente en la cara.

—¿Ves esta placa? Soy la capitana de la Guardia de la Amistad, aunque seamos la peor Guardia de Equestria seguimos actuando en el nombre de la Princesa de la Amistad…

Y hablando de ella, Twilight se acercó.

—Derpy, ¿qué te pasa?

—¡Correo! ¡Usan el correo, el medio de comunicación más sagrado de Equestria para insultarse! — Dijo ella. — ¿Se da cuenta de lo que significa? ¿Si no podemos creer en el correo entonces qué?

Twilight tenía una gotita en la sien.

—Derpy…

—¿Qué imporrrrrrta? — Dijo el otro semental. — Todos en Stalliongrrrrrado lo hacen. Porrr eso sólo confiamos en los extrrrrraños, ellos no nos han insultado aún.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en insultarse, ya saben, en persona? — Dijo Vinyl interviniendo. — En serio, miren esto: Lyra eres tonta.

Lyra se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú la mensa que nos da la fama de la peor guardia de la historia.

—Gracias — dijo Vinyl haciendo una reverencia. — O si lo que quieren es decirse sus verdades: Tavi tienes un problema de control de ira, siempre eres calmada y todo pero cuando explotas, explotas.

—Sí, creo que debo ir a hacerme terapia — dijo Octavia pensativa.

—¡Otra! Jefa: ¿ya le han dicho que por lista que sea no pasa de ser una boba que nunca aprende de sus errores y que siempre que hay un maldito problema no hay modo que comprenda que la respuesta es la Magia de la Amistad?

Twilight gruñó.

—Octavia — ordenó.

La yegua gris le dio un coscorrón a Vinyl.

—Lo siento.

—No hay fijón — respondió la unicornio blanca para luego volverse a los dos sementales. — ¿Lo ven? Insultarse en persona tiene muchos beneficios: ves de inmediato la reacción de a quien quieres insultar y el otro si quiere pegarte no tiene que esperar a que se encuentren luego de haber recibido la carta, lo puede hacer en el momento.

Los dos sementales se vieron el uno al otro.

—Acepta mis disculpas camarrrrada, la prrrróxima te insultarrrrré en perrrrsona.

—Y yo no tendrrrrrrrrré que esperrrrrar a parrrrtirte la boca.

Increíblemente se dieron el casco y Twilight intervino con una venita de irritación palpitándole en la frente.

—O bien no insultarse y punto. ¿Por qué empezó todo esto?

—Porrrrrque él me mandó una carrrrrrrta insultante — dijeron los dos a la vez.

Las Guardias de la Amistad se miraron mientras la discusión se reanudaba:

—No es verrrdad tú me mandaste la carrrrrta prrrrrrrimerrro,

—No, mentirrrroso… ¿sabe señorrrrrita unicorrrrnio? Le segurrrrré el consejo y lo insultarrré aquí y ahorrra: crrrrrretino.

—Y yo te parrrtirrrré la boca de una vez.

Recomenzaron la pelea mientras Twilight hizo un face-hoof.

—Nueva política de la Guardia: Vinyl tú te callas.

Tras separar a los sementales se dieron cuenta que por todos lados había ponis peleándose por todo.

—Oigan, oigan, en el nombre de la Princesa de la Amistad: ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? — Exigió saber Bon-Bon con otro grupo de ponis que no dejaban de pelear.

—Una carrrrta que me mandó me dijo que…

—Suficiente — dijo Bon-Bon. — ¿Y ustedes?

—Él me mandó una carrrrrrrta y…

—Suficiente — dijo Bon-Bon.

Y todas obtuvieron respuestas similares en esa cuadra.

—Bien, creo que hemos detectado el problema de amistad — dijo Twilight pensativo.

—Aparentemente — dijo Derpy. — Bueno chicas: vamos a separarnos y a preguntar si el maldito problema siempre lo originó una carta, luego nos veremos en la oficina de correos. Y Vinyl, mejor tú acompaña a la jefa a registrarse en el hotel.

—Entendido — dijo alegremente la unicornio blanca.

Y las otras se separaron.

—¿Entonces ya lo resolvieron ellas? ¿En serio qué pinto aquí? — Dijo Twilight.

—¿Yo qué sé, ser la excusa para traernos aquí para que lo solucionemos todo? — Preguntó Vinyl.

La alicornio morada la miró de mala manera pero mejor no dijo nada.

—Tranquila jefa, vamos te invito a un trago.

Mientras la Guardia de la Amistad simplemente iba interrogando a cuanto poni vieran peleando para repetir la misma pregunta:

—En el nombre de la Princesa de la Amistad: ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

—Todo comenzó con una carrrrrta que él me mandó.

—Mentirrroso tú empezaste.

—No tú, no tú.

Y volvía a comenzar, así que en casos extremos Lyra tuvo que usar su lira ultra-sónica y Octavia su chelo para separarlos. En cuanto a Bon-Bon:

—Él me mandó la carrrrta.

—No, él.

—Tú, tú, tú, tú, tú y mil veces tú.

—¡Ah cállate, cállate, cállate que me desespeeeeerrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaas!

—Ahorrrrra sí te tocó el ocho Kiko.

Comenzaron a pelear cuando la poni color crema sacó dos bombones de chocolate y lo arrojó al suelo dejándolos a los dos pegados al suelo.

Entonces todas llegaron a la oficina de correos en donde Derpy parecía echar chispas.

—Wow, ¿y a ti qué te pasa?

—Estoy de malas desde que descubrí que el correo es el origen de esto. Alguien obviamente está usando el mejor invento de los ponis, el correo, y lo convirtieron en algo maligno. ¡En serio me las van a pagar!

Entonces entraron valientemente. El empleado saltó del susto al ver al grupo de yeguas entrar de una patada a su lugar de trabajo.

—¿Perrrrrrrrrrrrro quién?

Derpy se arregló la gorra de la Guardia con un gesto dramático.

—El correo ya llegó anunciando su canción — dijo fríamente.

—¿Eh?

Derpy avanzó con firmeza y empujó al asustado empleado.

—Te pregunto esto no como la capitana de la Guardia de la Amistad sino como una empleada del servicio postal. ¿Eres tú el que ensucia la santidad del correo por enviar cartas insultantes en el nombre de otros ponis? Porque no es difícil saber qué pasa en este pueblo.

El sujeto tragó saliva.

—Eh yo…

Apretó un botón bajo su escritorio y rápidamente una trampa se activó por debajo de la Guardia de la Amistad, que cayó al vacío.

—¡Yo soy una pegaso, tarado! — Dijo Derpy volando hacia él a toda velocidad.

Entonces él dejó caer un poco de polvo a su trampa. Derpy no comprendía qué hasta que comenzó a estornudar perdiendo el control y estrellándose contra una de las paredes y finalmente al suelo con sus compañeras.

—Por algo le dije que no dejara la comedia física — dijo Lyra.

—¿En serio es el mejor momento de hacer chistes malos? — Se quejó Derpy sobándose la cabeza.

El cartero se asomó por encima de ellas.

—Me han descubierrrrrrrrrto, ¿verdad Guarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdia de la Amistad? ¿Qué harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrán ahorrrrrrrra, detenerrrrrrrrrrrrme?

—¿Diría yo? — Dijo Octavia.

—¡No podrrrrrrrrán! He trrrrrrrrrrabajado mucho parrrrrrrrrrrrra llegarrrrrrrrrrrr hasta donde estoy, con todos luchando contrrrrrrrrrrrra todos; ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Mi trrrrrrrrrabajo es muy aburrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrido! Y no me prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrivarán de lo único que me lo hace interrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrresante.

Derpy miró hacia arriba con furia.

—¿Aburrido? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar el correo aburrido? El correo es lo que hace que todos nosotros sigamos adelante, te alegra el día y te pone una canción en el corazón.

—Di lo que quieras — dijo el maligno cartero, Post Master. — Perrrrrrrro es aburrrrrrrrrrrrrrido y punto, el mandarrrrrrrrrr carrrrrrrrrrrrrrtasf alsas insultantes es lo que finalmente ha hecho algo genial, y lo mejor es que ya no necesito hacer las carrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtas yo mismo. ¡La gente lo hace por mí! Pero bueno, nos vemos luego.

Y las puerrrrrrrrrrrrtas de la trrrrrrrrrrrrampa se cerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraron sobre ellas.

—Bien — dijo Octavia activando el comunicador de su gorra. — ¿Vinyl? ¿Podrías echarnos un casco? Tenemos un pequeño problema.

Del otro lado del comunicador Vinyl escuchó y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitan de mi magia de la Amistad? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Creo que no pero sería bueno tener un extra casco — dijo Vinyl. — Parece que los carteros malignos son más duros de lo que parecen.

—¿Eh?

Corrieron a la oficina de correos listas para confrontar a Post Master pero no estaban. Por lo menos usando su magia combinada lograron sacar a las amigas abriendo la trampa y bajando una cuerda para ayudar a sus amigas.

—¿Fueron vencida por un cartero malvado? — Dijo Twilight. — Eso se me hace difícil de creer.

—Al igual que el mismo tarado ese tenga a todo el pueblo peleando — dijo Derpy. — Maldito, ¿cómo se atreve a usar el correo como un instrumento del mal?

—Derpy, nunca te había escuchado hablar así — dijo Twilight.

—Yo sé, pero si hay algo que yo amo es el correo, ¿no siempre pone una sonrisa en mi rostro y una canción en mi corazón? Y así como yo amo el correo odio a todo aquel que ensucia su bello nombre.

—Como sea, ¿no será mejor que usted vaya a explicar lo que hizo este sujeto? — Preguntó Lyra. — Ya sabe jefa, para que no se sienta hecha de lado en esta aventura.

—Lyra tiene razón — dijo Bon-Bon. — ¿No fue a usted a quien llamó el Cutie-Mapa?

—¡Tienen razón! — Dijo Twilight. — Vamos, tenemos que aclarar las cosas en el pueblo.

Y corrieron listas para la acción, entonces al salir descubrieron que todos los habitantes de Stalliongrado rodeaban la oficina de correos.

—¡Mirrrren camarrrradas! ¡Es el grrrrrrupo de visitantes que nos llamó crrrrretinos peleonerrros!

—¡Prrrrrrimerrrro se meten en nuestrrrrrrras vidas y luego nos insultan!

—¡Lárrrrrguense!  
—¿Crrrrrrree que porrr tenerrrr una corrronita nos puede insultarrrrr librrremente?

Las protestas seguían mientras que agitaban las cartas que supuestamente ellas enviaron, maldito Post Master. Twilight quería hablar, quería aclarar las cosas como la Princesa de la Amistad que era pero la interrumpían cada dos por tres, ¿qué hacer en esta horrible situación? Miró a sus guardias pero ellas no sabían qué hacer para no terminar lastimando a los ponis, después de todo no era culpa suya que estuvieran tan molestos.

Entonces por suerte una poderosa voz se hizo oír:

—¡CAMARRRRRRADAS! ¡ALTO! ÉSTAS CAMARRRADAS DE PONYVILLE NO PUDIERRRON ENVIARRRR ESAS CARRRRTAS!

—EL CAMARRRADA TIENE RRRRRAZÓN, ELLAS NO HARRRÍAN ALGO ASÍ.

Todo el pueblo se apartó para dejar pasar a los dos sementales que las chicas conocieron al inicio de esta aventura.

—Las camarrrrradas nos hicierrrron notarrrr lo bobo que rrrrresulta pelearrrrr porrrr carrrta.

—Exacto, nos insultamos y pegamos en perrrrrrsona y prrrrroblema rrrresuelto — dijo el otro semental. — ¿Porrrr qué querrrrría mandarrr carrrtas si es mucho más fácil decirrrnos las cosas en perrrsona? ¿No lo ven camarrrrradas? ¡Pelearrrrr porrrr carrrrta es estúpido! Si querrrrrrrremos hacerrrrrlo que sea carrra a carrra.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación y confusión por el público, era cierto, ¿por qué dejar que los rencores se acumularan mandando insultos por carta si se podían insultar y pegar en persona? ¡Era tan obvio!

—¡De ahorrrra en adelantes ignorrrarrremos las carrrrtas insultantes! Si quierrren pelea entonces que vengan a pedirrrrla en perrrrsona.

—Unos insultos, golpes y todo se rrrrrresuelve luego con unas cerrrrvezas, eso hicimos nosotrrrrrros.

Ni Twilight ni Post Master pudieron creer lo estúpido que resultaba todo. ¿Era en serio?

—La camarrrrrada unicorrrrrnio nos enseñó una valiosa lección.

Al final la voz del pueblo se hizo oír: todos estaban de acuerdo, de ahí en más se insultarían y pelearían en persona. Lo de las cartas era estúpido.

—Creo que no entienden el mensaje en primer lugar no hay por qué pelear — quiso decir Twilight. Pero entonces su Cutie Mark emitió una vibración anunciando que todo había terminado. Que el problema se había solucionado. — ¡¿Eh?! Pero no, esto no puede ser la solución del problema de amistad, ¿pelear en persona? ¡Pero no hay que pelear en primera!  
—Bueno, se solucionó — dijo Derpy. — El cartero ya no puede seguir esparciendo la discordia, ¿no?

Twilight hizo lo más lógico: comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra un muro.

—Bueno, creo que todo este tiempo tuve razón — dijo orgullosamente Vinyl.

—¿En que es mejor pelearse cara a cara y no ensuciar el glorioso nombre del correo?

—No, en que el Cutie-Mapa la llamó aquí sólo para tener una excusa de traernos a nosotras.

* * *

 **Bueno este cap fue extraño pero me gustó el resultado, nunca había usado el elemento del Cutie-Mapa como tal en mis fics pero porque no me gustó cómo alteró la trama normal de MLP. Aquí lo usé pero para ponerlo en ridículo, espero que se haya entendido. Sin más me despido con el:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

¿Será posible? ¡Pues claro que sí! No es ni más ni menos que la Guardia de la Amistad _; un fanfic que es traído a ustedes por el Jabón Sussio. ¿Está harto que su amada mugre sea borrada por el jabón? Entonces cámbiese a Sussio, ¡el único jabón que no limpia!  
_ En esta ocasión les presentemos un episodio titulado:

 **La pose, todo depende de la pose**

Lyra terminó su 'patrulla' en el Palacio de Twilight y entró al cuartel general, o más bien el par de cuartos que Twilight le cedió al grupo de amigas para que funcionara como sala de descanso, comedor y en el caso de Vinyl siesta-ción para cuando les tocaban sus turnos como Guardia de la Amistad, incluso el cuarto extra era el pequeño almacén en donde las chicas guardaban sus uniformes y armas de repuesto.

—Ey Lyra, ¿algo nuevo? — Preguntó Derpy en cuanto la unicornio verde menta entró.

—Néh, lo normal — dijo ella. — Sólo un poco más de polvo que la última patrulla, sigo insistiendo en que debe conseguirse una brigada de sirvientes de la amistad o algo.

Derpy se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando el presupuesto de la oficina de correos, cuando Vinyl y Octavia llegaron y la unicornio blanca no dejaba de reírse entre dientes mientras que Octavia se mostraba más bien resignada. Derpy la miró.

—¿Tiene algún informe para mí, teniente? ¿Y qué rayos le pasa a la cadete?

—Nada que amerite hablarnos en términos militares — dijo la yegua abriendo el periódico frente a su capitana. — De hecho oficialmente pasamos a ser el hazmerreír.

Derpy levantó una ceja y leyó el titular… para luego estallar en carcajadas.

LA GUARDIA DE LA AMISTAD LO HIZO DE NUEVO

La semana pasada nuestro grupo favorito de soldados ha hecho otro sensacional despliegue de 'orden y disciplina' cuando durante una misión diplomática de la Princesa de la Amistad la capitana de la Guardia Derpy D. Hooves tuvo que abandonar su turno por atender una 'entrega inmediata' del correo dejando sin compañía a un enviado del Rey Lumbre por una hora entera porque reemplazo la teniente Octavia Melody le dio prioridad al recital de la orquesta que estaba atendiendo en lugar de su deber como Guardia Real y no se dignó a ocupar su puesto hasta que terminó la pieza de Chalhoofsky que toca. Bueno, siendo justos el dignatario se encontraba en compañía de la cadete Vinyl Scratch, ¿pero qué puedes pedir de una soldado que es famosa por quedarse completamente dormida en plena patrulla? Era como dejarlo solo, ¿en qué piensa la Princesa de la Amistad tomando bajo su ala a semejante grupo como su fiel 'Guardia de la Amistad'? Este periódico deja pensando al público si está realmente bien que los soldados de Equestria, la crema y nata de las tres razas ponis, den semejante ejemplo a los jóvenes.

—Mi única pregunta es por qué son tan malos los del periódico — dijo Lyra espiando sobre el hombro de Derpy. — Digo, Vinyl tendrá su famita pero no es que sea una holgazana que se la pasa durmiendo, sólo tiene hábitos noctámbulos.

—Tranquila amiga, no hay fijón — se rio la unicornio blanca. — La verdad es que esto que leen es una venganza de la Princesa Celestia que sorprendió a todo un regimiento de mis 'fieles estudiantes' durmiendo la mona perfectamente de pie y con los ojos abiertos.

Lyra no pudo evitar soltar una alegre risotada, haciendo que Derpy se riera de nuevo. Octavia sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse un poco de café que Twilight les tenía preparado y se dejó caer en una silla.

—Sí bueno, creo que Celestia les tiene manía a las Guardias de las otras Princesas… nosotras quizás demos mal ejemplo pero nuestra jefa dice que nos prefiere así al natural.

Entonces Twilight entró al pequeño cuartel.

—Sí bueno, quizás mi maestra no tenga sentido del humor pero de por sí antes nadie conocía a la Guardia de la Amistad y ahora las conocen como el hazmerreír. ¿No creen que deberían pensar en algo para mejorar su imagen?

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Deberíamos comportarnos como militares? No hay problema pero…

—No, no, chicas ustedes saben que me siento más cómoda con ustedes siendo ustedes que actuando como soldados pero de todos modos piensen en algo, ¿por favor?

—¿En serio?

—Confío en ustedes — dijo Twilight. — No es que me interesen las habladurías pero de todos modos piensen en algo. Además aunque mi maestra no fue nada amable ustedes tienen parte de la culpa por lo que es justo que ustedes piensen en la solución.

—Ay por favor, yo no obligué a nadie a tomar lecciones de dormir de pie — se quejó Vinyl.

—Sólo hagan algo ¿de acuerdo? — Pidió Twilight. — Casi no las presiono, así que por favor.

Todas se cuadraron ante ella.

—¡Jefa, somos su Guardia de la Amistad!

Entonces todas salieron del Palacio hacia la casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon (la más grande) en donde pusieron al día a la poni color crema sobre la situación. Al final todas se desparramaron en el sofá pensativas.

—Bien, pensemos: ¿qué nos hace grandes como Guardia Real? — Preguntó Derpy. — Y nada de bromas, ¿comprendido?

Vinyl se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, somos muy amigas así que representamos bien nuestro título de Guardia de la Amistad; digo, ¿alguien ha visto un Guardia Solar especialmente brillante? Sí, sin bromas lo siento. Luego está el detalle que somos espías, así que nos especializamos en manejo de armas de alto nivel y tácticas encubiertas; por lo que nuestro entrenamiento es muy superior al soldado promedio.

—¿Soy yo o tiene sentido? — Preguntó Bon-Bon. — ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo Vinyl?

—Oye, ¡respeta animal! Me gustan los chistes malos y tengo problemas para la disciplina pero no soy ninguna tonta.

—Exacto, de hecho Vinyl es muy lista; su genio se refleja en el ambiente creativo— dijo Octavia.

—Lo lamento, me pasé de la raya — se disculpó la repostera. — Pero volviendo a lo que dijo Vinyl, ¿se dan cuenta que ese es nuestro maldito problema? Somos espías, irónicamente estamos entrenadas para NO actuar como soldados.

—Ambas tienen razón — concedió Derpy. — ¿Pero entonces qué hacemos para resaltar precisamente lo que nos entrenaron para ocultar?

Octavia volvió a revisar el artículo de periódico y se rascó la cabeza pensativa.

—¿Saben? Esto comenzó porque la Princesa Celestia encontró a SUS Guardias holgazaneando en horas de trabajo, de acuerdo que era la técnica de Vinyl pero no por eso tiene derecho a desquitarse con nosotras. Es como dijo Vinyl, nadie les mandó a ese grupo de tarados a preguntarle cómo puede dormir como duerme; no puede culparnos por la falta de disciplina en sus propias filas.

—¡Gracias Tavi! ¡Sabía que me apoyabas!

Octavia le dio un beso rápido.

—Siempre te he apoyado amor, y estoy muy molesta por cómo Celestia habla de ti. Ahora mi sugerencia es que usemos nuestras habilidades: primero resaltemos nuestra gran amistad. ¿Ideas?

—No tengo ni idea a dónde vas con esto pero soy toda oídos — se rio Lyra.

—¿Ideas? — Siguió insistiendo Octavia.

—Tengo una — opinó Bon-Bon. — Algo que refleje que como amigas estamos perfectamente coordinadas y funcionamos bien; algo así como nuestra pose de presentación. ¿Todas estamos en perfecta condición física, no?

Estuvieron de acuerdo, así pues se pusieron a trabajar en su 'fabulosa pose' mostrando así sus habilidades: las dos líderes la teniente Melody y la capitana Hooves se posicionaron espalda con espalda tomando una postura de batalla paradas sobre los cascos traseros con un casco delantero extendido listo para dar el golpe y el otro sobre la víscera de sus respectivas quepis dándoles un toque misterioso. Por su parte Bon-Bon saltó frente a ellas en cuatro cascos como dispuesta a saltar, la posición básica para luchar contra un monstruo. Finalmente Vinyl y Lyra atrás de las líderes sobresaliendo por los lados sosteniendo sus quepis con sus cascos como presentándose.

Entonces pusieron una cámara instantánea con magia y tomaron la fotografía.

—¿Entonces cuál es el siguiente paso? — Preguntó Lyra.

—Fácil, presumiremos nuestras habilidades de infiltración — explicó Octavia. — ¿A alguien se le antoja ir a Canterlot?

Pronto salieron en el último tren de la tarde a la capital del Reino, en donde las diferentes parejas se sentaron en cafés a esperar a que se pusiera el sol. Finalmente se acercaron a hurtadillas al edificio al cual debían de entrar.  
El guardia caminaba aburridamente mascando una goma de mascar alumbrando con su hechizo-linterna mientras hacía la aburrida patrulla de siempre.

—Máh, ni sé para qué me molesto, aquí nunca pasa nada.

—Te entiendo viejo, pero no has llegado al extremo de querer pisar exactamente los mismos lugares todos los días para ver si creas una zanja — dijo alguien detrás de él.

El guardia se volvió indiferente, haciendo una burbuja con su goma iluminando a una unicornio verde menta vestida con un suéter de lana negro y un gorrito de ladrón.

—Ah, eso suena interesante. ¿Cómo te aseguras de pisar siempre el mismo lugar?

—Bueno, en mi caso donde trabajo de patrullera es un lugar alfombrado y mis huellas quedan siempre marcadas en la alfombra por lo que es fácil.

—Supongo que puedo cubrirme los cascos de pintura — dijo indiferente el tipo. — ¿Entonces qué, vienes a meterte al edificio?

—Sí, algo así — se disculpó ella. — ¿Vas a impedirlo?

—¿Tengo cara de policía? Mi contrato establece claro que mi trabajo es hacer rondas por aquí, y no me pagan lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi vida por una tontería. Si por lo menos todavía tuviera mi seguro médico me lo pensaría pero con los últimos recortes… en fin. Por eso no te metas con las prestaciones de tus empleados

—Chico, te van a despedir — advirtió Lyra.

—Que lo intenten, la compañía no nos da ni una linterna ni un silbato para llamar a la policía ni mucho menos nos da entrenamiento de defensa personal; ¿qué quieren que hagamos si viene un ladrón? Hagamos esto: voy a ir a buscar al policía más cercano en cinco minutos, puedo hacerlo en diez por unos cuantos bits.

Lyra se encogió de hombros y le dio una bolsa con monedas al tipo que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y siguió su camino mascando su goma.

Lyra se encogió de hombros y con su magia abrió la cerradura de la puerta principal. Como súper espía entrenada estaba preparada para nulificar cuanto hechizo de detección existiera pero al final no hubo necesidad ya que el hechizo de alarma que tenía el lugar era de esos que se podía comprar en el supermercado, aprendían a superar esos en la primera semana de entrenamiento.

Entonces ella se colocó el gorro de bandido sobre la boca.

—Listo, pueden entrar.

Desde el techo Derpy introdujo una de las cartas especiales de su jefa por la ranura de la ventana y la activó. La ventana se abrió con un simple 'click' y ella entró rápidamente al tiempo que Vinyl se tele-transportaba dentro desde un callejón cercano. Octavia y Bon-Bon se habían puesto a vigilar, pero no hubo necesidad pues el único obstáculo era el guardia de seguridad hastiado de su trabajo que se quedó charlando con ellas y de buena gana aceptó el chocolate que Bon-Bon le ofreció.

—¿Entonces qué van a robar estas oficinas? — Preguntó él. — No es que manejemos dinero aquí, ahora casi todo lo maneja directamente el banco. En todo caso hay un poco pero…

—No es dinero, simplemente vamos a alterar un poco las noticias de mañana — explicó Octavia.

—Ya…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de redacción, Derpy se apoyaba contra el escritorio del editor en jefe mientras que dejaba a Lyra, la mejor escribiendo, hiciera lo suyo.

—Sobreestimamos el lugar, creo que sólo tú hubieras bastado — dijo la pegaso.

—Como sea, ¿pero no creen que esto no es precisamente lo que haría un soldado de Equestria? — Preguntó Vinyl.

—Sí, sí, vergüenza como Guardia Real — dijo Lyra. — De todos modos nada mejor que un escándalo nuevo para que la gente se olvide de uno viejo. Y además, ¿quién manda a Celestia a fastidiarnos por el periódico? Para eso se dicen las cosas de frente.

…

Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno un insistente toque llamó a Twilight.

—¡Voy! — Dijo ella pensando que era la Guardia de la Amistad. — Buenos días… eh, ¿Princesa Celestia?

Ella bufó molesta.

—Quiero intercambiar unas palabritas con la Guardia de la Amistad, ¡AHORA!

—No han llegado, su turno empieza en unos cinco minutos y siempre vienen a la hora — dijo Twilight. — ¿Qué pasa?

Ella le mostró el periódico del día, en donde de buenas a primeras se veía la fotografía las cinco soldados posando. Y el titular:

SORPRENDENTE POSE ASOMBRA A LA NACIÓN

Abajo una fotografía de Celestia estrechando cascos con… ¿un humano? No, era una obvia manipulación (el humano era una figura de cartón obviamente recortada y sobrepuesta en una vieja fotografía de Celestia). Y abajo:

EL GOBIERNO CONSPIRA CON LOS HUMANOS, LA SORPRENDENTE VERDAD DE LOS ENCUENTROS CERCANOS DEL TERCER TIPO

—Su chistecito ya me llenó la agenda de la mañana con atender reporteros y un grupo de fanáticos amantes de las teorías de la conspiración. Soy una Princesa y es mi deber atender a mis pequeños ponis… ¡PERO ANTES ESAS CINCO ME VAN A OÍR!

Twilight no supo qué decir, ¿era en serio? Entonces Octavia y Derpy se aparecieron a los lados de la Princesa.

—Moraleja: no insultar a las esposas de otros a través de un medio nacional — dijo fríamente Octavia. — Puede decirme a mí lo que quiera, pero nadie se mete con mi Vinyl, ¿entendido?

—Sí, uno cosecha lo que siembra, por eso las cosas se dicen de frente — añadió Derpy. — ¿No le parece?

Celestia arrugó el periódico y lo quemó con su magia.

—Bien, lo admito: me la busqué. Bien jugado, muy bien jugado. Pero como le digo siempre a la Guardia de mi hermana: no crean que olvidaré esto. Increíble, jamás pensé que hubiera alguien que me hiciera enojar más que los soldados de Luna…

Y se fue volando mientras Twilight hacía un face-hoof.

—Ustedes… ustedes de verdad… arg, olvídenlo.

* * *

 **Bueno un cap que me gustó mucho el resultado, extraño y todo pero fue una de esas ideas que te levantan de donde estás y dejar lo que sea que estás porque tienes que ponerla sin importar qué. Incomodar a Celestia, en serio no me canso de ello.**

 **Y por cierto si alguien leyó la 'publicidad' del inicio fue un homenaje al personaje de cómics chilenos Condorito, quien lo entiende lo entiende.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

_No, no estás viendo cosas; ni tampoco descargaste un virus. En verdad se trata de la famosísima Guardia de la Amistad. Un fic traído a ustedes por cortesía de Las Caballeras Undead. ¿Cree que el Reino está amenazado? ¡Entonces llame a nuestras oficinas centrales o mande una carta vía Dragón SMS! La amenaza será cruelmente asesinada, asegurándonos que sus últimos momentos sean los más dolorosos de su vida. Llama ya, no te quedes callado._ En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado:

 **Los 'otros' juegos militares**

La tarde se prestaba para pasársela bien entre amigos. Twilight y la Guardia de la Amistad habían llegado a Canterlot para presentar un informe detallado sobre la pelea que tuvieron contra su ex entrenador Draco Sparkle (hijo de Twilight de la otra dimensión) que luego resultó ser un psicópata peligroso llamado Hiperion. Fue el equipo del caos el que puso en su lugar al tipo aquel pero Spike no se cansaba de decir que las Guardias de la Amistad fueron las que le dieron la clave de cómo derrotarlo aunque todo fuera por accidente.  
Luego de una tremenda paliza a la cual sobrevivieron sólo por sus uniformes especiales, Vinyl decidió que su último deseo sería desayunar así que decidió prepararse un último pan tostado, y a falta de algo mejor para cocinarlo usó sus anteojos láser. El resultado: quemó su pan y en frustración lo arrojó lejos, desgraciadamente le cayó en la cabeza a Hiperion, cosa que lo enfureció pero al cargar contra ella pisó la mantequilla con la que Vinyl iba a untar su pan tostado y terminó patinando y dándose de narices contra una pared. El resto salió por lógica: el equipo del caos adivinó que no debía de enfrentar a Hiperion en campo abierto sino hacer lo que hacían mejor: bromas, así que al final se la pasaron fastidiándolo y fastidiándolo hasta tal punto que el pobre perdió la voluntad de pelear.  
¿Y la Guardia de la Amistad? Gracias a que recibieron tanto castigo en garras de Hiperion pero siguieron luchando hasta el final se ganaron el respeto de todos. Y luego de una reunión de no más de quince minutos con las Princesas se dispusieron a pasear.

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira! — Gritó alegremente Dinky corriendo hacia la oficina central de correos. — ¡Es enorme, mucho más que la de Ponyville!

—Los recuerdos — suspiró Derpy en tono soñador. — ¿Sabes Dinky mi amor? Aquí fue mi primer empleo mientras terminaba el colegio militar, me limitaba a clasificar el correo pero era como un sueño; y era tan buena que me ofrecieron un trabajo con más responsabilidades. Qué tiempos aquellos cariño, qué tiempos aquellos.

—¿Y por qué no seguiste trabajando aquí si te gustaba tanto, mamá? — Preguntó Dinky.

—Porque los altos mandos del Servicio Secreto me asignaron Ponyville como mi base y tuve que aceptar, porque además me dejarían ser la jefa de una oficina de correos, y ese siempre fue mi sueño. El correo es sagrado Dinky, recuérdalo bien.

Dinky asintió con los ojos brillando de admiración por la determinación de Derpy mientras que el resto de la Guardia de la Amistad soltaba un pequeño 'aw' de encanto.

—Oye Tavi, ¿crees que tú y yo podríamos adoptar algún día? Sería lindo tener a alguien que nos quiera tanto como Dinky quiere a la capitana, ¿no te parece? Hasta podría ser un pequeño pegaso sólo para fastidiar más a mis viejos. ¿Qué me dices amor?

—Bueno podría ser pero, ¿no te basta con que ya estén tras las rejas tus padres? ¿En serio tienes que fastidiarlos todavía más de lo que ya están?

—Ajá, ¿recuérdame de cuánto fue la cuenta del hospital que te mandaron tus padres?

—Ehem… no he dicho nada…

Y siguieron avanzando y charlando entre todos cuando por fin pararon a comer algo en una banca de un parque para disfrutar de un buen día de campo.

—¿No les importa que sean hayburguers, verdad? — Preguntó Derpy. — Ya saben…

—Sí, sí, viajamos con una niña, sin problemas — dijo Lyra. — Y Dinky es genial, ¿a que no?

—Gracias señorita Lyra — dijo inocentemente Dinky con la boca llena de migas de papas fritas y kétchup.

—Dinky, no te ensucies demasiado cariño — dijo Derpy sacando una servilleta y limpiándola. — Debes fijarte más.

—Pero mamá tú también estás llena de migas — dijo Dinky limpiando la pechera de Derpy.

Siguieron comiendo alegremente cuando alguien llegó corriendo a verlas.

—¡Teniente Hooves! ¡Teniente Hooves!

Todas se volvieron, era el capitán de la Guardia del Sol Master Sword y su segundo al mando Hylian Shield.

—Ey chicos, ¿qué se cuentan? — Saludó Derpy. — Y ya no es teniente, ahora soy toda una capitana hecha y derecha.

—Lo sentimos capitana — dijo Hylian. — Igual, sólo llegamos a saludar a viejas compañeras de entrenamiento y presentar nuestros respetos. Escuchamos lo que pasó, y vimos el estado en el que terminó el Imperio Cristal. Ustedes son muy valientes de verdad.

—Ya, no fue para tanto — dijo Bon-Bon. — Hicimos nuestro deber de soldados, nada más.

—Igual será todo un honor enfrentarlas en los juegos militares — dijo Master cuadrándose. — Un verdadero honor, sí señor.

La Guardia de la Amistad intercambió una mirada de estupefacción.

—¿Los juegos militares? ¿Qué, ya son? — Preguntó Octavia.

—Ni me había puesto a pensar que era ya esa época del año — dijo Derpy pensativa.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre las Guardias de la Amistad, no invitarlas a participar a los juegos, pasaba; eran una Guardia Real de sólo cinco integrantes que además estaba entrenada para usar armas a la medida, no armas militares como tal. Pero no decirles siquiera del evento, eso era pasarse.

Por otro lado los dos soldados solares no supieron qué decir. Una vez al año había un evento en donde las tres guardias de Equestria se enfrentaban en pequeños combates de uno contra uno, para luego terminar en una tremenda battle royale para determinar quién era el equipo más fuerte. Una forma de demostrarle al pueblo de Equestria qué tan poderosos eran sus soldados.

—Pero la Princesa Celestia ya fijó la fecha del evento — dijo Master Sword. — ¿No las invitaron?

—No creo que lo hagan, sólo somos cinco y dos seguimos en rehabilitación luego de la paliza que nos propinó el tal Hiperion — dijo Bon-Bon restándole importancia.

—Sin mencionar que a Celestia seguimos sin caerle bien — dijo Vinyl cansadamente.

Todas asintieron al unísono y siguieron comiendo.  
Los soldados solares se miraban claramente molestos pero al final Derpy los tranquilizó.

—Oigan, no se preocupen por nosotras, sabemos que somos buenas y que no hay que demostrarle nada a nadie. Y es como dice Bon-Bon, somos muy pocas.

—Sí, que le caigamos bien o no a Celestia no es asunto nuestro — dijo Lyra finalizando el asunto. — Diviértanse en los juegos militares y den lo mejor que nosotras damos lo mejor siempre.

Los dos soldados solares se dejaron caer en el pasto algo desanimados.

—Ya qué, igual ni vamos a ganar — dijo de mala gana Hylian Shield.

—Ajá, la Guardia Lunar nos destruirá igual que siempre — se unió Master Sword. — No importa qué tanto entrenemos siempre quedamos en último lugar detrás de la Guardia de Cristal y esos tipos de la Princesa Luna.

—Ajá, — dijo de mala gana Hylian. — De todos modos no importa qué tanto avancemos en los juegos, al final todo se reduce a Shining Armor y esos dos monstruos que la Princesa Luna tiene por capitanes.

Derpy se encogió de hombros y terminó su hayburguer.

—Bueno pues cambien las reglas, ¿no? Black y Lighting son invencibles en el campo de batalla (de hecho hubiera sido medio satisfactorio ver cómo Hiperion barría el piso con esos dos) pero siguen siendo ponis y puede que en toros campos no sean ni la mitad de buenos.

Los dos soldados la vieron sin entender.

—La capitana se refiere a que si no pueden vencerlos así como así, saquen a los soldados de la noche de su zona de confort — explicó Vinyl. — Peleando no tienen rival, pero si el juego fuera otro podrían tener una oportunidad, ¿no creen?

Los dos soldados suspiraron.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Exacto, los juegos militares son una institución desde los tiempos de Death Ride el Primer Emperador. Las reglas no pueden alterarse.

Vinyl miró a sus amigas y supo que todas pensaban lo mismo. ¡Ah! el arte de la manipulación, el ABC de la sabiduría de los espías.

—Eso ya lo sabemos — dijo Derpy. — Pero las reglas dicen que basta con que se presenten los representantes de cada una de las guardias, tradicionalmente todo se reduce a los capitanes peleando entre sí pero no está escrito; es pura costumbre. Usen eso, ¿no? los capitanes pueden irse a competir a… no sé…

—Digamos otros juegos militares en donde no peleen sino que se haga algo en donde todos tengamos la posibilidad de ganar — dijo Bon-Bon.

—Pero… no entiendo… — dijeron los dos sementales a la vez…

Dinky les sonrió ampliamente.

—Ustedes quieren derrotar a Black y a Lighting en un evento oficial, ¿no? hagamos nuestro propio evento oficial.

—¿QUÉ?

—Fácil: alquilamos un lugar, cooperamos entre todos para comprar unos trofeos de primero, segundo y tercer lugar y le ponemos a la convocatoria el sello de la jefa para hacerlo un evento oficial.

Los dos Guardias solares se miraron y rápido estrecharon cascos con la Guardia de la Amistad.

—Pero convencer a esos dos que participen ahí y no en los juegos militares de siempre queda bajo su responsabilidad — advirtió Derpy.

—Ustedes consigan el sello de la Princesa Twilight y el resto déjenlo en nuestros cascos — dijeron los dos alegremente.

En cuanto regresaron a Ponyville, conseguir el sello de Twilight no fue difícil. Ella les había dejado uno a la Guardia para que pudieran encargarse por su cuenta del papeleo oficial del ejército sin que la molestaran constantemente; así pues Derpy se limitó a ponerlo y luego fue a su oficina, pensaba mandarlo correo inmediato pero la suerte le sonrió.

—Ey Derpy, ¿qué te cuentas? — La saludó Spike saliendo de la casa de Sweetie.

—Nada que reportar pero estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú qué tal?

—No me quejo — dijo Spike.

Entonces Derpy tuvo su gran idea.

—Oye Spike, ¿me puedes hacer el favor de mandarle este documento a Master Sword de la Guardia del Sol? ¡Te lo agradecería miles!

—Sí, cómo no — dijo Spike. — Hace tiempo que no uso mi aliento mensajero pero está bien…

Y lo mandó para luego despedirse de Derpy.

Mientras en Canterlot los dos soldados de Celestia recibieron el documento 'oficial' que era lo que estaban esperando. Con todo y todo fueron a los cuarteles de la Princesa Luna.

—Ey Black, Lighting — saludó Master Sword.

—¿En qué te podemos servir? — Preguntó Lighting Flash.

—Lo de siempre — dijo Hylian Shield de mala gana extendiendo el documento. — Hoy nos toca a nosotros presentar el desafío para los siguientes juegos militares.

—Qué entusiasmo el tuyo — dijo el Espadachín Negro.

—Ajá, apuntarnos para otra paliza… no es que lo hagamos de gusto sino por tradición — gruñó Master Sword.

Los dos guerreros de la noche se rieron y firmaron, claro, ¿qué tenían que perder? El resto fue una semana típica antes de los famosos juegos militares, con todos entrenando al máximo para arrasar con la siguiente competencia, aunque todos ya sabían el resultado desde ya. Incluso la Guardia del Sol. Lo único raro según Black y Lighting era por qué les hicieron firmar el documento confirmando su participación como Guardia Lunar una segunda vez pero igual no le dieron muchas más vueltas al asunto.

Y llegó el gran día, como siempre los soldados salieron hacia el estadio de Canterlot altos y orgullosos como ellos solos, como siempre encabezados por sus capitanes. Las Princesas ya se encontraban en el Estadio esperando la batalla, así que este era sólo un desfile para que los fans de todas las Guardias aclamaran a sus ídolos como se lo merecían.

Y así de improviso Hylian Shield y Master Sword se desviaron hacia la estación de trenes.

—¿Y ustedes a dónde van? — Preguntó Black Swordsman.

—A Ponyville y ustedes también — explicó Master Sword.

—¿Disculpa? — Cuestionó Lighting Flash.

Entonces les mostraron el documento que habían firmado y casi se les cae el alma a los pies:

ACEPTO EL DESAFÍO Y HAGO CONSTAR QUE PARTICIPARÉ EN LOS 'OTROS' JUEGOS MILITARES

Y como era lógico, el sello de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle lo hacía oficial así que no podían negarse.

—¡No pueden hacer esto! — Protestó Black Swordsman.

—Claro que podemos — dijo Hylian. — Las normas dicen que cada Guardia envía a sus representantes, y eso hicimos, nombramos a nuestros representantes y los capitanes vamos a otros juegos.

—¿¡Pero y nosotros qué!? — Protestaron los dos guerreros de la noche.

—Pues como accedieron a participar a nuestros juegos primero me imagino que pueden nombrar a sus reemplazos para que los representen en esta competencia así como los soldados que los acompañarán en el otro evento, pero rápido porque el tren se nos va.

Y pese a las protestas de sus soldados y el público, Black y Lighting aceptaron que fue su culpa por no fijarse a qué estaban accediendo a participar y se fueron tras Hylian y Master. El público murmuró confundido, ellos habían ido a ver en acción a los capitanes… ¿y ahora qué?

—¡Por cierto el evento en Ponyville es entrada libre! — Se apresuró a decir Master Sword.

Entonces siguieron a los guerreros, aunque no fuera en el lujoso estadio de Canterlot, una pelea era una pelea y el boleto a Ponyville ida y vuelta no costaba más de cinco bits incluido el impuesto. Por suerte los juegos militares normales también era de entrada libre, los únicos asientos cobrados eran los de 'preferencial' así que los que sí habían pagado no tuvieron más remedio que ir al estadio aunque no fuera para ver a los capitanes.

 _ **En el palco VIP de Canterlot:**_

—¿Y crees que a la Guardia de la Amistad le guste la sorpresa? — Preguntó Luna.

Celestia sonrió viendo las cinco sillas VIP que les había reservado a las chicas, confiaba en que Twilight Sparkle y sus chicas se aparecieran en cualquier minuto.

—Segura, segura. Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de arriesgar el pellejo por salvar a Cadance, ¿no crees? Además así participan de los juegos a pesar de no tener a los suficientes miembros.

Luna se dio por satisfecha y siguió esperando. Estaba impaciente por ver a sus soldados propinarles otra paliza a los soldados de Cadance y Celestia.

 _ **Ponyville:**_

Twilight tocaba la puerta de Derpy alegremente.

—¡Derpy! ¡Derpy soy Twilight! Reúne a las chicas rápido que vamos a Canterlot. Tenemos entradas VIP para ver los juegos militares. Pensé que les gustaría la sorpresa.

Entonces se asomó el doctor Whooves.

—Ah, Princesa — saludó el doctor. — Disculpe que no respondiera antes pero estaba trabajando en mi TARDIS. ¿En qué puedo servirla?

—No se preocupe doctor, ¿está Derpy?

—Bueno no… salió con la Guardia de la Amistad a no sé qué evento — dijo él pensativo. — Dijo que habían alquilado el estadio de hoof-ball en las afueras del pueblo para no sé qué ya que no las invitaron a los juegos militares.

Twilight no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Por querer darles la sorpresa no les dijo pero ahora habían hecho otra fiesta… por el Jefazo ojalá no les haya salido tan cara, pobrecillas… hacer su fiesta privada porque creyeron que no habían sido invitadas.

—La próxima les doy sus invitaciones a la primera — murmuró Twilight.

Llegó al estadio y no podía creer lo que veía…

 _ **En el palco VIP de Canterlot:**_

—Ya es hora y Twilight y sus soldados no aparecen — dijo Luna con preocupación.

—Es verdad — murmuró nerviosamente Celestia. — ¿Qué les pasaría?

Entonces los soldados participantes entraron en la Arena, y ni rastro de los capitanes. Igualmente el público era mucho menos de lo usual, sólo quedaban los que habían pagado asientos preferenciales pero los otros ni vistos ni oídos.

—¿Dónde están todos? — Preguntó Celestia asustada.

—¿Qué no supieron? Están en los otros juegos militares — dijo alguien. — Un evento de la Princesa Twilight… los capitanes ya se fueron hacia allá.

Las dos Princesas se miraron y volaron hacia Ponyville a toda velocidad, por favor que esto no esté pasando por favor…

 _ **Ponyville:**_

Twilight no podía creerlo, ¿cómo se las arreglaron sus soldados para traer a los capitanes de las Guardias del Sol y la Luna a este evento tan raro?

Primera competencia: concurso de comer pay patrocinado por los Apple.

Segunda competencia: escuchar hasta el final la charla de Sweet Pea sobre la conspiración de los humanos y la Corona para luego contestar un examen sobre la misma (Lyra tenía prohibido participar aquí por ser experta en el tema así que ejercía como juez).

Competencia de baile, en donde Master Sword los sorprendió a todos con su poderoso giro tan hermoso y certero que dejó toda una zona de maleza cortada bien al ras del césped.

Concurso de canto a capela, en donde para sorpresa de nadie Octavia ganó pero se dio duro contra un soldado del sol llamado Kokiri Sword y otra chica llamada Hookshot.

Una competencia especialmente peligrosa: despertar a Rarity de su sueño de belleza y escapar por sus vidas antes que ella los atrapara. El más rápido de todos los que intentaron ese tremendo atentado contra el sentido común y la salud (en serio cuando Rarity se enfurecía se enfurecía de verdad) fue el soldado del Sol llamado Pegasus Boots.

—¿Pero y todas estas tonterías qué tienen que ver con los juegos militares? — Gritó Black Swordsman agarrándose el abrigo para no gritar de la frustración, ya que tal como predijo Derpy, al sacarlo de su zona de confort (el combate) la Guardia Lunar no daba una. Una tras otra iban quedando en último lugar en todas las malditas competencias.

—Bueno, ninguno de los participantes es civil — le dijo orgullosamente Lyra.

Lighting pateó un basurero.

—Váyanse al demonio, basta ya. ¡Nos retiramos infantería!

—¡Lo mismo aquí Fuerza Aérea! — Gruñó su esposo.

Y la Guardia Lunar se retiraba muy molesta justo en el momento en que ambas Princesas aterrizaban a ver qué diablos, pero no las vieron, de hecho todos estaban ocupados viendo irse a la Guardia Lunar.

—¿Saben qué significa? — Preguntó Master Sword.

—¡SÍ, LES GANAMOS! — Gritó Hylian Shield. — ¡LA GUARDIA LUNAR SE RETIRA! ¡LES HEMOS GANADO EN UN EVENTO OFICIAL!

Y los soldados estallaron en vítores, mientras que el público se rascaba la cabeza, ¿en serio qué demonios acababa de pasar?

—Gracias Guardia de la Amistad, de no ser por su idea este momento de gloria no sería posible — dijo llorando el soldado Lens of Truth abrazando a Octavia. — ¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos, ganamos!

—Sí, pero aún falta que nos derroten a nosotras — dijo Derpy. — Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

—Como sea — dijo el soldado solar Fused Shadow. — ¡Los de la luna están fuera, ahora cualquiera puede ganar!

El resto de la competencia siguió como si nada: atrapar a un cerdo embadurnado en grasa, eso fue divertido. Ganó Vinyl.

Ponerle la cola a la Princesa (obviamente un cartel), Lens of Truth tuvo una gran ventaja sobre todos, sabía identificar indicaciones falsas y logró un puntaje perfecto.

Las competencias seguían pero el público ya se había ido, habían venido a pelear no a ver a estos soldados comportarse así.

—De nuevo no sé cómo agradecerles Guardia de la Amistad — dijo Hylian Shield tomando el trofeo del primer lugar cuando quedó decidido que la Guardia del Sol era la ganadora absoluta de los otros juegos militares, era un trofeo de plástico barato ni la mitad de bonito que el trofeo del otro evento pero les recordaría por siempre la derrota de la Guardia Lunar. — Gracias a su idea les ganamos.

—No nos den todo el crédito — dijo modestamente Derpy. — Dénselo a Celestia por no invitarnos a los juegos militares y a nuestra jefa por dejar su sello a nuestra disposición siempre.

A todo esto Celestia fulminó con la mirada a Twilight que quería que se la tragara la tierra. Por suerte Luna se estaba riendo alegremente.

—¿Y a ti no te molesta todo esto? — Preguntó Celestia gruñendo.

—¿Por qué debería? Perdimos pero porque esos dos no se molestaron en leer a qué estaban accediendo participar.

Celestia suspiró ya sin saber qué decir a todo esto.

—Un día me pondré a analizar cuál de todas las Guardias me enferma más: la mía, la tuya o la Guardia de la Amistad.

* * *

 **Bueno el final algo acelerado pero porque no se me ocurría cómo darle un buen remate. ¿Les gusta cómo juega la Guardia de la Amistad? Y hoy pensé en poner la equivocación de Twilight como el origen del problema pero porque ya mucho enemistar a la Guardia de la Amistad con Celestia. ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

_¿Pero entonces el fic no estaba muerto sino sólo estaba de parranda? ¡Pues sí que sí! No es ni nada más ni nada menos que la súper genial Guardia de la Amistad, un fic que es traído a ustedes por cortesía de la Pizzería de Jerry el Oso; si buscas un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual con canciones, mucha pizza y robots asesinos no dudes en visitarnos. ¡Estamos contratando guardias de seguridad, la plaza está siempre abierta para todos los valientes interesados_! En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado:

 _ **Nota rápida**_ _ **: este capítulo también está inspirado por 'The Royal Ponyville Orchestra' pero solamente los primeros capítulos, el segundo para ser más exacto. Espero les guste y de nuevo reitero que es más un tributo a la traductora Mikicomo que al autor original; no es que tenga algo contra Distaff Pope (¡al contrario!) pero ella se tomó la molestia de traducir tan genial fic por una recomendación mía así que bueno, amiga para ti.**_

 **La enemiga de mi amiga es mi soldado**

Octavia se arregló su moño característico y a la señal del director de la orquesta municipal de Ponyville, los músicos que la componían comenzaron a tocar una delicada melodía para amenizar el festival folclórico de Ponyville. Habían llegado personalidades de toda Equestria y era un evento de lo más hermoso ya que la Princesa Twilight no había escatimado en detalles, entre otras cosas porque quería que se olvidara el incidente de los otros Juegos Militares organizado por su magia y hasta ahora todo iba de maravilla.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas enojado con tu Guardia por usar tu nombre para organizar ese otro evento — le dijo Rarity viendo cómo toda la Guardia de la Amistad con la excepción de Octavia ejercían eficientemente el papel de seguridad del evento.

—Si te pones a analizarlo la culpa fue mía — fue la triste respuesta de Twilight. — Y como cosa rara la Princesa Celestia se puso del lado de ellas… y no la culpo. Eso me pasa por actuar sin tomar en cuenta las asperezas entre mis soldados y la Princesa. Además tienes que admitir que Octavia se está luciendo en el escenario, es la mejor música del pueblo.

Rarity no podía estar más de acuerdo, Octavia era una verdadera maestra del chelo y su elegancia natural le daba al evento en general un aire de sofisticación que abrumaba.

Pero entonces Pinkie Pie saltó al escenario y le dedicó a Octavia la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¡Hola prima Octavia! Digo prima porque ambas somos ramas alejadas del árbol familiar Apple, ¿ya sabías? ¡Estamos emparentadas querida prima! Pero bueno, estaba oyendo la música y todo va muy bien pero sólo han puesto esa música aburridísima y es tiempo de animar la fiesta, parece de esas fiestas de los estirados de Canterlot.

—Creo que no has entendido Pinkie Pie, la idea de esta fiesta…

—¡Entendí perfectamente! — Dijo Pinkie. — ¡Vamos! ¡Toca el Pony-pockey! ¡Te sale genial primita, de verdad que sí! ¡Vamos tócame el Pony-pockey por favor tócamelo por favor te lo pido por la Princesa Celestia por favor! ¡Ándale prima Octavia por favor!

A todo esto todos los ponis alrededor murmuraban y el público se impacientaba, toda la orquesta miraba a Octavia que era algo así como la líder de la misma. Al final la poni gris miró a su alrededor y sólo porque el público ya estaba por irse accedió, además porque sabía que Pinkie Pie se pondría insoportable si no le daba lo que quería.

—Toco la canción ¿y me prometes dejar de interrumpirme?

—¡Palabra de amiga! ¿O quieres que te haga la promesa Pinkie? Con cerrojo o…

Octavia se puso a tocar seguida por el resto de la orquesta, ya todos acostumbrados a Pinkie Pie, mientras ella cantaba. Al final, tal como temía Octavia, las grandes personalidades se habían ido al reconocer la infame canción y a la infame poni que siempre arruinaba la .

—¡Y así animas una fiesta! — Celebró la hiperactiva poni rosa. — Sabía yo que a tu acto le hacía falta un poco de música divertida. Sabía yo que tocar esa canción tan bonita te iba a alegrar el día querida Octavia y además que…

Octavia tomó aire, como buena poni criada en Mane-Hattan sabía mantener el buen porte y la paciencia cuando alguien le hacía perder la poca paciencia que tenía. Tras tronar el cuello encaró a Pinkie.  
A estas alturas tanto las amigas de Pinkie como las Guardias de la Amistad se habían acercado, esto no pintaba para nada bien ya que conocían a Octavia y aunque no lo aparentaba sabían que estaba que echaba chispas.

—¡Y es que yo por una amiga lo que sea! Ya te había hecho el favor en la Gala y la Fiesta en el Jardín y…

Octavia le puso un casco en la boca.

—Ah sí, porque arruinarle las presentaciones a la gente es un signo de amistad.

—¿No querrás decir mejorar querida prima Octavia? Porque así…

Octavia entonces le dio una palmadita condescendiente en el lomo.

—Ya, ya, no te preocupes yo sé que tuviste la mejor de las intenciones — sonrió la teniente. — Así que te tengo una gran sorpresa.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Dime, dime, dime, dime!

—Oficialmente terminó nuestra amistad. Te odio y a partir de ahora somos enemigas. Gracias por todo y vete al demonio. Y ¡uf me urge una copa! ¿Vienes Vy? ¿Chicas?

—Seguro — dijo Vinyl siguiendo a su esposa con el resto de la Guardia.

Mientras tanto Pinkie se quedó ahí congelada y su melena se desinfló de pronto.

—¿Dijo que somos enemigas? Pero yo le caigo bien a todos…

—Yo hablaré con ella mañana — dijo Twilight. — Pero Pinkie entiende que a veces no mides tus acciones y los ponis se molestan. Pero no te preocupes, hablaremos con Octavia mañana cuando esté más tranquila, ¿te parece?

Con eso Pinkie se animó su melena regresó a la normalidad, o casi, no regresaría del todo a su estado normal hasta que Octavia la perdonara. Pero un inicio era un inicio.

—¡Tienes razón, las ponis dicen cosas malas cuando están enojadas!

Y así se salvó lo que pudo haber sido una crisis.  
Al día siguiente Twilight se apareció muy seria ante la casa de Vinyl y Octavia y tocó la puerta con firmeza.

—¡Octavia, Octavia abre la puerta ya! — Dijo ella. — ¡Teniente Melody abra la puerta!

La aludida acudió pero con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

—Ey jefa, el patrullaje de hoy es cosa de Derpy. A mí mi cabeza me está matando, creo que me pasé por una o dos copas. ¿O tiene una misión especial para mí? Si es así, ¿le importa si primero paso a la farmacia por un par de aspirinas?

Twilight rodó los ojos.

—De hecho Octavia… quiero que vayas a ver a Pinkie y que le digas que todo fue un gran malentendido que no son enemigas y que no la odias.

—Ya, claro no hay problema. Si en algo nos especializamos los espías es en el arte de la mentira — dijo Octavia con cinismo. — Claro que su Pinkie-sentido le advertirá que miento y en el fondo seguimos siendo enemigas y que sólo le estoy mostrando simpatía porque sus amigas me obligaron.

—Octavia no estoy jugando — dijo Twilight. — Entiendo que te molestaras pero eso no es razón para decirle a Pinkie que ya no son amigas. Ella es muy sensible y sólo evité que rompiera a llorar y le entrara otra de sus crisis porque le dije que sólo hablaste por ira.

Octavia se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno que se acostumbre a que alguien la odie, ¿no? No puedes caerle bien a todo el mundo. Además tener un enemigo te forma el carácter, todos tenemos nuestras némesis.

—¡Verdad! — Gritó Vinyl desde dentro de la casa. — Mis enemigos siguen siendo mis padres, ah, y el director de orquesta que estuvo pretendiendo a Tavi.

Aun Twilight miró a Octavia muy seriamente.

—Octavia Melody, como Princesa de la Amistad y tu jefa te ordeno que vayas y perdones a Pinkie Pie ya mismo.

—Bien, algo no está bien aquí — dijo con calma Octavia alcanzando una taza de café y le dio un sorbo. — No puedes forzarme a perdonar a nadie ni mucho menos forzarme a ser amiga de alguien que me es irritante, eso está muy mal en todos los sentidos.

Twilight le tuvo que dar la razón.

—De acuerdo, no está bien que te obligue pero por favor haz algo. No sabes cómo se pone Pinkie por pequeñeces así, cuando la rechazan entra en un estado tal que prácticamente pierde la razón, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie y pasa de hiperactiva a alguien aterrador; es prácticamente una ermitaña.

Octavia le dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Eh, Princesa eso se llama trastorno bipolar y es una enfermedad psiquiátrica grave. Lo que necesita es medicamento y a un especialista no que sus amigas atribuyan sus problemas mentales a que alguien que la odia. Permiso.

Y cerró la puerta mientras Twilight reflexionaba. Ahora que lo pensaba no sería mala idea que el doctor evaluara de nuevo a Pinkie sólo por si las moscas.  
Mientras Octavia regresó a la mesa donde Vinyl estaba por caer sobre su jugo.

—Vy…

—¿Qué? ¡Se estaban tardando!

—Ya qué — dijo Octavia cayendo sobre su silla. — ¿Y a todo esto qué dices? ¿Qué Pinkie no es tu amiga?

—Bueno sí pero no me meteré en tus cosas Tavi. Una buena esposa sabe cuándo su esposa necesita que le den espacio.

Octavia agradeció el gesto y no pasó a más. El resto del día pasó sin muchos más incidentes, salvo cuando Octavia fue al mercado por el almuerzo y en el camino se topó con Pinkie Pie.

—¡Ah, hola Tavi! ¡Muy buenos días!

—Vete al diablo — dijo Octavia pasando de largo.

Pinkie se quedó plantada ahí mismo, pero sacudió la cabeza y confrontó a la chelista con el entrecejo fruncido y los dos cascos cruzados.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué eres tan grosera conmigo?

—Porque somos enemigas por supuesto — dijo Octavia como si nada. — Si me disculpas…

Y pasó de Pinkie, quien también se había recuperado un poco y logró mantener la compostura sin que le entrara otra de sus crisis. Octavia compró lo que necesitaba y se dispuso a regresar topándose con Pinkie en el mismo punto. Sin decir nada pasó de largo cuando Pinkie se apareció saliendo de improviso de una de las macetas de Roseluck.

—¡Alto ahí! — Exigió ella. — Dices que eres mi enemiga pero no has tratado de destruirme, ¿o sí? Eso quiere decir que…

—Así como no todos los amigos son iguales, también hay diferentes tipos de enemistades — explicó Octavia con calma. — No intentaré destruirte pero jamás desperdiciaré la oportunidad de recordare cuánto te desprecio. Que te vaya mal, permiso.

Y se fue. Mientras tanto Rose sólo miró a Pinkie como preguntándole qué pasaba pero ella sólo respondió con una mirada torturada; y en poco tiempo todo el pueblo ya sabía de la primera gran enemistad de Pinkie Pie. Pero claro seguían con sus vidas, después de todo odiar y ser odiado por algún poni era lo más normal del mundo.

—Ey, ¿es cierto que eres la enemiga de Pinkie Pie? — Preguntó el señor Cake cuando Octavia llegó a comprar unos cupcakes para llevarles a sus amigas de la Guardia de la Amistad.

—Sí, ¿le afecta?

—Pues no.

—¿Le molesta?

—Un poco porque quiero mucho a Pinkie Pie pero también sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Aquí entre nos mi enemiga es Derpy.

—¿Y por qué? — Preguntó Octavia levantando una ceja. — No tiene que contarme pero ya sabe, pura curiosidad.

—Porque vende muffins cada fin de semana y siempre termino perdiendo una importante cantidad de clientes. ¡Maldita pegaso! ¿Por qué no se va a vender a Cloudsale y me deja tranquilo! Además está esa irritante cancioncita que siempre canta cuando reparte el correo. ¿No se sabe otra? ¡La odio con el alma!

Octavia asintió.

—Ya, que tenga un buen día señor Cake. Saludos a sus hijos.

—Que le vaya bien señorita Melody.

Y las conversaciones siempre seguían esa misma línea. Sólo había una poni quien no aceptaba el acontecimiento como lo más normal del mundo y esa era obviamente Pinkie Pie.  
Había pasado exactamente una semana desde la interrupción de concierto que inició todo y Octavia fue levantada por el dulce aroma de panqueques de todos los sabores. Suspiró, Vinyl no era tan dedicada, cierto que cuando no se acostaba preparaba el desayuno pero nunca llegaba a tantos extremos ni en su aniversario. De todos modos tenía que hacer así que bajó las escaleras.

—¡Hola Octavia! Estaba pensando en que tal vez te molesté y tal vez estabas estresada o algo — la saludó Pinkie Pie saltando sobre una montaña de panqueques y waffles con jarabes y jaleas de todos los sabores. — Entonces decidí tratar de compensártelo y dejamos este sinsentido de la enemistad atrás, ¿te parece? ¿Te parece?

Octavia levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

—Has lo que quieras, yo iré a desayunar fuera.

Vinyl sacudió la cabeza en reprobación pero se mordió la lengua. De nuevo no era su problema era un asunto entre Octavia y Pinkie Pie, la cual estaba a punto de entrar en una nueva crisis por la actitud de la violonchelista.

—Pero yo te preparé el desayuno y…

—Eres mi enemiga Pinkie Pie, no puedo fiarme que no le hiciste nada a mi comida.

—¡Tienes que confiar en mí! No lo hice.

—No tengo que confiar en nada de lo que me digas, los enemigos siempre desconfían unos de otros.

Entonces se fue dejando a Pinkie dolida y sin saber qué decir. Y para el que tenga curiosidad lo hizo por venganza de los tres conciertos arruinados, ojo por ojo; desayuno por concierto.  
Vinyl le dio un codazo amable a Pinkie Pie y se sirvió unos cuantos panqueques ella misma.

—Se pasó de mala contigo, yo sé, pero oye… dale tiempo, ¿sí? Cuando nos conocimos Tavi y yo nos odiábamos pero con el paso de los años nos caímos bien y míranos, felizmente casadas.

Pinkie Pie asintió desganada y mejor se fue a pedir consejo a sus amigas.

—Pero Pinkie, en serio que no te pongas así — le suplicó Twilight. — A todos nos pasa que alguien no nos agrada o no le agradamos. Sólo mira a Trixie, nunca pierde la oportunidad de recordarme lo mucho que me detesta.

—Eso, todos tenemos un enemigo cotidiano — dijo Applejack. — Los hermanos Flim y Flam y yo no nos podemos ni ver, nos odiamos. Es lo normal.

—Y yo no soporto a Lighting Dust — soltó Rainbow. — Claro, Octavia se pasó de mala contigo hoy pero igual ella y yo nunca perdemos la oportunidad de hacernos la vida miserable. ¿No funcionan así los enemigos cotidianos?

—A todos nos pasa — se unió Fluttershy. — Iron Will me es muy antipático y no digamos las pesadas de sus cabras. Ah y no me gusta admitirlo pero ese niño Rumble, o Mist según el caso, logra que lo odie en ocasiones. Sólo a veces.

—Sury Polomare o Blue Blood antes de conocer su verdadero yo — dijo Rarity secamente.

—¿Lo ves? — Dijo Twilight. — Alguien te odia, no es el fin del mundo.

Pinkie estuvo a punto de gritarles que eso estaba bien para ellas, pero que la poni más amigable del mundo entero no podía tener un enemigo ni siquiera un enemigo cotidiano. Recordó que las veces que interrumpió los conciertos de su nueva enemiga fue para alegrar a la gente, en especial a Octavia que siempre estaba con una expresión de aburrimiento según ella. Y de la nada le dice que la odia sólo por querer ayudarla… y siempre que intentaba ser amable con ella la despreciaba. Incluso esta mañana que se había pasado toda la mañana preparándole un desayuno de reconciliación se comportó de forma tan petulante. Octavia estaba actuando tan, tan…

—Odiosa — murmuró Pinkie Pie por fin.

—¿Pinkie? — Le preguntaron todas sus amigas a la vez.

—Odiosa, odiosa, ¡ODIOSA! — Gritó Pinkie Pie. — Ella ha sido muy mala conmigo y yo jamás tuve mala intención, esa Octavia es tan, tan… Twilight perdóname que diga esto de tu teniente, ¡PERO ES UNA PERRA MALAGRADECIDA Y ODIOSA Y YO…!

Octavia entró a la sala en donde estaban discutiendo todas.

—¿Me odias? — Preguntó indiferente. — Ah, y no vine a espiarlas es que hoy me toca el patrullaje del Palacio.

Pinkie Pie entonces dio un gran salto para encarar a la chelista, que se veía muy satisfecha de ti mismo.

—¡Sí, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO Y ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS! ¿ME OÍSTE?

—Sí, te oigo. Me alegro mucho.

—¿Te alegras que alguien te odie?

—Pues claro, eso significa que dejarás de portarte amable conmigo siempre para que sea tu amiga.

—No, lo seguiré haciendo porque sé lo mucho que te incomoda que lo haga. Eso hacen los enemigos, buscamos hacerle la vida imposible a nuestros otros enemigos.

Octavia asintió secamente.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora que me odias de regreso lo nuestro es una verdadera enemistad no sólo yo siendo mala contigo. Te odio.

—Aw, yo te odio también…

* * *

 **Otro cap extraño con un mensaje negativo pero me gusta divertirme con estas temáticas. Ahora, en el fic original todos en el pueblo se molestan con Octavia por negarse a aceptar la amistad de Pinkie Pie a pesar que ésta tenía razones legítimas para que no le agradara la poni rosa y al final Tavi es obligada a hacerse amiga de ella. Por mí que eso no es correcto pero es sólo una opinión.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Él espera detrás de una pared en un palacio de cristal torturado servido por legiones forjadas por las lágrimas de los muertos sin descanso vestidos con armaduras talladas en el sufrimiento de las madres. Él es una abominación sin ojos, con siete bocas; de las cuales seis hablan en lenguas diferentes y cuando el momento llegue la séptima cantará la canción que marcará el fin de los tiempos, pero lo primero que dirá será:_

Es la famosísima Guardia de la Amistad, un fic que es traído a ustedes por el único y original dios del caos y la destrucción del mundo: Zalgo. Ahorre tiempo, entréguele su cordura hoy. El día de hoy les traemos un episodio titulado:

 **¿Conoces el verdadero origen de los cómics encantados?**

El día empezó de lo más bien en el feliz hogar de Lyra y Bon-Bon. Las dos esa vez se levantaron bien temprano, una porque era su turno de patrullar el palacio y la otra porque tenía que ir a abrir su negocio. Pero tenían tiempo de sobra para pasarla juntas en las primeras horas de la mañana así que aprovecharon para tomar un largo desayuno.

—Que te vaya bien mi amor — dijo Bon-Bon. — Que nada le pase a la jefa.

—¿Qué hay que temer en Ponyville? Igual que te vaya bien, dale duro con esos almuerzos y dulces — sonrió Lyra arreglándose la gorra de la Guardia y saliendo de la casa.

Como siempre entró por la puerta trasera del Palacio, Twilight insistía que no había problema que entraran por la puerta principal pero ellas acordaron que por lo menos así mantenían un tono más acorde al resto de las guardias reales.

—¿Qué hay capitana, nada más qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy? — Preguntó Lyra cuando entró al saloncito de descanso de la Guardia.

Derpy se encogió de hombros sin apartar su mirada del periódico y bostezó.

—Lo de siempre: Octavia y tú una infructuosa patrulla hasta la hora de almuerzo mientras que Vinyl y yo cuidamos la puerta principal; cambiamos de posiciones después de almorzar y nos mantenemos así hasta las cinco y media para que por fin nos vayamos a casa. Ahum, ¿entonces vamos? Tenemos un largo, largo día por delante.

—Y me toca madrugar sólo por esto — se quejó Vinyl.

—Lo que me recuerda dame tus anteojos ya mismo — dijo Derpy extendiendo su casco. — Te los devuelvo a la salida o en caso pase algo.

La DJ hizo una mueca pero de todos modos los entregó, al fin y al cabo podía dormir con los ojos abiertos, sus gafas especiales no le hacían mucha falta que se diga. Al final se separaron e iniciaron su ronda por el Palacio. Vaya, habían repetido el camino tantas veces que hasta se había marcado un caminito en la alfombra de tanto que pasaban una y otra vez en los mismos lugares. De hecho las chicas hasta tenían una apuesta de quién lograba traspasar primero la alfombra a raíz de tanto caminar en el mismo lugar una otra vez.

Octavia se paseaba tranquilamente por el cuarto piso cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del primero. Rápidamente se volvió y la soldado dio una rápida voltereta hacia el barandal del cuarto piso y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó hacia abajo. A punto de caer ella extendió uno de sus cascos hacia arriba y de éste emergió un cable que se enredó en el barandal y le permitió una caída limpia. Sin más Octavia tronó el cuello e irrumpió al estudio privado de Twilight de donde vino el grito.

Dentro ella luchaba por quitarse de encima a un poni terrestre verde que blandía una sartén contra ella. Octavia hizo un pequeño face-hoof y sin más tomó lo que tenía más a casco, un adorno de escritorio y se lo arrojó a Sweet Pea derribándolo.

—Todo listo jefa — dijo Octavia.

—Gracias — dijo Twilight mirando al sujeto desmayado, — de haberme encargado yo lo hubiera lastimado de gravedad. Igual, llama a Lyra esto no se puede quedar así.

Octavia apretó un comando en su gorra y pronto la unicornio verde menta había llegado corriendo y pronto dio un suspiro de exasperación al ver al idiota ese en el medio de la habitación.

—Ay, ay, ay, ay… humanos… conspiración… la Corona… ¡Doctora Heartsrings! — Gritó en cuanto recuperó la conciencia. — Precisamente a usted la estaba buscando…

—¿Oye idiota se puede saber qué diablos pasa contigo? — Dijo Lyra con paciencia. — ¿Por qué atacaste a mi jefa? ¿No te había dejado claro ya que ella no tiene nada que ver con la conspiración?

—¿No es lo que ella quiere que usted crea? ¡Es la alumna de la Princesa Celestia y lo más seguro es que la quiere callada! Luego de la valiente intervención en los periódicos de su Guardia estoy seguro que su cabeza tiene precio.

Lyra suspiró pero Twilight le puso un casco en el hombro.

—Te lo advierto Lyra, este tipo podrá ser uno de los más ricos e influyentes de Equestria pero estoy a un paso de internarlo en un hospital mental que buena falta le hace.

—¡No podrá silenciarme esclava del sistema! — Gritó indignado Sweet Pea.

Antes de hacer la situación peor Lyra intervino:

—Oye idiota ella nos apoya, ella nos dio las pistas para internarnos en el periódico así como fue la que autorizó el evento 'oficial' de juegos militares que desacreditaron a las otras Guardias Reales para darnos más libertad de acción. Ah, y nos defiende ante la Princesa Celestia cuando nos trata mal.

—¿En serio? — Dijo Sweet. — ¡Y eso que yo estaba por pegarle con mi sartén! Perdóneme, perdóneme…

Twilight iba a intervenir otra vez pero Lyra volvió a interrumpirla:

—Y estaba por darme una pista nueva pero como sabrás nuestra situación no es especialmente buena, digo, la Princesa Celestia está encima nuestro como nunca antes. ¿No te gustaría investigarla a ti? Con mucho cuidado claro, pero es tu gran oportunidad.

Los ojos de Sweet Pea se iluminaron.

—¡Por supuesto doctora! ¿Cuál es la pista Princesa?

Twilight fulminó con la mirada a Lyra pero la guardiana le hizo una seña que siguiera con la farsa, muy para el fastidio de la Princesa de la Amistad que se vio en la necesidad de buscar algo con qué entretener al idiota aquel por un tiempo. Entonces el Palacio entero se sacudió.

—¡Vienen a silenciarnos! — Gritó Sweet Pea.

—No genio, es el señor del caos experimentando sus chistes — dijo Lyra mirando al techo. — Y antes que digas algo no es parte de ninguna conspiración, es un niño bromista pero con súper poderes.

—Eso ya lo sé doctora — se ofendió Sweet Pea. — ¿Me toma como un sujeto paranoico que se inventa conspiraciones en cada esquina? Pues sí, Princesa, ¿cuál es la pista que develará la cooperación secreta de la Corona y la humanidad?

Twilight rodó los ojos pero con tal de librarse del sujeto dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente gracias a Spike:

—¡Cómics encantados! Hay algo raro en ellos, a simple vista no se siente la magia viniendo de éstos pero de improviso te tragan a una especie de micro-universo. No es normal y si fuera magia cualquiera podría sentirla al acercarse, sobre todo yo.

La mirada de Sweet Pea se tornó suspicaz.

—¿Cómics encantados? ¡Lo tengo! Le comunicaré cada uno de mis descubrimientos.

—Sweet no es la mejor idea — dijo Twilight.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es la importante tarea que me encomendó?

—Sí pero, ¿qué parte de que la Princesa Celestia está encima de nosotros más que nunca no entiendes animal? — Se quejó Lyra. — Sin evidencia sólida no nos arriesgaremos.

—Ah claro, soy nuevo en esto de tener mi propia investigación. ¡No se preocupen no los decepcionaré!

Y salió corriendo.  
Twilight se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba.

—En serio no lo he hecho porque te aprecio Lyra pero si no controlan a ese tipo lo voy a internar en el hospital psiquiátrico más seguro que conozco. ¿O creen que sea un espía como lo eras tú?

—No, el jefe Blood lo investigó por nosotros y sólo es un idiota — dijo Octavia aburridamente. — Igual, denle una pista falsa y con eso nos libramos de él.

—Pues por mí que esa obsesión no es nada sana — dijo Twilight pensativa.

Sin más regresaron a sus estudios y patrullas.

Mientras tanto Sweet Pea daba vueltas pensando sobre en donde empezar a investigar, comics encantados, comics encantados, ¿cómo empezar? ¡Claro comprando cómics encantados!  
Corrió hacia el puesto de periódicos más cercano.

—Viejo, ¿tienes cómics encantados? — Preguntó al dueño del pesto Breaking News.

—Claro, ¿Power Ponies, no? Son los más populares de aquí.

—Este. Sí, el número más reciente — dijo Sweet sabiendo que debía de guardar las apariencias. — ¿Lo tiene?

—A tiempo llegaste, cuando salgan los potros de la escuela se van a agotar — dijo. — Como le digo al señor del caos al que madruga Celestia lo ayuda.

Sweet se puso a examinar la portada: un dragón vestido de negro con un par de nun-chucks en sus garras ante una unicornio blanca medio muerta en un traje azul con el traje cubierto de diamantes en un charco de su propia sangre.

—No me trago que los potros lean estos, óralex…

—Si tuvieran que leer no serían tan populares, muchos se saltan hasta la parte en donde son succionados a la historia — dijo Breaking News. — Pero estoy de acuerdo, son demasiado violentos para los niños, de no ser porque sé que de todos modos se los van a enseñar en la escuela no dejaría que mi hijo viera esto.

—Me pregunto cómo le harán para hacerlos, la inmersión es muy real.

—Yo sé — se rio el sujeto. — Pero yo qué sé, mientras me traigan dinero yo estoy feliz. Igual si te llaman la atención tengo una revista donde te cuentan el origen de esas cosas.

Entonces el poni señaló hacia el epítome del entretenimiento barato: la YuTubb, una revista caracterizada porque la mayor parte del contenido era escrito por los lectores y no por profesionales. Había de todo en la revista, desde tutoriales para hacer diferentes cosas como maquillaje o cocina, hasta chistes o historias de terror. Y en esta última sección Breaking le señaló a Sweet un título, _¿conoces el verdadero origen de los cómics encantados?_  
Sweet Pea lo consideró unos momentos, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Tal vez no le ayudara con su importantísima misión pero nada mejor que llenarse la cabeza de tonterías para poder concentrarse en lo importante.

—¿Sí, por qué no? Igual hoy me toca quedarme solo en casa y nada mejor que leer una de estas 'creepypastas' para no sentirme más solo.

Breaking News lo despachó y Sweet se dirigió de regreso a su casa en tren. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, abrió su revista en medio del trayecto y como si nada se puso a leer:

¿ _Conoces la historia del verdadero origen de los comics encantados?_

 _Mi nombre no importa a estas alturas, estoy seguro que esos malditos pronto borrarán todo registro de mi existencia. Mierda, ni tampoco tengo idea si este mensaje llegará a alguien y si éste alguien lo creerá. Todo lo que quiero es irme de aquí con la conciencia tranquila. Sé que esos bastardos hijos de puta van a matarme y que no lograré nada con este mensaje pero este peso, este peso tengo que sacarlo de mi pecho de algún modo. Trabajé por muchos años como mago en la universidad de Canterlot investigando magia arcana antigua. Mis avances y descubrimientos llamaron la atención de los profesores más prestigiosos y antes que me diera cuenta me estaba convirtiendo en una celebridad en el medio.  
Un día unos ponis de negro vinieron a buscarme, me dieron algo de miedo pero me tranquilicé cuando me dijeron, me dijeron que querían contratarme en un proyecto de investigación de una empresa privada, que me darían más dinero del que jamás imaginé y sólo tenía que concentrarme en un documento. __**¿Sólo un documento?**_ _Les pregunté muy confundido._ _ **Sólo un documento que es vital para nuestra compañía. Si quiere el trabajo será mejor que no pregunte más**_ _, me respondieron ellos con una voz que me dio escalofríos. Quise negarme pero me ofrecieron una suma tan extraordinaria de dinero que me sería tonto si no la aceptaba. Entonces comencé a interpretar el documento era una especie de hechizo para viajar al reino de los sueños más allá de los dominios de la princesa Luna un terreno aún desconocido para los ponis. Un día me presentaron a un compañero, un compañero que venía de otra universidad de Manehattan y que tenía una fama casi tan grande como la mía. Los dos congeniamos de inmediato y seguimos tratando de descubrir lo que decía el maldito documento. Con el entusiasmo de ambos avanzábamos el doble de rápido. Mierda, oh mierda, de no habernos emocionado tanto podríamos haber evitado lo que pasó y mi compañero seguiría con vida. Todo comenzó cuando por fin logramos crear un hechizo que nos dejaría entrar al reino más allá de los sueños y que cualquiera podría usar siendo o no unicornio. Muy emocionados mi compañero y yo entramos sin saber que sólo uno llegaría de esa excursión. El reino más allá de los sueños estaba vacío parecía una ciudad pero estaba abandonada. Eso de por sí no era tan malo pero lo que nos causó escalofríos fue el palacio de cristal torturado que coronaba todo el lugar. El documento describía una antigua ciudad muy hermosa llena de hermosas criaturas hechas por los suspiros de los que descansan en paz que nos servirían apenas entráramos; y un rey benevolente que nos daría la bienvenida pero ahí no había nada. Sólo ruinas. No entendíamos nada pero mi compañero dijo que a lo mejor era un error de cálculo que no llegamos al lugar correcto. Le dije que tenía razón y tratamos de despertarnos pero en ese momento el suelo de ese lugar comenzó a temblar, a temblar dios santo._

 _Y de la tierra salieron miles y miles de horribles criaturas forjadas como de lágrimas. No sé cómo lo supe pero en ese momento estuve seguro que esas no eran lágrimas cualquiera sino las lágrimas de los muertos sin descanso. Lo siguiente que supimos era que estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas, mierda, mierda, ¿por qué tuvimos que entrar ahí? Recuerdo que corrimos sin descanso por mucho tiempo pero finalmente nos paramos y apoyamos contra una pared. Una pared muy delgada, ¿qué clase de material era aquel que estaba tan pero tan delgado? Entonces nos volteamos y lo vimos: una abominación sin ojos con siete bocas que en su garra derecha sostenía una estrella muerta, y en la otra una vela que proyectaba una luz sin sombra.  
Recuerdo que mi amigo y yo nos tapamos los oídos para no escuchar, no escuchar lo que decía con sus seis bocas que hablaban en diferentes lenguas.  
Entonces una de sus asquerosas bocas dejó de hablar y antes que supiera qué estaba pasando la lengua salió y atrapó a mi amigo que fue devorado sin piedad. Yo grité tanto que eso logró despertarme. Cuando regresé a la realidad me encontré con los ponis que me contrataron. ¡_ _ **BASTARDOS HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Por qué?**_ _Ellos sólo me vieron con sus ojos, sus extraños ojos negros y vacíos de los que caían lágrimas de sangre._ _ **Tu hechizo es la clave ahora podremos ir y venir cuando queramos para alimentarlo, HE COMES… He comes…**_

 _Escapé como pude de sus garras pero creo que estaban tan ocupados adorando a su señor oscuro. Él viene, Él viene. Después de mucho tiempo he tratado de escapar pero no me persiguen no tienen que hacerlo porque Él sabe dónde estoy y espera a que vaya a él._

 _Recientemente han salido al mercado comics mágicos que te llevan a un mundo de fantasía en cuanto los abres y recitas un hechizo no importa qué raza seas. He escuchado de casos de potros que no regresan de estas incursiones a estos mundos de fantasía y sus padres los encuentran muertos. No trato de advertirles porque sé que no me creerán, yo estoy marcado por Él, la locura del que viene me persigue. Pero si lees esto y crees en mí, aléjate de los cómics, porque son carnada para que alguien más caiga ante Él y lo alimente. HE COMES, HE COMES…_

Sweet rodó los ojos.

—Al menos me entretuvo algo. Ahora a concentrarse en lo importante.

Entonces se dirigió hacia su casa en su sótano que tenía tapizado con los apuntes sobre humanos, los artículos de los tiempos de antropóloga de Lyra destacaban sobre todas las cosas además de cientos de apuntes y demás notas paranoicas y una placa metálica que coronaba todo:

QUIERO CREER

A sus padres no les hacía gracia el gran desorden que mantenía en el sótano así como que no dejara que nadie tocara sus cosas sin mencionar las modificaciones que hacía de cuando en cuando; pero como pagaba una renta bastante razonable lo dejaban ser.  
Sweet entonces tomó su comic de Power Ponies y de inmediato se fundió en el mundo de fantasía que ofrecía éste.

Abrió los ojos dentro de la historia, miró su traje negro, sus garras, (¿garras?) ah claro era Humdrum… entones miró hacia lo que sostenía, unos nun-chucks eléctricos y frente a él se encontraba lo que quedaba de Radiance, la representante de Equestria del cuerpo estelar de las Lámparas Rosa. Era una escena de lo más desagradable, y de veras algo estaba muy mal ahí… ¿cómo demonios era ese el cómic número uno entre los niños?

Entonces Radiance habló:

—Termina esto Humdrum, termina mi miseria de una vez…

—¿Humdrum?

Ella se rio.

—Es cierto, quise decir Ultimate Drum. Acaba conmigo antes que venga.

—¿Que venga quién?

Entonces ella lo encaró: ojos negros con hilos de sangre corriendo de sus comisuras como si fueran lágrimas. Sweet Pea soltó un grito saltando de golpe.

—Él acecha, Él se aproxima. HE COMES… HE COMES… HE COMES…

El lugar entero se sacudió de golpe y todo se desmoronó. Radiance encaró a Sweet Pea y su cabeza se abrió como si fuera una horrible boca con colmillos a cada lado y tentáculos saliendo de ésta. Sweet gritó y quiso retroceder topándose con una pared, se volvió y gritó al ver a la abominación sin ojos justo detrás suyo.

Entonces se despertó sobresaltado.

—Mierda, ¿qué pasó? Arg, eso me pasa por leer estupideces después de pasar tres noches en vela. Ni modo, buenas noches.

Eran, ¿las tres de la mañana? Se quejó ligeramente y se dirigió hacia su cama en donde apartó de golpe todos sus papeles y se dejó caer, estaba exhausto.

Al día siguiente se dirigió a su compañía, quiera que no tenía responsabilidades que atender aparte de su loca obsesión con los humanos; así pues después de un largo pero fructífero día pensó dirigirse a casa pero antes pasar por el puesto de revistas más cercano.

—Oye viejo, ¿tienes cómics encantados?

—Se me agotaron los Power Ponies ayer — respondió desganadamente el sujeto que atendía.

—¿No es el único cómic encantado que existe o sí?

—De acuerdo, ¿cuál quiere? Tengo Hello Doggi, Deadpoolny, Angry Chicks…

—Me llevo uno de cada uno.

El sujeto levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada al ver que le extendían el dinero, así pues Sweet Pea volvió a su casa y se puso a examinar los cómics de cerca. Debido a su extraña pesadilla no quería volver a entrar a la historia, sabía que era un miedo infantil pero todavía seguía agotado de sus noches en vela investigando el fenómeno humano y no quería más pesadillas. De hecho hoy casi se duerme en una reunión muy importante y todo por culpa de ese maldito sueño.  
Entonces sólo examinando las revistas por encima se fijó en la dirección que tenía en la parte de atrás. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿de qué era esa reunión en la que casi se duerme? Una oportunidad. Entonces sabiendo que no podía pasar otro día así se dejó caer sobre su cama y se durmió.  
Cuando su hermana menor (no, no la que fue abducida por los humanos) bajó a preguntarle si quería algo de comer se lo topó roncando. Acostumbrada a esto se fue tranquilamente no sin antes darle un vistazo a los cómics que compró.

—Bieeeen, espero por su bien que esto sea parte de un hobby nuevo.

Al día siguiente Sweet arregló las cosas en su oficina y salió a media mañana para encargarse de un importante asunto. Se fue hacia la Editorial OGLAZ, casa que producía los cómics encantados y sin más entró a la oficina con aires de importancia.

—¿En qué puedo servirle? — Le preguntó en tono monótono una secretaria no muy joven pero tampoco muy anciana, vestida con un vestido negro.

—Buenos días, soy el dueño de Enlatados Sweet, me gustaría por favor tener un par de palabritas con el editor en jefe.

La mujer lo miró neutral, no suspicaz ni curiosa, neutral.

—¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de asuntos tiene con él?

—Puros negocios, si me permite hablar con él todo se aclarará.

La poni asintió y desapareció tras una puerta y salió a los pocos minutos con otro poni igual a ella, ni muy viejo ni muy joven, vestido con un elegante traje negro y con expresión aburrida pero al verlo pronto cambió a una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenos días señor, soy el editor en jefe. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—¿Podemos pasar a su oficina? — Dijo Sweet Pea con calma.

El sujeto le hizo un gesto amable que lo siguiera y atravesó la puerta por la que había venido. Sweet Pea entonces dirigió una mirada evaluativa al lugar, todos los ponis tenían el mismo elegante traje negro no importaba la tarea que realizaran, conserjes, dibujantes, ¡demonios hasta los que le daban mantenimiento a las máquinas de imprenta! Y todos lucían diferentes pero tenían algo en común: no eran ni muy jóvenes ni muy viejos, estaban en el medio; y todos mantenían expresiones neutrales hasta que sentían la mirada de Sweet Pea y éstas se tornaban en radiantes sonrisas.

—¿Entonces señor en qué le podemos servir? — Dijo el editor.

Sweet se encogió de hombros.

—No es por presumir pero en el negocio de los alimentos enlatados no hay nadie como yo señor…

—Priest, High Priest.

—Bien, señor High. Como sea, en el negocio de las conservas yo soy el rey. No hay nadie en toda Equestria que no coma enlatados Sweet, a excepción de los que producen verduras frescas pero esa es otra historia. Como sea, mi compañía está incursionando en el negocio de los snacks infantiles. Gelatinas, frutas en almíbar y otras delicias…

—Felicidades señor…

—Pea, Sweet Pea.

—Bien lo felicito por su nuevo negocio señor Pea. Lo guiaré a la salida…

Sweet vio que ahí había algo raro.

—Pero ni he llegado al punto.

—¿Ah? ¿No vino a que lo felicitemos? — Dijo el otro con sincera incredulidad. — Mis disculpas, ¿qué desea?

—Estos cómics son muy populares, me gustaría arreglar un acuerdo de publicidad.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo lamento señor Pea, nuestros cómics son muy populares precisamente porque no tienen publicidad molesta.

—¿De veras?

—Ajá, ¿alguna vez los ha leído?

—No pero como son tan populares entre los niños pensé que sería el mejor lugar para mi acuerdo comercial.

—Lamento no poder ayudarlo. ¿Lo acompaño a la salida?

—Este… sí, claro. Gracias.

Salieron de la oficina en donde todos los empleados sistemáticamente agitaron sus cascos despidiéndose.

—¡Felicidades por su nuevo negocio señor Pea! — Dijeron al unísono.

Y esto sí que le dio escalofríos a Sweet Pea que se despidió y salió tan rápido como pudo. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar ahí? Ni idea pero algo era seguro, ahí había algo realmente raro. ¿Humanos? Tal vez pero algo le decía que tal vez ahí había algo más.

—La Princesa Twilight tiene razón, estos cómics tienen algo muy extraño.

Entonces se fue a la estación de trenes para volver a casa, y mientras esperaba el tren se fijó en un puesto de revistas cercano. Dos bits, las cosas esas valían dos bits, no eran más caros que un cómic normal. ¿Cómo era posible sin publicidad que lo avalara? El tren llegó y tras regresar a su oficina para informar de su infructífera excursión a sus empleados fue a casa.

Una vez en la tranquilidad de su sótano Sweet Pea abrió la primera revista que compró pero no con intenciones de leerla sino examinó cuidadosamente las páginas en busca de anuncios o algo. Nada, los únicos anuncios que había estaban al final de la historia y eran sobre otros cómics encantados de la editorial OGLAZ. Arrojó la revista en frustración y se puso a dar vueltas en su cuarto.

Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir muy bien, su desesperación fue tal que incluso se atrevió a abrir otra de sus revistas, la de Hello Doggy pero porque no estaba de humor de algo tan gore como los Power Ponies. Era una aventura más bien rudimentaria de la mentada perrita en situaciones aburridísimas. En el cómic, en el que encarnó a Hello Doggy, se encontraba en el salón de clases recibiendo una aburrida lección de aritmética básica (irónicamente lo que necesitaba para dormir) cuando la maestra llamó a uno de sus alumnos al tablero.

—Muy bien Bye-Bye Kitty, ¿me puedes responder cuánto es 2 + 2?

La gata entonces escribió con tiza roja, (¿qué no era blanca segundos atrás?)

HE COMES

La maestra sonrió pero su expresión se tornó algo rara, más bien con una sombra siniestra.

—Precisamente Bye-Bye Kitty. Él Acecha. ¿Quién más me puede decir cuánto es 2+2?

Uno de los niños del cómic se levantó.

—Cuando la séptima boca se abra dará inicio a la canción que marcará el fin de los tiempos.

—Excelente niños…

De súbito las expresiones de todos cambiaron a muecas horribles enseñando enormes colmillos y sonrisas retorcidas con ojos negros y vacíos de los que manaba sangre de ambos lados como si fuesen lágrimas.

—Él viene, Él acecha, Él viene, Él acecha…

Sweet Pea se preparó para lo peor. Entonces una voz retumbó en todo el salón de clases.

—¡YA BASTAAAAA!

El mundo entero se quedó paralizado y volvió a resquebrajarse como un espejo roto, pero en lugar de la criatura de su última pesadilla Sweet Pea se topó con la Princesa Luna.

—¡Usted! ¡Usted ha estado plantando estos sueños en mi subconsciente para evitar que devele la conspiración secreta de Canterlot y la humanidad!

Luna hizo un face-hoof armándose de paciencia.

—Joven Sweet Pea, no tengo nada que ver con esto. Pero en serio…

—Pero en serio nada, eso me pasa por dormir sin mi sombrero de papel aluminio — dijo Sweet Pea. — Es tan obvio, con la tecnología para viajar en los sueños de los humanos el hipotético caso de Freddy Dicaprio, ¿o era Leonardo Krueger? Como sea sabía bien que está usted implantando…

Luna rodó los ojos y lo golpeó.

—Mira de saber que te ibas a poner así te dejaba en tu pesadilla. ¿No te parece que esta es la señal que tienes que parar? Estás haciendo el ridículo y todo porque te obsesionas con cuentos tontos. Te entiendo en parte, tu condición te empuja a obsesionarte a estos niveles pero no debes dejar que tome control de tu vida.

—¿Mi condición?

—¿No te lo han dicho Sweet Pea? Tú eres autista, muy alto funcionamiento pero este nivel obsesivo sólo se encuentra en ponis con cierto espectro autista.

—Suena igual al neurólogo de mi niñez — dijo el millonario. — Me recetó terapia.

—¿Y por qué no retomas? Buena falta te hace.

—Eso es lo que usted quiere no, ¿convencerme que tengo una condición neurológica para alejarme de la verdad? ¡Pues se equivocó! Yo seré el que descubra la verdad sobre la conspiración de la Corona aunque no le guste a ustedes.

Luna hizo un face-hoof.

—Como quieras, ya cumplí sacándote de tu pesadilla. Que te vaya bien Sweet Pea.

Entonces se fue dejando muy indignado a Sweet. Sin más el chico se despertó, fue hacia su escritorio del cual sacó un rollo de papel de aluminio y formó un gorrito de marinero el cual se puso en la cabeza y se durmió ahora sí a salvo de la Princesa Luna.

El día siguiente era sábado por lo que no tenía que ir a la oficina. Entonces finalmente abrió uno de los cómics encantados, el plástico estaba intacto en cada uno de los que compró pero esto era demasiado, tenía que comprobar que efectivamente estaba pensando demasiado en ello. La Princesa Luna había ingresado a su sueño para intentar hacer que desistiera con su investigación, falló miserablemente ya que en lugar de apartarlo lo que hizo fue demostrarle que estaba actuando como un bobo concentrándose en cuentos de terror en lugar de la verdad única, ¡los humanos! Incluso los ponis de la editorial, ¿cómo no lo vio antes? Eran PIB ponis de negro, la organización gubernamental que ocultaba a los humanos de los ojos del público. Y todo porque se concentró en cuentos de miedo en lugar de lo que realmente importaba, no le ocurriría de nuevo.

Entonces entró al cómic, el de Deadpoolny, y sin mayores incidentes que la gran cantidad de violencia del cómic se dirigió a casa de la Princesa Sparkle. Tenía que comunicarle sus descubrimientos nuevos y sobre la editorial OGLAZ llena de PIBs. Juntos tal vez podrían investigar qué demonios sucedía ahí.

Llegó al Palacio y entró al despacho de Twilight.

—¿Sí? Ah Sweet Pea no tengo tiempo hoy para…

—Es importante Princesa Twilight, entienda que usted tenía razón, la conspiración estaba más cerca de lo que pensábamos. La editorial de los cómics encantados oculta algo gordo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Sweet Pea. El chico se volvió.

—¡Doctora Heartstrings! También le gustaría oír esto. ¿Sabe lo que pasó en la editorial?

—Sí, felicidades por tu nuevo negocio Sweet Pea.

El aludido se quedó de piedra.

—¿Cómo sabía usted doctora?

Twilight se rio de forma bastante desagradable.

—Él lo sabe todo, Él lo ve todo Sweet Pea. HE COMES, HE COMES.

Del escritorio de Twilight se deslizó un cómic al suelo y en el reflejo del suelo recién pulido Sweet Pea vio el nombre de la editorial escrito al revés: OGLAZ…

—¡No, NO!

—He comes — dijeron al unísono Lyra y Twilight.

El mundo entero volvió a resquebrajarse y Sweet Pea se lo topó cara a cara.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHRG!

* * *

Los padres de Sweet Pea bajaron al sótano a ver si se encontraba bien. Gritaron del susto al toparse con su hijo muerto con los ojos abiertos negros y vacíos con dos líneas de sangre corriéndole por las comisuras como si fuesen lágrimas y con un cómic encantado abierto sobre su pecho.  
Lo levantaron, debajo había una especie de quemadura que leía claramente:

HE COMES, Él viene.

…

—¿Y bien? — Sonrió Lyra a sus amigas cerrando el número más reciente de la YuTubb. — ¿Qué les pareció? Nada mal para mi primer creepypasta, ¿no les parece?

Bon-Bon levantó un casco.

—Mi única pregunta es, ¿por qué mataste a Sweet Pea al final?

—Me desespera — dijo Lyra.

Todas asintieron y así no más siguieron su turno de almuerzo de la Guardia de la Amistad.

* * *

 **Y helo aquí, un nuevo experimento de escribir una historia de terror semi absurda pero que combina mi sentido del humor y un ambiente extraño. Un desenlace muy obvio si me preguntan pero ey, me divertí y espero también ustedes.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **(Ah sí, originalmente había escrito esto como una historia propia con Feather Weight como protagonista pero al final la borré porque pensé que no me extendería lo suficiente para que fuera un fic como tal). Quedó mejor aquí.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Despidamos el año no con una ni con dos o tres… ¡sino con todas las miembros de la más famosa, divertida y pequeña Guardia de toda Equestria. Es la famosísima Guardia de la Amistad, un fic que es traído a ustedes por 'Lámparas de Pie de Soft Illumination' siéntelas para que no se cansen y su vida no volverá a ser la misma. En este fin de año les traemos un episodio titulado,_

 **Resoluciones de año nuevo; buenas, no tan buenas y otras**

Twilight entró alegremente al saloncito particular de sus guardias personales que estaban ocupadas redactando su informe semanal por quintuplicado. Twilight sólo suspiró.

—¿Oigan, en serio es necesario hacer esto? Lo único que ha pasado esta semana son un par de bromas de Spike y ya, no es necesario redactar un informe si no pasa nada. Relájense.

—Ey, hay mucho papeleo en el ejército — dijo Derpy, — aun siendo del Servicio Secreto nos tocaba reportar hasta la más mínima alteración en cualquier poni del área.

—¿Es en serio? — Se interesó Twilight. Antes de ser Princesa ella trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el Servicio Secreto pero diseñando armas, jamás le tocó el trabajo de campo como a sus nuevas guardianas. — ¿Y eso de qué servía? ¿Y de paso, no era muy aburrido?

—Pues algo — dijo Octavia acariciando su corbata. — Pero servía para detectar espías, esa rutina nos alertaba en caso alguien actuara demasiado normal, el claro indicador que ese poni se esforzaba de sobremanera para desviar la atención de él porque ocultaba algo.

—¿De veras? — Se maravilló Twilight. — ¿Y qué hay de los ponis excéntricos?

—A esos los vigilábamos pero no tanto como a los otros — dijo Lyra pensativa. — Pero supongo que eso habrá cambiado con los lunáticos de Maud Pie y Sweet Pea que al final resultaron los ponis más peligrosos del mundo. Los únicos ponis de la actualidad que han derrotado al legendario Servicio Secreto.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza digiriendo la información de Lyra, no tanto por la parte de Maud, sino por Sweet Pea. ¿El loco de la conspiración entre humanos y la Corona? Adivinando lo que pensaba su jefa, Lyra asintió con media sonrisa.

—Ajá, ese idiota. Resultó que al final no era tan idiota y usaba todo el rollo de la conspiración para quitarse de encima el ojo de las autoridades. Y de hecho se salió con la suya, no me preguntes qué quería porque no lo sé. Sólo sé que al final la Princesa Celestia limpió su récord criminal y lo dejó libre porque de lo contrario sus allegados revelarían información militar altamente confidencial (aún en su poder) a potencias extranjeras.

Todos en el cuarto se volvieron a ver a Lyra, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? Todavía tengo contacto con mis amigos del Servicio Secreto. No me dijeron lo los detalles más confidenciales pero igual más de algo terminé averiguando. ¿Por?

Mejor no dijeron nada y Twilight se apresuró a acercarles a sus soldados unas invitaciones.

—Dejando eso a un lado, chicas quiero invitarlas oficialmente a mi fiesta de fin de año. No como mis guardias, sino como mis amigas. Gracias por todo chicas, es bueno tenerlas a mi lado. Y si tienen familia o un amigo especial al que quieran invitar, por favor tráiganlo.

Derpy sonrió alegremente y en un acto espontáneo abrazó a Twilight.

—Oiga, muchas gracias jefa. Significa mucho para nosotras, ¿no chicas?

—Claro que sí — aseguró Vinyl. — ¿Pero les molesta si amenizo la fiesta? Ya saben, como agradecimiento y de paso porque como DJP0N3 no puedo asistir a una fiesta sin ponerla de cabeza.

Twilight le sonrió a su soldado más indisciplinada.

—Claro, siempre y cuando te tomes el tiempo de divertirte con los demás.

—Bueno, lo importante de una fiesta es que todos nos la pasemos bien — dijo alegremente Vinyl. .

Las guardias agradecieron de corazón a su jefa y tras entregar sus informes por quintuplicado, se retiraron alegremente. Twilight suspiró de nuevo.

—¿Cómo le hará la Princesa Celestia con tantos informes de tantos soldados?

Mientras tanto en el bar de Berry las chicas se relajaban un poco después de su jornada de trabajo.

—Quién diría que otro año se nos va — sonrió Vinyl tras acabar otro Kamikaze. — ¿Alguna que haya cumplido con todos sus buenos propósitos de año nuevo?

—No, hay algo que sigo sin poder hacer aunque año con año me lo planteo — suspiró Derpy. — Pero ya qué, no es la gran cosa…

—Vamos no nos dejes esperando — la animó Bon-Bon. — Por ejemplo desde los seis he querido hacer una casa de jengibre con todo y un techo glaseado con azúcar para parecer nieve y muchas gomitas y chocolates para decorar; y que luego me la coma yo solita.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? — Cuestionó Lyra.

—Bueno, no sé. Cuando era pequeña ningún padre en su sano juicio hubiera permitido que un niño comiera tanta azúcar sola, y luego de adolescente tenía problemas de peso que se solucionaron con mi entrenamiento militar pero de todos modos no se me ha olvidado.

Lyra la abrazó.

— Vamos amor, anímate. ¡Hornea una, dime que no me acerque y listo!

Bon-Bon lo consideró unos instantes.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡De acuerdo! ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Algún propósito de año nuevo que necesites cumplir?

—Veamos, desde que te conté la verdad sobre mi trabajo he pensado en hacer una gran hoguera con mis libros sobre antropología y hacer smores.

—Ey no me suena mala idea…

Derpy hizo un face-hoof.

—¿Comerse una casa de dulce a solas? ¿Quemar libros? Se llaman _buenos_ propósitos gente. _Buenos_ propósitos.

—Entonces predique con el ejemplo capitana — se rio Octavia. — ¿Digo, no?

—Si es cosa de rangos tú eres la más cercana a las cadetes teniente. ¿Te importaría compartir tu buen propósito de año nuevo?

—Un imposible si me preguntan — dijo Octavia tomando un sorbo de vino. — A principio de año quería reconciliarme con mis padres pero luego en la reunión familiar Apple con cuatro sillas les rompí unas seis costillas y dos patas a cada uno y desde entonces tengo una orden de restricción. Náh, dejé que mi temperamento tomara lo mejor de mí y mi propósito no pasará de ahí, un propósito.

Derpy mejor no dijo nada pero les sonrió a sus amigas.

—De acuerdo, sí veo que habrá problemas con cumplir con lo tuyo… ¿una carta al menos?

—No creo que la reciban pero sí, hace un tiempo les mandé una.

Derpy se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, en cuanto a mí… digamos que quiero declararme al doctor, es tan listo y genial pero no me atrevo por lo mismo. ¡Hasta preparé una trampa de muérdago pero no tuve el valor de usarla y la retiré antes que la viera! Incluso le escribí una carta para entregársela en mi punto fuerte, el correo, pero igual no pude.

Comenzaron las bromas y los silbidos pero Derpy no se inmutó. Entonces Vinyl soltó una risita por lo bajo reclamando atención.

—Bueno, en cuanto a mí hay algo que quise hacer desde pequeña peeeeeero, mis viejos insistían en que eso no lo hacían los unicornios de raza pura decentes como yo y jamás me dejaron. Siempre he querido hacerlo, y desde que los arrestamos he pensado en hacerlo pero no me atrevo… todavía veo al bigotón de mi padre decir 'Fancy Vanilla, basta ya con eso. Ese comportamiento no es digno de un poni de tu clase, de hecho de ningún poni'. Maldito anciano, me alegro que se esté pudriendo en prisión.

En medio de otro silencio incómodo las chicas siguieron bebiendo hasta que por fin Vinyl vació de un trago cada uno de sus Kamikazes.

—¿Saben qué? Al demonio, voy a hacerlo. ¡Me queda un día y pico de este año! Voy a cumplir mi sueño de la infancia, mi buen propósito de año nuevo de todos los años… pero mañana.

—¿Por qué no hoy? — Quiso saber Bon-Bon.

—Porque no cuenta si estoy fingiendo ser una enciclopedia.

Todas tenían una gotita en la sien.

—Lo que quieres es que te pregunten, ¿no? — Suspiró Derpy.

—Ya que insisten: una enciclopedia, ya saben, ¡Tomo uno, tomo dos, tomo tres…! ¡Oye Berry, tráeme otros cinco!

La bartender obedeció y las demás se miraron. **(Por cierto, aclaro que los Kamikaze son shots)**

—¿Saben? Si nuestros propósitos son tan simples, no veo por qué no probar — Soltó de pronto Lyra. — Día y pico como dice Vy suena más que suficiente para nuestros simples deseos.

—Si estás dispuesta a quemar el trabajo de tu vida… — razonó Derpy.

—Lo hice porque como espía no tenía opción, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le importan los humanos? ¡Hoguera mañana en mi casa al atardecer! ¡Habrá deliciosos smores!

—No creo probarlos ya que estaré con un horrible dolor de barriga por culpa de mi atracón de jengibre.

—Iremos a donde Zecora para conseguirte una poción para el estómago, así estás libre para tu fiesta con Twilight.

Se rieron.

—¡Entonces está decidido! Quien no cumpla con su propósito de año nuevo tendrá un día y medio de arresto — declaró Derpy. — ¿Alguien conoce un buen calabozo?

Se rieron.

—Mi padres no me quieren ver ni en pintura — puntualizó Octavia. — Así que supongo que tendré que pensar en un propósito de último minuto.

Chocaron cascos, estaban decididas. Un día para cumplir los buenos propósitos de año nuevo, ¿por qué diablos no?  
Se despidieron alegremente y se prepararon mentalmente para su reto del día siguiente.

Al día siguiente Vinyl y Octavia se levantaron bastante temprano, más que todo porque había una misión muy importante que hacer en casa de Fluttershy. Por suerte ella siempre se levantaba primero que todos en Ponyville para encargarse de sus animalitos.

—¡Fluttershy! ¡Fluttershy! — Llamó enérgicamente Vinyl. — ¡Oye Fluttershy tengo un favor que pedirte!

La pegaso amarilla le abrió la puerta mostrándose algo confundida pero sonrió.

—Oh buenos días Vinyl, ¿en qué te puedo servir?

—Dime, ¿ya alimentaste a tus pollos?

—Este… estaba a punto, ¿por?

—¿Me dejarías hacerlo por favor?

Eso extrañó mucho más a Fluttershy y no se diga a Octavia.

—¿En serio ese es tu propósito de año nuevo desde que eras pequeña? — Se extrañó Octavia. — ¿Alimentar aves de corral? Fancy Pants será un idiota pero hasta a él le hubiera dado igual algo así.

—¿Por quién me tomas? — Protestó Vinyl. — No, mi propósito de fin de año es algo mucho mejor pero no veo por qué no aprovechar, jamás en mi vida he alimentado pollos.

Y luego que le explicaran a Fluttershy lo que comentaron la tarde anterior ella no tuvo problema en indicarle a Vinyl el camino a su gallinero en donde la unicornio blanca pudo finalmente realizar su sueño de la infancia: colocó un pequeño reproductor de música en el centro, puso una canción y se puso a bailar alegremente junto con todos los pollos que al principio se mostraron extrañados pero se le unieron alegremente. Ocatvia se recargó en una columna gruñendo de la exasperación.

—¿Por qué no lo vi venir?

Vinyl siguió bailando sola con las aves de corral por un tiempo hasta que en medio de su locura haló a Octavia que se encogió de hombros y se le unió aunque este no fuese su estilo.

—¡He querido hacer esto desde los cuatro años! ¡Hacer el baile del pollo con un pollo! O muchos, mientras más mejor.

La canción terminó y Vinyl se dispuso a alimentar a los pollos con alegría hasta que al fin el matrimonio Melody/Scratch partió de regreso a casa, pero de pronto Octavia paró.

—¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Vinyl.

—Bueno, lo tuyo fue tonto pero me gustó ayudarte a cumplir con tu propósito de año nuevo, así que no veo por qué no repetir la acción. ¡Nos vemos luego Vy, voy a ayudar a la capitana!

Vinyl le sonrió a su esposa y se fue a su casa, en conmemoración de la ocasión haría un nuevo remix incluyendo el baile del pollo.  
En otra parte de Ponyville, en la casa de Lyra y Bon-Bon, la yegua verde menta bajaba las escaleras siguiendo el apetitoso aroma de las galletas de jengibre recién horneadas.

—Bonnie, huele de maravilla… ¿me convidas un poco?

La yegua color crema le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Te acercas a mi casita de jengibre y te juro que te hago puré.

Lyra recordó.

—Ah, claro. Sorry Bonnie, sigo medio dormida…

Bon-Bon le sonrió.

—Tranquila, pero si se te antoja también hice unos muñequitos de jengibre para que no te quedes con las ganas. Después de todo necesitas mucha energía para hacer una pila con el montón de sandeces que has escrito sobre los humanos.

—¡De veras! Que ardan todas esas boberías de una vez y para siempre.

Y muy contentas y llenas de optimismo se sentaron a desayunar.

—¿Oye y aquí entre nos, qué rayos hizo Sweet Pea?

—¿Escuchaste que Celestia está haciendo una rueda de prensa en donde está admitiendo todas las cosas que se ha visto obligada a encubrir por razones de seguridad nacional?

—Sí, la prensa lo llama su tour del arrepentimiento.

—No es verdadero arrepentimiento, adivina quién la obligó robando información altamente clasificada y amenazando con revelarla a potencias extranjeras.

—Oh…

Siguieron desayunando y Lyra se despidió de Bon-Bon con un tierno beso en los labios.

—Hasta pronto Bonnie.

—Pero oye, ¿no es un poco temprano para el primer turno?

—Sí pero iré por tu poción para el estómago con Zecora, de paso una para las caries.

—Que te vaya bien, una vez termine de devorar mi casita me uniré para la patrulla mañanera.

—Estaré lista en la tarde para la fogata…

Mientras Dinky miraba a su madre un poco preocupada, estaba extrañamente ausente y lo hacía todo de forma eficiente y con habilidad; no se molestaba en tropezarse, derramar la leche o arrojar un huevo al piso, o dejar caer las ollas. En fin, las cosas que hacía sólo por agradarle a Dinky a quien le parecía algo aterradora la personalidad de militar de su madre.

—¿Mamá? — Dijo ella suavemente.

—Perdona Dinky, he estado muy ocupada pensando. Vinyl nos convenció de animarnos a hacer unas cosas y…

Se puso roja como un tomate haciendo reír a la pequeña.

—¿De nuevo el doctor?

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—Mamá…

Se escuchó una explosión seguida de un temblor en toda la casa.

—¡Doctor! — Protestó Derpy.

La trampilla del sótano se abrió y el doctor emergió en medio de una nube de humo.

—Mi equivocación Derpy, la TARDIS se pone especialmente sensible con el cambio de año y…

—Media vez no destroce mi casa de nuevo está bien — suspiró Derpy. — Igual, ¿no puede reparar esa cosa luego? Estamos desayunando todos juntos, ¡caramba!

—Perdona Derpy, ahora mismo estoy con ustedes…

Sonrió y volvió a cerrar la trampilla de golpe.

—Te quiero mamá pero en serio tienes que ser valiente. ¿No te enfrentaste ya a un alicornio medio loco que vino de otra dimensión? ¿Por qué no puedes declararte al doctor?

—Ah, cuando comencé a arrendarle el sótano me hacía pasar por una torpe adorable. Nunca le dije nada entonces porque tarde o temprano tenía que mostrar mi verdadero yo, y cuando lo hice culpa de la lunática de Maud, no sé… creo que le gustaba más antes.

—Mami, sigues siendo adorable. Torpe no pero muy adorable y si es para ti te querrá como eres…

—Lo que me preocupa es que no lo sea…

—¿De quién hablamos? — Preguntó el doctor saliendo del sótano.

—De nadie en especial doc, ¿entonces desayuna?

—¡Siempre Derpy! Nada mejor que tus delicias para empezar cada mañana… y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, es cuando el cerebro está a su máximo.

Y la pequeña familia más el inquilino comenzó a comer alegremente.

Fue cuando tocaron la puerta.

—¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? — Dijo el doctor.

—Veamos — dijo Derpy abriendo.

Muy para su sorpresa Octavia llevaba puesto un uniforme de cartera y acompañada de su siempre fiel chelo comenzó:

— _¡El correo ya llegó anunciando su canción y grito con emoción, CORREEEEEOOOOO!_

—¿Octavia?

Entonces la nueva alegre cartera le entregó al doctor un sobre rosa.

—Carta para el doctor.

El semental la examinó.  
Derpy casi se muerte de la vergüenza al reconocer el sobre que dejó en la oficina de correos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Octavia? Pero el doctor se miraba alegre.

—¿De tu parte?

Sin esperar respuesta el doctor la abrió, mientras Dinky sonreía orgullosa. Entonces el poni leyó con cuidado la carta y miró a la cartera que estaba sonrojada frente a él. Sin más la abrazó ,iu cpmtemtp.

—Feliz año nuevo Derpy.

—Feliz año nuevo doctor — dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo.

—Y yo… me voy por la puerta trasera, ¡iré a jugar con mis amigos, volveré a la hora de almuerzo! — Se despidió Dinky riéndose.

—Bueno, no quiero interrumpirlos además que la condición que me dejaran hacer esto en la oficina es que de veras tengo que entregar el correo del pueblo — se despidió la teniente. — Nos veremos pronto Derpy, doc, que les vaya bien.

Los dos ponis, todavía abrazados, se despidieron con un leve movimiento de casco.

El resto del día fue lento y tranquilo, justo lo que las guardias de la amistad esperaban. Cuando salieron del Palacio todavía quedaban unas horas antes de la fiesta así que se congregaron en las afueras del pueblo para la fogata de Lyra con todos sus libros sobre antropología.

—Oficialmente cumplimos nuestros propósitos — dijo Lyra. — ¡Y en la noche a divertirnos esperando el año nuevo!

—Bueno yo no pude del todo — dijo Octavia con pesadez.

—Nos echaste un casco a Vinyl y a mí, creo que eso cuenta como buen propósito, ayudar a tus amigas más cercanas — sonrió Derpy.

Octavia se sonrojó alegremente y todas comenzaron a comer ante la hoguera. Todas menos Bon-Bon que tenía que dejar la poción para el estómago respirar un poco antes de comerla. Pero cuando lo hizo estaba más que lista.

—Y luego de beberme la poción creo que no tendré problemas con los bocadillos — sonrió Bon-Bon.

—Sin mencionar que alguien tiene una cita para la fiesta — presumió Derpy. — Y aunque ya le di las gracias a Octavia, también tengo que agradecerte Vinyl. Todo gracias a tu meta de la infancia… ¿qué era por cierto?

La unicornio blanca se rio alegremente.

—Hacer el baile del pollo con muchos pollos. La niña de cuatro que vive en mí está más contenta que antes.

—La mía también — dijo Bon-Bon acariciando su estómago tras beberse el brebaje de un trago. — ¡Uf! Quise hacer esto desde hace taaaanto…

—Ya qué, yo prefiero quemar mi pasado — se rio Lyra.

Tras comer los refrigerios y ver cómo los libros se consumían fueron al Palacio de la Amistad donde por supuesto fueron recibidas por la jefa.

—¡Feliz año nuevo Guardia de la Amistad!

—¡Y feliz año nuevo a usted, jefa!

* * *

 **Bueno esta historia será para despedir el año con el clásico cliché de los pendientes de año nuevo, espero que haya sido al menos entretenido. Hubiera querido sacar un cap de Crisis Infinita pero sólo logré avanzar la mitad.  
Hice también un pequeño guiño de mi fic SS: Operación Antropología y el debut de villano del buen Sweet Pea. ¿Por qué todos los villanos súper genios que termino creando son terrestres? En fin,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**

 **Por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y de paso un muy feliz cumpleaños a mí este 1 de enero.**


	12. Chapter 12

_¿Pero es que todos se están volviendo locos o de verdad los fics muertos vuelven a la vida? ¡Pues la segunda damas y caballeros, la única e inigualable Guardia de la Amistad vuelve a las andadas! Un fic traído a ustedes cortesía del 'código de los villanos', ¿quieres hacer el mal pero no sabes cómo salirte con la tuya? Con estos sencillos pasos puedes tener toda la diversión y ninguna de las consecuencias de ser villano_.  
En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado:

 **Desorientación vocacional**

—Muy bien niños, como bien saben mañana es día de orientación vocacional, ya tengo sus permisos listos sólo necesito que escriban la carrera la cual quieren presenciar desde primera fila — dijo alegremente Cheerilee repartiendo las hojas de permiso. — Piénsenlo bien porque mañana deberán estar todo el día con los ponis que hayan elegido. ¿Entendido? Ah sí, y no, no pueden quedarse con sus familiares. La idea es que prueben cosas nuevas.

—¡Sí señorita Cheerilee! — Dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

—Ay vamos, ¿nosotros qué pintamos aquí? — Se quejó Rumble estirando las patas traseras sobre su escritorio. — Nosotros ya tenemos empleo y es poner de cabeza el mundo entero.

—Lo que me recuerda si alguien se atreve a escribir agente del caos lo voy a asignar como mi ayudante todo el día de mañana, y lo que me toca es trabajar en el papeleo de la escuela así que están advertidos — dijo Cheerilee mirando fijamente alrededor de la clase.

Alguno que otro soltó un quejido y se apresuró a tachar lo que había escrito, pero al final todos ya habían elegido la carrera y Cheerilee se puso a revisar una a una, pero entonces llegó a la nota de Pipsqueak y ahí tuvo que torcer el gesto y miró con pena al pequeño.

—Pip de veras lo lamento, pero ya hablamos de esto el año pasado. Entiendo que quieras ser soldado pero aquí en Ponyville no hay ningún cuartel en donde puedas pasar el día.

—¿Y qué hay de la Guardia de la Amistad? — Sugirió Pipsqueak. — Seguro puedo quedarme con una de ellas ¡y ver en acción a una verdadera Guardia Real!

Cheerilee se lo pensó un poco pero al final no tuvo ningún problema en acceder, de todos modos las cinco integrantes de la Guardia ya habían accedido a ayudarla en el día de Orientación pero con sus otros trabajos, no veía por qué no podrían ayudar a Pip con esto.

Al día siguiente Pip estuvo tocando muy entusiasmado la puerta de las guardias de la Amistad que vivían más cerca de su casa: Lyra y Bon-Bon. Ojalá siguieran en casa.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Bon-Bon abriendo. — ¡Ah, un potro! ¿Llegaste por el día vocacional?

—¡Exacto! ¡Pipsqueak el recluta presentándose para su deber! — Dijo él cuadrándose.

—Claro, claro — dijo Bon-Bon con una sonrisa. — Pasa para tomarte una taza de chocolate y enseguida salimos. Lyra, tenemos visitas, este chico vino para… ¿a qué viniste Pip, para ayudarme con la tienda de dulces o por unas lecciones de música para tocar con la orquesta hoy a la tarde? Igual pasa y siéntete como en tu casa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — Dijo él presentándoles su hoja de permiso muy serio. — Vine para cumplir con mi deber de proteger con mi vida a la Princesa de la Amistad. ¿Entonces cuando empezamos?

Las dos esposas intercambiaron una mirada de confusión pero al final se encogieron de hombros y le sonrieron al pequeño Pip.

—Este, yo me tengo que ocupar de la bombonería pero supongo que puedes irte con Lyra.

—Sí claro, le dije a la Princesa que me tomaría el día por esto de la orientación vocacional pero supongo que no se enojará si me presento de todos modos. Ehm, ¿quieres una placa, recluta Squeak?

—¿En serio? — Se emocionó Pip.

—¡Claro! Te doy una de las de repuesto — dijo Lyra usando su magia para abrir un cajón que estaba lleno a rebosar de placas con forma de la Cutie Mark de Twilight. — ¡Escoge la que más te guste!

—¿En serio puedo? — Se emocionó Pip. — ¿Sólo por el día o me la puedo quedar?

—Quédatela — dijo Bon-Bon. — La empresa que las hace sólo hace pedidos al por mayor y con sólo cinco miembros tenemos de sobra. ¿No quieres llevarles unas a tus amigos?

—¿Ah? No, estoy bien. Gracias.

—¿Seguro? — Volvió a ofrecer Bon-Bon. — Tenemos muchas.

—No, gracias.

—Como quieras niño — dijo Lyra, — ahora si me disculpas iré a cambiarme a mi uniforme, ¡no me tardo!

Y vaya que se tardó pero Pip no lo sintió gracias a la taza de chocolate que le trajo Bon-Bon y los dos estuvieron charlando por un alegre rato (discutiendo más que todo si Pip no quería una placa extra) hasta que reapareció Lyra usando orgullosamente el uniforme morado de la Guardia de la Amistad.

—¿Entonces nos vamos, recluta?

—¡Por supuesto!

Entonces los dos avanzaron orgullosamente por Ponyville hacia el Palacio mientras todos los miraban y murmuraban a su alrededor. Lyra soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

—Ah, nada mejor que ir al trabajo entre cuchicheos y risitas — dijo Lyra de buen humor. — Me encanta.

—¿Risitas? ¿De qué habla señorita Heartstrings?

—Ya sabes… somos la peor guardia real que existe, el hazmerreír de todos. Claro que ya estoy acostumbrada a ser el hazmerreír del pueblo con mi vieja actuación como la 'loca de los humanos' pero se siente medio refrescante merecerte las risas.

Pip sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Pero en serio cree que nos reímos de ustedes aquí?

—No me molestia recluta, de veras que no — dijo Lyra todavía de buen humor. — De hecho me sorprende que quieras que te vean con nosotras, digo, somos…

Pip negó firmemente con la cabeza.

—Señorita Heartstrings, nadie en Ponyville se ríe de ustedes. No son la genial Guardia Lunar pero ¡por favor! — Saltó el potrillo. — Nadie olvida cuando ustedes corrieron a enfrentarse a la loca de Maud Pie ni que las veíamos hacer esos duros entrenamientos desde la madrugada cuando el tal Draco Sparkle vino de visita.

Lyra levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Y también leímos en los periódicos cómo se volvió loco convirtiéndose en Hipe-algo y ustedes pelearon con él.

—Ese fue el Equipo del Caos.

—Sí pero Spike y las chicas no se cansan de decir que fueron ustedes las que le dieron la idea de cómo derrotarlo. ¡Ustedes son geniales!

Lyra soltó un silbido de admiración ante tanta admiración, pero en fin, finalmente llegaron al Palacio; y como cosa rara Lyra decidió entrar por la puerta de enfrente.

—Hola.

Twilight la miró desde uno de sus sofás.

—¿Lyra? ¿Qué haces con tu uniforme? Creí que te había dado el día para esto de la orientación vocacional.

—Sí pero resulta que mi pupilo lo que quiere es una experiencia de primer nivel de lo que es una verdadera Guardia Real.

Pip asintió muy orgulloso.

—Así es, cuando sea grande seré un Guardia Lunar por eso me quedaré aquí con lo más cercano a lo que hay.

Twilight sonrió.

—Bien, mi Guardia no es exactamente la Guardia Lunar pero ¡bienvenido a bordo por hoy! Ven, te daré tu propia placa — dijo la Princesa abriendo una gaveta llena a rebosar de placas.

—Ya tengo la mía, gracias — dijo Pip con una gotita en la sien.

—Aw, de acuerdo. Oye, ¿qué tal unas para tus amigos?

Pip mejor no dijo nada y siguió a Lyra al cuartel, entiéndase el par de cuartos que Twilight le cedió a su Guardia.

—Ey Lyra, pensamos que no te veríamos hoy — saludó alegremente Derpy. — ¿Y este chico?

Lyra sonrió.

—Chicas, hoy por hoy tendremos seis miembros. Les presento al recluta Squeak el cual ha decidido pasar su día de Orientación Vocacional.

—¿A poco? — Dijo Vinyl levantando una ceja. — ¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo? ¿Estás seguro que quieres que te vean con nosotros?

—En cuanto a eso, el chico asegura que nos tienen una muy alta estima en el pueblo — dijo Lyra rascándose la cabeza.

—No fastidies — dijo la DJ.

—¿Pero nadie lee las revistas de chismes? — Se extrañó Derpy uniéndose a la conversación.

—No nos importan lo que digan, nosotros las vimos en acción — dijo Pip muy contento.

—Ay genial — dijo Vinyl haciendo un face-hoof de mala gana. —Ahora tenemos que estar a la altura de las expectativas que tienen sobre nosotros. ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Ahora resulta que en serio tenemos que trabajar!

Todas gruñeron en exasperación.

—¡Octavia!

La poni gris se adelantó lista para golpearla y Vinyl mejor tragó saliva y rectificó:

—Sí, sí, todos saben que yo soy de las que abre la boca sin pensar, pero bueno, es que cuando nadie espera nada de ti sólo puedes acertar. Eso y Celestia la tiene contra nosotras, no me importaba gran cosa pero porque creía que no teníamos reputación que cuidar.

—Y es por esa actitud que Celestia no nos tolera — dijo la capitana.

Lyra sólo se encogió de hombros y mejor revisó el horario para ver qué deberes le tocaban aquel día.

—¿Y no va a disciplinarla, capitana Hooves? — Dijo Pip confundido.

—Ah claro, Octavia — pidió la pegaso gris.

Entonces la yegua sí golpeó en la cabeza a Vinyl.

—Ouch…

—Creía que el castigo por indisciplina eran tareas de limpieza — dijo Pip.

—Ajá, esta boba ya tiene asignada permanentemente la limpieza del cuartel de tanto que se queda dormida en el trabajo— dijo Derpy suspirando.

—¿Pero a poco no está reluciente? — Se burló Vinyl.

Lyra mejor se dirigió hacia los diez casilleros que Twilight consiguió para la Guardia.

— En fin, puedes dejar tus cosas en uno de estos, sólo no toques los cinco que ya tienen nombre y ese de ahí.

Señaló uno justo al tope.

—¿Por qué no? — Dijo Pip abriendo el casillero… sólo para quedar enterrado por un montón de placas. — ¿ES EN SERIO?

—La Princesa Celestia manda un montón cada mes, creo que trata de insinuarnos algo — dijo Derpy. — En fin, las usamos como pisapapeles y Vinyl y Lyra juegan al tiro al blanco con ellas pero hay demasiadas. ¿Te interesa llevarte alguna para tus amigos?

—¡Que no! — Protestó Pip.

—Bueno al menos lo intenté — dijo Derpy. — Niño, Lyra, vayan a patrullar. Octavia y yo cuidaremos la puerta… y Vinyl, si vuelves a dormirte en el trabajo puedes empezar a pulir esas placas.

—Era de verla venir. Me uno a la patrulla.

Entonces se fueron con un muy emocionado Pip detrás de ellas.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — Quiso saber el niño. — ¿Detenemos a locos escondidos?

—No, para eso teníamos a Sweet Pea pero al final resultó que no era un loco sino una mente maestra criminal haciéndose pasar por un loco — dijo Vinyl. — ¿Por qué será que todos los ponis genios malvados resultan ser terrestres?

—Esa pregunta ya está repetida — dijo Lyra. — En fin, la patrulla es más bien aburrida Pip, por eso siempre vamos de dos en dos y charlamos.

—Y cuidamos de pisar siempre en los mismos lugares a ver si logramos hacer una marca permanente en la alfombra — añadió Vinyl.

Pip se mostraba realmente inconforme con esto, y sólo seguía a las yeguas en silencio a pesar que ellas hacían su mejor esfuerzo para incluirlo en la conversación.

—¿Pero no entiendo, no se supone que en las patrullas te separas para cubrir terreno?

—Niño en primer lugar ni idea de cómo se supone debemos hacer una patrulla, no tenemos entrenamiento formal en ese sentido — dijo Vinyl. — Y en segundo lugar es aburrido.

—Seamos honestos, lo único que pasa en Ponyville es o culpa de la jefa y compañía y el pequeño Señor del Caos. Por lo mismo todos los criminales se mantienen lejos de aquí.

—¿Y el tal Sweet Pea?

—No quiero hablar de eso — dijo Lyra haciendo una mueca. — Pero en fin, ni siquiera estamos seguras si hacemos bien esto de patrullar o guardar la puerta.

—Pero ¡eso hacen los soldados!

—Pero nosotras tenemos formación de espía, estamos entrenados para hacer todo menos parecer soldados — explicó Lyra. — Este es terreno nuevo para nosotras.

Pip pareció entender, porque sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo.

—Entonces díganme, ¿qué saben hacer como espías?

Vinyl sólo sonrió quitándose ligeramente las gafas y le guiñó un ojo al niño.

—Veamos, forzar tanto puertas como cajas fuertes sin activar los hechizos de alarma; con y sin magia. Podemos entrar a cualquier lugar a robar información sin ser detectadas, sabemos pelear de formas que la gente literalmente no ve qué los golpeó pero eso sólo en caso de emergencia por si nos descubren.

—Sabemos varios tipos de código secreto, sobrevivir a la intemperie, crear pistas falsas para despistar al enemigo. Básicamente eso.

—Eso sí suena cool, ¡enséñeme!

Las dos se miraron.

—¿Qué dices Vy?

—Llamemos a Octavia, ella es la maestra de las cerraduras y las cajas fuertes, que es lo que nos da tiempo de enseñarle hoy.

—Bien, vamos.

Y al poco tiempo Pipsqueak y Octavia se encontraban en un cuarto en donde Twilight tenía una caja fuerte.

—Perfecto amigo Pip, el arte de la infiltración es ser sublime y elegante; casi como tocar una sonata a la perfección en tu chelo.

—¿Y es muy difícil? — Preguntó Pipsqueak interesado.

—Demasiado, sobre todo las cajas fuertes — dijo Octavia. — Pero yo soy de la creencia que si dominas lo más difícil primero el resto será coser y cantar.

—¿De veras?

Octavia sonrió.

—Pon mucha atención a cómo lo hago: Vinyl y Lyra están haciendo el papel de patrulleras. Tendrás tiempo limitado para abrir la caja sin activar el mecanismo de seguridad.

Pip tragó saliva pero estaba listo para lo que fuera.  
Al poco tiempo era su turno, y en serio que era difícil seguir el ritmo de Octavia y antes que se diera cuenta Vinyl y Lyra lo atraparon.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó el chico.

—¡Probamos de nuevo! — Lo animó Lyra. — Agradece que no te golpeamos con hechizos y te encerramos en un calabozo muy oscuro.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, ser espía es muy pero muy difícil — explicó Vinyl. — ¡Empezamos de nuevo!

Y Pip se puso de nuevo cascos a la obra ante la mirada orgullosa de las soldados de la Amistad.

—Oye Tavi, si tenemos un hijo asegúrate de enseñarle esto, ¿quieres?

Octavia miró fríamente a su esposa.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué dije?

—Le estoy enseñando cosas que no debe a un niño ajeno, ¿cómo no se los enseñaría a mi propio hijo? — Dijo la yegua gris cambiando el tono serio a uno muy animado. — Pero sí, da gusto verlo esforzarse. Realmente dan ganas de tener un niño propio. O una niña.

Vinyl asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Lo tengo todo planeado! Lo llamaremos Beat Box y se hará muy amigo o amiga de la pequeña Princesa Flurry Heart con quien formarán su propio equipo de súper héroes basándose en su amor por los cómics (el cual desarrollarán con el tiempo) y lucharán contra los hijos supervillanos de Rarity Belle y la jefa.

Octavia levantó una ceja.

—¿De casualidad volviste a comer amapolas por accidente?

—Es un chiste Tavi, ríete — dijo Vinyl.

Entonces Pip logró abrir la caja.

—¡Perfecto, lo hice!

Y acto seguido terminó enterrado bajo otro montón de placas de la amistad.

—¡EY, no es gracioso! — Se quejó él.

—Lo es un poco — dijo Lyra. — Pero felicidades, lo lograste y antes de la hora de almuerzo.

—Comamos y pasamos a las puertas — dijo Octavia guiñando un ojo.

—¡Sí que sí!

Decir que Pip se la pasó bomba sería poco. Gracias a la gran habilidad de las chicas quedó fascinado y tal como lo predijo Octavia, cuando intentó abrir cerraduras de puertas lo hizo sin ninguna dificultad. Luego Bon-Bon y Derpy se unieron al grupo y entre ambas le enseñaron varios movimientos de lucha, total, fue un pequeño día de formación espía.

—Gracias por todo — dijo al final Pip. — ¡Me la pasé como nunca! Escribiré muchas cosas en mi reporte escolar.

—Sólo omite lo que yo te enseñé, ¿quieres? — Dijo Octavia. — Parte esencial de ser espía es no dejar que la gente sepa todo lo que sabes hacer. Eso y sé que no debí enseñarte eso pero no me pude resistir.

—¡Descuide mi teniente! — Dijo Pip. — Y de hecho quería solicitar algo…

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Derpy.

—¿Pueden seguir enseñándome cosas? ¡Puedo ser su pequeño ayudante!

Eso sorprendió a todas.

—Este… claro, ¿pero por qué? — Preguntó la capitana.

Pip miró al cielo muy orgulloso.

—¡Porque de grande quiero ser un gran soldado de la Princesa Luna, quiero estar siempre al lado de mi Princesa favorita pero para lograrlo tengo que ser el mejor! Y si ustedes me entrenan pronto lo seré.

Derpy cruzó los cascos frontales muy seria.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te entrenemos para que en el futuro te unas a OTRA Guardia Real?

Pip se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Pero porque es la Princesa Luna! Si no me uniría a ustedes y…

La alegre cartera soltó una carcajada.

—Es juego amiguito, con gusto te seguiremos entrenando. Pero con una condición…

Al día siguiente en la escuela Pip pasó al frente a leer su grandioso día con la Guardia de la Amistad, aprendiendo algunas cosas sobre el papeleo que hay que hacer en el ejército, el patrullaje y sobre todo de su resolución de ser un cadete junior de ahí en adelante.

—Eso fue hermoso Pipsy — lo felicitó la señorita Cheerilee. — ¿Entonces quién sigue?

—¡Espere por favor señorita Cheerilee! — Dijo Pip colocando una caja sobre el escritorio de la maestra. — ¡La Guardia de la Amistad también me mandó algo para ustedes! ¿Quién quiere su propia placa oficial?

* * *

 **Sí bueno, un cap divertido de hacer (aunque algo difícil, la verdad no lograba decidirme qué tono darle. Pero bueno, al final me concentré en las buenas cualidades de la Guardia en lugar de su forma de ser casi de broma. Espero les haya gustado tanto el fic como el par de 'sutiles' referencias a otros fics.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
